When the sun chases the moon
by airiustide
Summary: Zuko called upon his friends during an emotional time of need. Katara accepted his request in order to overcome a tragedy of her own. Two friends find light in one another during one of the darkest times of their lives. Can they truly overcome it or will something interfere with the closeness they developed over the years and during Katara's stay.
1. Chapter 1

**Tada! My first Zutara fic and I am stoked. Although I'm currently writing another story, this one I had to get out of my head before I lost it and I'm only on vacation for so long. I hope you all enjoy.**

The sun began to set in the west. Twilight enveloping the sky above, and Katara could feel the pull of the moon. She loved this time of day. Seeing the moon and sun together and yet so far apart. As though they were chasing one another in an endless cycle. It reminded her of a tale her mother used to tell her and Sokka at night before bedtime. Her brother would huff about how silly the story was but Katara liked it, even though she knew it wasn't true.

What harm did it cause to have a little imagination.

Warm air started to surround her and her parka began to weight down on her person. She fanned herself with her hand and figured it was time to change into lighter water tribe attire.

She took one last look at the setting sun disappearing in the horizon and then northwest where they were heading on a fire nation ship. She removed the letter from her pocket and clutched it in her fist.

 _She needed this. Now more than ever._

Katara took a deep breath and sighed making her way below deck to the cabins, the breeze spreading the smell of sea in the air.

Once she made it into the hallways below deck towards her room, she spotted Sokka walking in her direction.

"We should be there by midmorning tomorrow according the Captain." Sokka announced.

"You know, you didn't have to come." Katara stated. He recently was made chief so of course he would be needed back home. But she could guess why he really wanted to go.

"Well, why not? Zuko invited us both and besides, what better way to get over a heartbreak than to have a bro cheer you up?" Sokka went to flex the muscles in his arms only to end up hitting his elbow hard on the wall made of metal.

 _Smooth,_ Katara rolled her eyes and couldn't help but shake her head and smiled at her brother. You'd think after six years since the war ended that he would've matured out of his antics. But Sokka was Sokka and despite his overbearing and annoying presence, it always gave Katara a sense of comfort. As though some things never changed. Sokka pursed his lips and groaned as he rubbed his elbow.

"I only hope that's not your tactic for cheering up the Firelord."

"There's always other ways. Booze, Sparring, Women." Sokka moved his eyebrows up and down. "The Fire Nation has these places called gentlemen's clubs an-"

"Ew!" Katara slapped him hard on the elbow he hit earlier causing him to wince, "I don't want to know what you guys do when you enter one of those places!"

"Geez, no need to be closed minded."

"I'm far from it. I just have my preferences and that's not one of them!"

"Well, you should probably change into some weather appropriate clothes. It'll only get hotter from here and we're heading into the Fire Nation mid-summer."

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I'm doing now. See you at dinner?"

"Don't expect me to save you anything."

 _Why did she ask?_

 ***break***

Zuko sat in his office, head hung low and face in his palms. His mind ran a mile a minute, trying to retrace the memories of where it all went wrong. Being the Firelord consumed the majority of his time but he thought he was a descent husband none-the-less. Yeah, he had an issue controlling his anger at times and he wasn't who you would call a romantic. But he loved Mai with every fiber of his being.

When he received a letter informing him of an annulment filed under Mai's name, his world came crashing.

They had only been married half a year and only a couple months in did their relationship start to falter. Mai stated she needed some distance and he supported her despite the dread he felt from her decision. He loved her and at that point he would've done anything to make her happy, even if it meant not seeing her for a while.

She had left for Kyoshi Island to visit Ty Lee in order to clear her head with a close friend to comfort her and Zuko thought it was only a matter of time. Only her letters came less and less as time went by. Weeks went by since the last letter she sent only for him to receive a letter with documents requesting an annulment. He read every last word of those documents, nothing specified the exact reason why she wanted to end their marriage. All he wanted was an answer. What he did, what he could've done or if she even loved him anymore.

Despite the anger that fueled up in him, he thought it all through. He would bare his sorrow and give Mai what she wanted.

His advisors were infuriated and demanded he get his wife and force her to come to terms with this marriage and produce an heir. The citizens of the Fire Nation were already questioning his capabilities as a leader of this Nation due to the fact he waited five years alone to finally marry. When word gets out that he agreed to the annulment and that an heir has still not been produced, things would get even more rockier than before.

It was enough with the rebellions and the assassination attempts but those began to wither when the Firelord announced the date he was to wed his long time fiancé. Now there was no telling what could happen.

Right now Zuko didn't care. He mourned the loss of his marriage and his true love. He moved his hands from his face and opened the letter he got in response to the one he sent to the Water Tribe siblings. He also had sent for Toph, Suki and Aang. They would only make it two weeks after and he didn't expect Aang for another month due to his rebuilding the air temples and helping construct the diverse City of Republic. Zuko had also spent time physically and financially supporting the vision him and Aang had together.

Zuko's thoughts were interrupted when his General and cousin, Shin, walked into his office along with Fire Nation guards following behind. "Firelord Zuko." Shin bowed.

"Shin." the Firelord greeted.

"My Lord, we have received word that the Fire Nation ship hosting Chief Sokka and Master Katara will arrive here mid-morning tomorrow."

Zuko nodded," Good. Please prepare their rooms for accommodation."

"Yes, Firelord." Shin bowed once more and left the room with the rest of the guard.

Zuko slumped in his chair and looked out of the window leading to the balcony facing the ocean.

 ***break***

"Yes!" Sokka stood at the front of the ship with his arms in the air and his hands balled into fists. His wolf's tail blowing in the wind. "We're here!"

The siblings could see the Fire Nation Capital in the distance, the red and gold palace reflecting like light in the midmorning sun. Katara was excited. It's been years since she had last visited the Fire Nation. Her and Zuko wrote letters to one another since that time. She had just gone through her break up with Aang and he was there for her. Now it was her turn to do the same. It was unfortunate to hear considering she knew how much he had truly loved Mai. She honestly thought nothing could come between them but circumstances said different.

She only hoped she could cheer him up the way he did her.

Once the ship docked she was getting ready to walk off when Sokka had zoomed by her to run down the plank. She barely had time to register what entity had the power to move at such speed when she realized it was in fact Sokka heading right for the Firelord who had come to greet them at the docks.

The guards seemed prepared to interfere when Zuko told them to stand down and Sokka came colliding into his body and pulling him into a bear hug. Zuko couldn't seem to pry himself out of Sokka's grip and his hair that reached the middle of his back was caught in Sokka's arms.

"Sokka...please...can't-breathe!"

"Oh, sorry." He set Zuko back down and gave him a bow, "Firelord Zuko."

Zuko grinned and gave him a proper Fire Nation bow, "Chief Sokka."

"So, when's lunch?" Sokka grinned widely scratching the back of his head. He yelped when a water whip struck him right in the rear.

"Sokka! Manners!" Katara walked up behind him and frowned, setting the stream of water back in her water skin. She then turned to smile at Zuko and bowed as well, "Firelord."

"Master Katara." He couldn't help but return the smile. Katara always had that affect on him even after years apart. "Since your both here, we can proceed to the palace. And yes, Sokka, lunch will be prepared."

Katara gave an unamused look when Sokka fisted his hand in the air.

Zuko was glad they had made it.

 **I think I'm starting to get a hang of writing fanfiction. I only wish I was asn good as most author's but I enjoy it none the less. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for you lovely people. A whirlwind is going through my head so it was hard to get through this chapter. But once I get through the first few I'll be able to really break through. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Avatar: the last airbender**

The rooms were even more extravagant than Katara remembered. After arriving at the palace, which the siblings were in awe of all the changes made since their visit three years ago, Zuko claimed to have some business he needed to attended to and he left his general to guide Katara and Sokka to their rooms.

"Chief Sokka. Master Katara, this is my loyal general and cousin from my mother's side General Shin." Zuko introduced when they arrived inside the palace. The general and his guards were already waiting when they reached the top of the stairs leading to the entrance. Shin bowed in greeting. "I know things look different since you both were last here. I figured since the world's been changing after the war, we could use some change as well."

The palace had more traditional décor rather than war adorned. In the beginning it actually disturbed Katara how many weapons and paintings of bloodshed and war covered the palace walls. Tapestries of conquered lands and previous Firelords gave Katara nightmares during the first few days the gaang had stayed before Zuko's coronation. It changed slowly over time the years that followed but now Katara couldn't help but be drawn into beautiful colors of red and gold.

Although she never admitted it but when the gaang first arrived at the Fire Nation disguised, she actually liked the colors the more they traveled.

"Well, I think it's beautiful Zu-I mean, Firelord Zuko." Katara complimented.

"Still kind of creepy..."Sokka mumbled, picking something out of his teeth with the nail of his pinky.

Zuko chuckled, "Well I'll leave Shin to it. I'll see you in the palace dining room in about an hour."

The general led them to the west wing of the palace where the Firelord's most important guest resided. Sokka was the first to be shown to his room. He saluted Shin in a gesture the general didn't seem to understand and went inside to prepare himself for lunch. He led Katara a little further than from Sokka than she expected she would be. When they stopped in front of the doors leading to what would be Katara's room, she furrowed her brows.

"Uhh, doesn't this seem a little far from the other guest that will be staying?" Katara asked.

Shin nodded, "Yes but the Firelord has his reasons." he replied.

 _Reasons? What could he possi-_

Katara's mouth dropped when Shin opened the door. The room was painted periwinkle blue and decorated with furs and water tribe artifacts. Katara felt a tug at her heart. _He didn't have to do this._ A part of her wanted to cry but she was known for being emotional and instead she shrieked in excitement.

"I can't believe he did such a thing. For me?" she turned to the general.

"Yes," he nodded, "he did the same for the other guest but yours seems the most detailed."

She smiled at Shin and then managed to get a good look at his face. He looked like Zuko if Zuko had taken more from his mother. Same gold eyes only slightly more slanted and the same facial features aside from the scar and Zuko had a dimple on the right side of his cheek. She had gotten a good look at Zuko's mother from pictures she had seen at Ember Island. She was beautiful and from looking at her eyes, she could tell she must of been a loving and kind woman.

When Zuko finally tracked down Ursa two years after the hundred year war, she had arrived at the palace already ill. Everyone had been shocked to find out that she had been sick for some time. Zuko spared no expense in medical treatment for his mother. But months went by with no way to cure her. His moods only darkened and he was known to go through burst of anger. Ursa assured him that she was prepared for this long before he had found her. So he decided it was best to spend as much time with his mother than miss a chance to mend their relationship before she dies, like Katara suggested in one of her letters.

A year later, Ursa had passed.

The gaang had all been there for the funeral. Katara seen the many emotions that Zuko displayed on his face throughout the years but none broke her heart more than the way he looked at his own mother's funeral. That was the last time she had seen him but they still sent letters back and forth to each other.

Katara shook her head of the memories and looked back at the general, "Well it's more than he had to do and for that I'm grateful."

Shin nodded, "If you need anything please don't hesitate to call." With that he left the room in order to allow her to settle.

Katara unpacked her belongings. When she removed her boots so she could sink her feet in the furred carpet on the floor, she nearly gagged. La, she hoped she didn't smell like that the whole day. She undressed down to her bindings and gathered her clothes to sit on her bed. She would organize after she had lunch. She only had so little time before she had to meet Sokka and Zuko and she needed to bathe badly.

She took a peek into the bathroom and her jaw dropped. The tile were blue and white and the tub was big enough to fit ten people. Katara turned the faucet to run water and eagerly stripped down to the nude and jumped into the water. It was cold but she didn't care. She turned off the faucet and began to happily play in the water. She almost didn't care if she was late for lunch even though her stomach began to growl.

She dunked her head in the water to wash the soap out of her hair. She almost jumped ten feet out of the water when she seen two young ladies standing at the edge of the tub. "Wha-what's going on?!" she yelped, covering her breast with her hands.

"I apologize, Master Katara." One of them bowed, "We came to assist you."

"Well, I don't need assisting. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Katara argued.

"Again, my apologies, but we were sent here by the Firelord himself."

Katara made an angry huff and stood up straight in the tub, exposing her nude body. The ladies cheeks turned red. To hell with it! She didn't want to be attended to and she was going to give Zuko a piece of her mind! She quickly got dressed and stormed out the door caring less who seen her in her state of anger.

 ***break***

Firelord Zuko and Chief Sokka were conversing over lunch in the royal dining hall when they heard the doors slam open. Both men's faces contorted in confusion when they seen Katara stomped her way to their end of the long dining table. If she were a firebender, smoke would steam from her nose and ears.

"Am I missing something?" Zuko turned to look at Sokka.

"Uh-oh. That looks like her pretty mad face."

Zuko furrowed his brow.

"Although, it kind of looks a lot like her pretty hungry face." Sokka rubbed his fingers on his goatee.

"Zuko!" they both turned their attention back to her. "Wanna tell me why there a two servants in my room claiming you sent them to assist me?"

"Uh..." Zuko eyed Sokka for help. Sokka only shrugged and raised his hands in the air, "I assumed you would like to...uh..." He wasn't sure what to say, "You know. Don't women like to be taken care of?"

Sokka smacked his palm against his forehead, "Wrong answer, bro."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Sokka. _Thanks for not helping._

"And why, exactly, do you think I need taken care of?" She folded her arms over her chest.

"I-I don't think you need _taken care of_ as in you can't. I only wanted to do something...nice."

Katara contemplated his answer, she knew Zuko wasn't too good with being nice and when he did he tended to go a little overboard, "As nice as that is, I prefer to take care of myself during our stay. If I need anything, I'll be glad to let someone know."

"Fair enough." Zuko sighed. Katara took a seat next to Sokka and began to fill her bowl with rice. "So how are things in the Southern Water Tribe."

That perked Katara right up, "Amazing! With help from the North Pole, we were able to reconstruct our village. Well not so much a village as it is a city now. You were there not long after we first started but it has gotten so much bigger since. I know I wrote you some of the details but you have to come see for yourself."

"I most definitely will." Zuko smiled. He was glad his friends were there. If they weren't he'd most likely be sulking in his chambers in between meetings and meals.

Sokka excused himself. Katara had no doubt it was because of the pounds of food he just consumed and Fire Nation food wasn't what they were really used to. She looked at Zuko who was looking down at his plate, playing with his chopsticks.

"Zuko," she got up to sit in Sokka's seat, " how are you really feeling?"

He sighed and set his chopsticks down to look at her, "Honestly, I could be better. I just feel like I'm in a consistent daze of confusion."

She almost went to grasp his hand but decided against it. "You can only allow yourself time to overcome this, Zuko. Let your feeling shed and they will eventually fade. But don't allow it to eat up every aspect of you life. Your a good man, Zuko."

He snorted, "Apparently not good enough to be a husband. I know being a Firelord put a deeper strain in our relationship but I still tried my best to make her happy. But three months into our marriage and I already ruined it. What does that make me?"

"Zuko, no one's perfect. Marriage takes time to build a foundation and if both parties don't make an effort to make it work then of course it would fail. And I know for a fact that you aren't the type to give up, even if it meant you getting hurt in the end."

Zuko looked her in her cerulean eyes and he almost forgot to breathe. "I suppose. I mean, I know I'm not very romantic...or handsome..." he made a gesture to touch his scar.

"Psst, Zuko, please." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of water, "If you seen the line of fangirls behind you back when we traveled, you wouldn't think that."

He raised his good eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really." Katara smirked, "And you want to know a little secret?"

The Firelord nodded reluctantly.

"I sort of had a crush on you." She bumped her arm playfully against his and he went red in the face.

"Wow, I'm...honored."

Katara laughed, "I'm sure you are." Then they both laughed.

Sokka came back with what looked like a face of relief until he seen the two of them laughing, "What'd I miss?"

 ***break***

Zuko sat in his office going over some documents when two young women strode into his room and bowed, "Firelord Zuko." they greeted.

He nodded for the to stand up, "Thank you for coming, Rei and Hikari. I understand I asked the two of you to tend to Master Katara."

Both ladies nodded in response.

"I will no longer need you two to service her unless she ask. Just be sure to continue with your normal duties."

"Yes, my Lord." they both said in unison. Honestly it creeped Zuko out when they did that. They weren't even related or close friends.

"If I may, my Lord?" Hikari asked.

"Go ahead."

"I'm wondering if Master Katara would need treatment for her recent scar."

"Recent?" Zuko's good brow knitted.

"Yes, Firelord, the one on her abdomen."

"I'm sorry, my Lord." Rei narrowed her eyes at Hikari and gave a look of apology to the Firelord, "My peer seems to not recognize a birthing scar when she sees one."

Zuko's eyes widened. _Birthing scar!_

The two now felt as though they brought up something they shouldn't have, "Ne-nevermind, my Lord!" Rei stammered. "We meant no disrespect! It was no business of ours."

"No, it wasn't!" The Firelord growled, "You both are dismissed!"

Rei and Hikari scurried out of the office once they were dismissed. Zuko leaned back in his chair and thought of all the letters Katara had sent him. Not one mentioned of her being pregnant or having children. If she did, there would be no reason for her to hide it from him, so he doubt what the servants were saying was true. But what reason would she have such a scar as they stated in that area. Zuko was now becoming worried. Maybe he should talk to Sokka.

He looked at the sky from the office window and seen how dark it was. It was almost time for dinner and then bedtime afterwards. Probably not the best time to bring it up. He put the documents he was reviewing and set them on top of another pile on his desk. He left to meet his friends and ambassadors at the dinning hall.

 **Katara keeping secrets? Could be possible. Hope you guys liked. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter we learn a little more about Katara's situation and Zuko finally confronts her over it in his not-so-good-at-easing-things kind of manner he always seems to have. Plus, Toph and Suki! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The sun was starting to crack in the horizon when the Fire Nation Capital began to stir. Everyone within the palace was up and ready to start the day. The smell of breakfast spread from the kitchens while Noblemen and women roamed the halls. It was another humid morning for the Fire Nation but nothing the residence weren't used to.

All except the Water Tribe siblings. Katara laid spread eagle and flat on her stomach, snuggled against her furs. She was only in her lower bindings due to the hot weather and even though she was grateful, she cursed Zuko for the furs the more she laid in them. When it became too much, she removed her night gown and upper bindings, sighing in relief from the constriction, and was finally able to get some sleep. It was like that the last two weeks Sokka and her had been at the palace, summer was coming to an end but it was still hot as all hell.

Katara was gently snoring in a blissful sleep when she heard a loud noise and the ground began to shake. She sat up quickly and griped her fingers into the furs. Looking around frantically, she seen the artifacts fall from the walls. _What in Yue's name was going on!_

Right when the shaking stopped and Katara's vision began to settle from the quake, her chamber doors slammed open. Rock, dust and debris making their way into her room.

Katara gave a unintelligible screech and grabbed the furs to cover her torso before rolling off the bed.

"Rise and shine, Sugar Queen! Party's Here!"

Katara sat up on her knees to look over her bed. Her hair in disarray and covered in dust. Once the dust began to settle, she caught the face of a girl no older than eighteen with dark hair tied into a large bun, the bottom half going down her back in two ponytails. Her arms were wide open with a huge grin on her face and her milky green eyes stayed forward.

"Toph! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Hey, I just happen to be a morning person. Get used to it." Toph remarked.

"No-that's not-No! You blew up my doors!" Katara pointed to the doors hanging onto the hinges for dear life.

Toph blew a piece of hair out of her face and rolled her eyes, "Not like it can't be fixed."

"That's not the point!"

Sokka suddenly came in tip toeing around the rubble into Katara's bedroom with only his lower bindings on. A scowl on his face and the dirt and dust all over his body told Katara he was most likely earth bended out of his bed before Toph got to her chambers.

"Toph!" he shrieked, "Look what you've done!" He was pointing at his dirt covered torso.

"Really? I can't! It's like you guys forget that I'm blind." She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Okay here's the deal." Katara wrapped the furs around her body tighter, "First of all, Sokka, put on some damn clothes! Wondering around the palace in just your underwear is not what people want to see first thing in the morning, if not, ever! Toph, for spirits sake, clean up this mess! Especially before Zuko gets up!"

"What about me?" The Firelord walked in her room, his brow knitted when he looked all around the ruined entrance of the chambers, "What happened?" Suki followed not too far behind him.

"Something tells me a blind earthbender is behind this." Suki whistled.

Katara growled, "Okay! My room is not a gathering spot. I need you all to _leave immediately_ so I can get dressed!"

"Sheesh, Katara, "Sokka set his hands on his hips, "No need to get cranky early in the morning."

" _Out!"_

 ***break***

Suki and Katara sat in the royal gardens by the turtle duck pond. It was still hot outside but the breeze made it worth being outside at least. Katara wore the Fire Nation attire she forced a servant she found to give her. They offered the beautiful dresses and robes they had already set in the wardrobe of her chamber but she refused claiming it was too hot. Knowing she was one of Zuko's closest friends they complied.

Katara wore almost the same outfit she had the first time she traveled around the Fire Nation only she wore leggings and the dress had slits on the sides. The top strapped over both her shoulder's instead of one, she was bustier than when she was fifteen. Suki and her were lying on a blanket having a small picnic and listening the turtle ducks play in the pond.

Toph offered Sokka to join her in a sparring match, but Sokka didn't want to become a boulder sandwich so he opted to check out the library until he was to meet up with Zuko and the ambassadors over some contracts. Zuko figured while the new Chief of the Southern Water Tribe was there, they could settle some things.

When Sokka turned down Toph's offer, she only shrugged and stated she'll just use some of Zuko's personal guards. Zuko laughed as he seen his guards' faces go pale, and told them it'll help keep them on their toes.

Katara closed her eyes and nearly felt like dozing off. Being a waterbender she couldn't help but go to sleep late and wake up mid morning but Toph's wake up call disturbed her routine that. Luckily after Katara went to clean up in the bathroom, she came back out to see everything had been put back in place. With Toph and the staff, they managed to get her and Sokka's rooms in order pretty quickly.

"So..." Suki started, "How have you been?"

Katara snuck one eye open to look at Suki, "You mean, how is my brother doing."

Suki shook her head, "No, I found that out for my self earlier today." Suki grinned.

"Oh sweet La, I hope you're not referring to what I think you are." Katara groaned.

"You bet! But _really..._ how are you?"

Katara sat up, stretching her limbs and sighed. She honestly didn't want to talk about it. She had come when she received Zuko's invitation for good reason. His invite was good timing. She unconsciously played with the ends of her curly hair and dug her bare feet into the grass, digging her toes in the cool dirt. "I don't want to talk about it, Suki."

Her friend shrugged, "I could be referring to numerous things. But if you ever want to talk about It, I'm open."

Katara turned to look at her and smiled weakly, "That means a lot to me."

 ***break***

"This is outrageous, Your Majesty!" Zuko frowned at one of his advisor's outburst. "Proceeding with this annulment will jeopardize everything we've worked hard for. Our people need security! You cannot allow this to happen!"

"Noblemen Hee!" Zuko roared, the fire wall that sat in front of him inside the palace throne room rose, '"I suggest you lower your voice! Now we have provided security to our people. Marriage does not bind that."

"Your Majesty," Nobleman Chun stood up from his seat, "Marriage _is_ a matter of security. The people need to know that your rule will pass on without interruption. The people no longer live in fear of war and debt. With an heir following in your footsteps can we finally settle and live in a sense of security."

Zuko groaned. They had been at this for weeks. He had signed the documents finalizing the annulment of his marriage and his advisors has had fits since. "I understand all of your concerns but I cannot force someone into a marriage they do not wish to be in!"

"Lady Mai is a noblewomen." Nobleman Makoto started, " Despite her feelings, she is very well aware of her position. I'm sure if His Majesty was to somehow convince her th-"

"Enough! It is done and there's nothing more to discuss on this matter. I respect Lady Mai thus I will respect her wishes and you will do well enough to do the same. This discussion is over!"

"Uh, Your Majesty?" Nobleman Makoto spoke again, his voice shaky with age. Zuko rolled his eyes and nodded, "May I suggest courting the other noblewomen of our great nation?"

Now Zuko was heated. The last thing he needed was every nobleman throwing their daughters at his feet. He was in no mood for women competing over him. That's especially why he had disbanded his father's harem. But he had to get these men off his back so they could move on to the next subject.

"I'll consider it, Makoto." He replied.

Makoto nodded, accepting the answer.

 ***break***

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Suki asked.

Katara nodded and licked her lips. She was still unbelievably sore. She didn't have too much strength to take care of it with Water Healing so healing salve was the next best thing. She was thankful that Suki knew her situation outside of her family. It was enough she felt ashamed of herself.

She had asked Suki for a favor and they both headed to her chambers. She figured Suki's room would be best so if anyone was specifically looking for her she could avoid being caught in such a manner.

Katara had lowered her legging and skirt to reveal the large horizontal line on her abdomen. It was large, puffy, red and purple. Suki hissed seeing the scar. "Well you'll have to forgive me if this hurts."

"It's fine," Katara sighed," I appreciate your help, its hard to tell where I'm touching under the flap."

"There doesn't seem to be too much left but I can understand. You ready?"

Katara nodded.

"Lie down." Suki scooped up the healing salve with her first two fingers and gently smoothed it onto the scar. Katara winced but bit her lip. After Suki used a bit more salve, she set the jar on her night stand.

"Katara," Suki started, "I want to let you know that I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I wish there was more I could do for you besides this."

Katara gently pulled up her leggings and skirt, "It was sudden, there's nothing you could've done. Honestly I was upset when Sokka told you because I didn't want anyone else outside the family to know. But I'm glad you do."

"You know, you don't have to feel ashamed. No mother should."

"I wasn't ashamed of having my son," Katara shook her head," only of how he was conceived."

Suki smiled and took Katara's hand, "I'm sure he was beautiful."

"He was."

 ***break***

The gang who managed to make it to the palace were in the dinning hall along with the Firelord's advisors and the ambassador's. Zuko hadn't arrived yet. He was late, something he had apparently been doing since Mai left for Kyoshi Island. It was understandable at first but it was starting to upset his advisors who were already frantic about an heir as it was.

The others had asked Suki about her, but Suki only wanted to respect Mai by not discussing her situation. They decided to leave it at that and just focus on why they were all there. Zuko needed them.

A half hour went by and the Firelord still hadn't arrived. The guest started to become frantic from his absence. All except Sokka who complained about not being able to eat until the Firelord had taken first bite. Katara had to continuously shush him.

"He's fine! He's going through a break up. There's no reason to starve ourselves!" Sokka pointed out.

"He invited us here to support him, not stuff our faces!" Katara argued.

"Besides, Snoozles, I can smell the seal jerky on your breathe. I'm pretty sure you stuffed your face before you got here."

"Ooooh," Sokka groaned," but that was a half hour ago!"

Before Sokka could say anymore Zuko stepped into the dining hall, his guards holding the double doors open for him. The Firelord was silent and didn't make eye contact with any of the guest. His eyes were red and dark circles were underneath them. His shoulders were stiff under his robes and his face pale. He had seated himself at the head and looked at the food displayed on the long table and then to his guests. The general and his advisors were seated to his left and his friends to his right. His eyes moved back to the food. Everyone sat in silence for a while and stared at the Firelord. Waiting.

Then the sound of gagging rang in the dining hall.

General Shin jumped up from his seat to attend to Zuko.

The Firelord brought his hand up to stop him,"I'm fine. I'm fine" Zuko made to stand only to collapse taking the dinning wear with him. It was then that his friends stood up quickly from their seats as well. Katara was the first to reach him besides Shin.

"Zuko?" Katara leaned him against her and placed a hand on his scarred cheek, "Zuko, was it something you ate recently?" She pressed two fingers to his pulse.

"It's not poison, Master Katara." Shin informed,"You'd have to eat in order for that to happen."

Katara furrowed her brow and looked at Zuko, "You haven't eaten?"

Zuko shook his head. Katara growled at him for avoiding his health," The Firelord needs to be taken to his room. I can help him from there."

At first no one made a move at her command.

"You heard her!" Shin boomed. The guards made haste to pick up their Firelord and carried them to his chambers. Katara followed close behind.

"So...can we eat?" Sokka broke. Toph growled.

The guards and Katara heard a loud shriek ring through the halls

 ***break***

"Eat, Zuko." Katara demanded. She held a spoonful of miso soup to his lips.

The Firelord shook his head and turned his body over on his bed so his back was facing her. Katara couldn't help but notice his long dark hair that spread on his bare alabaster back skin. _He sure is a lot more muscular than he was when they were kids_. Katara shook her head at the thought.

The guards brought him to his room earlier and his servants came to remove his layer of robes and top knot. Before they could provide him with his evening wear, he collapsed again only Shin caught him this time. Katara advised them to leave him be and lay him on the bed. Once the Firelord settled, Katara huffed and looked at the general.

"I suppose I'll take my leave. I'm sure he'll be safe in your care." Shin told her.

"I don't know, if he keeps up this bratty attitude, I may have to freeze him to the wall and force feed him."

Shin chuckled, "Good night, Master Katara." He looked at her and smiled. Longer than Katara expected and she began to feel the heat in her cheeks. When he realized he was staring, Shin cleared his throat and made to leave, quietly closing the doors behind him.

Katara shook her head and went to grab the miso soup she had requested from one of the staff. After several attempts to get him to eat Katara had enough and bent the water from his water glass and poured it on his head.

"Gah!" Zuko jumped up, "What was that for." he screamed at her.

"Get over yourself, Zuko. This shit's getting old!" Katara bent the water back off him and into the glass. "You need to eat!"

"I told you, _I'm fine."_ He told her between clenched teeth.

"No your not!" she stomped her foot, "Or else you would eat! Zuko don't make me worry about you."

He rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed, "Like you care."

She was taken back from his words, "And what does that mean?"

He flipped over and narrowed his eyes at her, "It means that out of all the years we've been friends and I've confided _everything_ to you, you still kept things from me." Katara's eyes widened, "I told you about my father, the New Ozai Society, my mother's illness, my marriage..."his breathing began to labor, "But you still kept things from me! I'm racking my mind around what everyone wants, from Mai to my advisors, but out of all the chaos I thought you were the one I could pour my heart out to."

Zuko threw the pillows off his bed and burrowed himself in his comforter. Katara gulped, thinking about what he just said. _He knew._ She slowly walked up to his bed, "Zuko." she whispered. He didn't stir. Tears began to form in her eyes and her vision blurred, "Zuko, please." her voice cracked.

It was with that he moved the blanket off himself and turned to look at her. he sighed and opened his blankets and gestured her to come to him. She stood still for a moment before crawling in bed with him. He held her close to him, "I'm sorry...I've been a selfish asshole lately." Katara snorted sarcastically, "I got another letter from Mai this morning."

Katara pulled herself from his hold, "What?"

He nodded, "She wrote to me, telling me she was doing well and that she's was sorry. But she just wasn't happy and that she still loved me but it wasn't enough to stay knowing she would lose me more to the people than have me to herself. Or some shit like that." He groaned, putting his hand on his forehead.

Katara laughed a bit, "What sort of crap is that?" She laughed a little more and Zuko started to laughed with her.

"Apparently something a moody ex wife would say." He licked his dry lips, "But I still love that moody ex wife..."

"You probably always will." she took both his hands in hers,"You'll find love again."

He rolled his eyes, "I doubt it. But I'll explain that another time." He removed his hands from her grasp, "So...a baby?"

Katara looked into his amber eyes, "How-"

"The servants I sent to aid you claimed you had a 'birthing scar'."

Katara slapped her palm against her forehead. She forgot she exposed herself in the tub from when she first displayed her anger two weeks ago. She didn't think twice about it let alone think they would tell Zuko. She felt anger bubble in her chest.

Zuko shook his head,"They came to me only because one of them assumed that is was a terrible injury and was concerned."

Katara sighed,"To be honest, Zuko, I'm not ready to discuss it. It all happened so recently."

"Oh...well, is the child at least healthy?" He asked.

Katara averted her eyes downward and frowned, "No... he's not."

Zuko seemed to understand, "I'm sorry for your loss."

She shrugged, "I'll be fine. Just like you will. So, please, Zuko...eat?"

Smoke released from his nostrils with a huff. He then looked up her and a smile spread on his face, "Okay."

She smiled back from his answer.

They laid silent, staring into each other's eyes. His gold eyes bore into her cerulean, drawn into one another. Right when their faces were inches apart and Katara could feel Zuko's breathe on her lips, they both slowly closed their eyes.

"So, was it Aang's?" Zuko whispered.

He laughed when a pillow hit him in the face.

 **A lot going on but I'm having fun getting all them together. Plus I love seeing Zuko and Katara's relationship develop in a carefree manner. Hoped you all liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter the gang gets a surprise visitor, Sokka's leaving for the South Pole, and we get to see a little of drunk Katara.**

 **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

It was a rainy day in the Fire Nation Capitol. The seasons were changing but the humidity never seemed to cease. At least the nights were colder and nobody was more grateful for that than the Water Tribe siblings. It had been a month since the gang had all arrived, all except Aang himself. Zuko received a letter via messenger hawk stating that Aang had to hold off on reconstructing the Air Temples for some matters in a town northeast of the Earth Kingdom and would make it when things settled. He also stated he could only stay for a short while so he could proceed with reconstruction before heading to Republic City again.

The gang was looking forward to seeing the Avatar, since it had been so long for all of them. Especially being all together at once. Although a part of Katara was relieved since their relationship didn't end on good terms two years into them dating. Well, so much more her trying to confront him about their issues and him running off without listening. It was nothing new for Katara and one of the reasons she wanted to end it. It was literally like talking to the wind.

Katara, Toph, Zuko, Suki and Sokka sat in one of the parlors in the palace during the rainfall. Suki was playing pai sho against Zuko. Toph was happily picking her toes and Sokka went through scrolls he found in the library as Katara laid her head in his lap staring out at the falling rain.

They all had plans to head outside and take turns sparring only the dark clouds in the distance forced them all back inside. Katara was disappointed, mainly because she had finally healed up enough to spar and wanted to ease back into training. She very well still wanted to in the rain but all of them argued how they didn't stand a chance against her in the rain, regardless of her rustiness, and getting wet was not part of the plan. Of course, all of them except Toph who wouldn't mind rolling around in mud.

The gang was silent, making the rain and shuffling pai sho tiles the only sounds in the room. But it didn't bother any of them. They were all pretty comfortable with one another.

Katara was upset. Sokka would be leaving in the morning to head back to the South Pole. He claimed he had been gone long enough and even though their dad was holding down the fort, as the new chief, Sokka needed to head back from being gone for almost two months.

Katara wanted to use Zuko as an excuse, just so he wouldn't leave so soon. But she knew Zuko was progressing at his own pace. He had finally gotten to the point where he showed up to meetings on time and was eating and exercising regularly.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Katara had asked earlier that morning. She was helping him pack for the voyage back home the next morning. And even though she didn't have to, she helped him neatly organize his things. Mainly because organizing material things weren't Sokka's thing. Amazing Tactician and smart to boot (on most things) but tended to put his pants on backwards. Katara mentally sighed, _what would he do without her?_

"You know I have to, Katara." The new chief looked over a novelty globe of the four nations he had purchased from a vendor during one of their outings. "Besides Zuko seems fine and if worse comes to worse he has you guys here for a little longer."

"Yeah..." Katara pouted. But she needed her brother just as much as Zuko did.

Sokka seemed to catch onto what she was thinking and went to take her hand so the both of them could sit on his bed, "Hey," he lifts her chin to look at him, "You'll be fine too. I know the last year has been tough on you but your strong and if anyone could get through this, it's you." He gently patted her stomach. Katara slowly nodded in agreement. "You can come too." Sokka suggested.

Katara closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We all still love you. Gran Gran, dad, all our friends back home. Don't let what those Northerners think bother you."

"They don't, Sokka." she sighed, "It's just me. I can't seem to help feeling the way I do, even though I know I shouldn't. But I'm just not ready to go home. Not yet."

"Well, when you"re ready, we'll be waiting."

Katara smiled and jumped into her brother's arms for a hug. He tightened the hug, tickling her forehead with his goatee.

"Besides, no one cleans my dirty socks the way you do."

The silence was broken in the parlor room when General Shin walked in to announce a guest, "Good afternoon. I wanted to present to you all a visitor. Former General and Dragon of the West, Prince Iroh."

The gaang stood up quickly when Iroh entered the parlor with his Earth Kingdom attire and the smile that they had all come to love.

"Uncle!" Zuko was the first to approach Iroh for hug.

"It is good to see you, Nephew." Iroh returned the hug. He pulled away to greet everyone else with a smile. "I see you've invited everyone else as well. It's so pleasant to see all your faces again." He looked around a bit more, "All except Avatar Aangs, only, I assume he has his reasons."

"He'll make it when he has time, Uncle." Zuko explained. "I wrote you months ago and you said you were busy, so you were finally able to make it?"

"Yes. The tea shop had a bit of a rough patch but once things settled I took the next boat here."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Sit!" Zuko led him to the table sitting at the center of the room and everyone else joined them. Zuko gently helped his uncle get seated on a cushion.

"Oh, Shin." Iroh looked to the Gnereal, "Can you have tea sent to us. Preferably ginseng."

"Of course, Prince Iroh."

"Oh, for Agni's Sake, Shin, I keep telling you to call me Uncle."

The general only smiled and took his leave. Zuko took his place next to his uncle and held his hand, "I've missed you. There's so much..." Zuko trailed off and scratched the back of his neck, "There' so much I have to tell you."

Iroh squeezed his nephew's hand, "Of course you do. But in the meantime, how are the rest of you? Katara? Your blossoming into a fine beauty every time I see you."

Katara tried to cover her blush with her hands, "I'm doing well, Uncle. Sokka was recently made Chief and I've been teaching waterbending at a school back home."

"Really? Well, they're lucky to have a such a wonderful master teaching them. And congratulations, Chief Sokka. I assume there will be a wedding in order this coming future." He gestured to the betrothal necklace Suki was wearing.

Suki and Sokka smiled at each other. "Yes, Uncle."

"Hey, Gramps!" Toph interrupted.

"Why isn't it the lovely Earthbending Master Toph. Although I can't say it's been a long time since I last seen you." Toph was the only one in the group who was able to visit Iroh in Ba Sing Se regularly.

"What? You don't like my company?"

Iroh laughed from his stomach, "On the contrary, I always look forward to it."

The tea arrives and Zuko offered to pour everyone's cup.

 ***break***

The rain began to subside as the clouds broke to reveal the setting sun. The Firelord sat at a table across from his uncle in his office. Zuko had dinner sent to the room so that they cold speak in private.

"You seem to be eating well, nephew." Iroh had been observing him since he first arrived.

"I can't say I always have been." Zuko frowned.

Iroh nodded for Zuko to continue.

"She didn't want to make it work anymore." Zuko averted his eyes downward," I just couldn't- I tried but it just wasn't enough. I don't even know what I could've done t prevent it. Either way it's bad enough that my advisors are pissed that I agreed to the annulment without an heir."

"And is everything currently official."

"It was all finalized a month ago."

Iroh took a sip of his tea and hummed, "Have you considered courting any of the other Fire Nation noblewomen?"

"..." Zuko groaned, "I've been considering it. Even though I feel like I need time, I know I don't have a choice."

Iroh wouldn't admit it but a certain waterbending master came to mind. Unfortunately with the turmoil still simmering in the Fire Nation and the people still questioning Zuko's seat to the throne, it would only cause the poor girl more harm than good.

"Yes. And marrying within our Nation would be ideal. You could choose a wife otherwise, but in your current state, marrying an outsider would only cause more trouble."

Zuko nodded in agreement, a frown turned on his lips.

"I am at least glad to see so many of your friends here supporting you in your time of need. Especially Master Katara, considering she is naturally kind ."

With that the frown on Zuko's face turned into a smile. "Yes."

As though reading his thoughts, Iroh continued, "She is such a caring and good natured woman. I imagine she will make a wonderful wife and mother someday."

Zuko's smile disappeared at the idea of Katara marrying another man while raising his children.

"I only hope that after recently given birth that it does not affect her obtaining such a future."

Zuko's eyebrow knitted, "What? How-"

"Your aunt looked almost as tired and uncomfortable after giving birth to our Lu Ten. I believe she is unmarried, she still wears the same betrothal necklace that was given to her by her mother. How is the child?"

Zuko shook his head slowly, "Unfortunately, the baby did not make it."

Iroh's eyes widened, "I am sorry for her loss. No parent should have to bury their own child." A tear formed at the pit of his eye. "I only hope that she isn't in the Fire Nation due to being possibly shunned."

"Shunned?" Zuko's face contorted in confusion.

"I'm not too sure about Southern Water Tribe Customs but in the North, women are punished for having children out of wedlock. It is a complete sign of disrespect for a woman to lie with a man who is not her husband. Her and the child are to live within a certain distance of the village, severed from having contact with their own family. They are lucky if they can purchase goods from within the town if any vendors would allow them. And anyone who spoke to them would be cast out as well."

Zuko slammed his fist on the table and stood up, the flames lit on the surrounding candles burned brighter. "That's cruel! Katara is the the daughter of the former chief and sister of the current. They wouldn't do that!" It wasn't exactly okay in the Fire Nation but it was only frowned upon and no one was punished for that reason!

"Calm down, Zuko," Iroh grabbed his hand and gestured for him to sit, "Katara comes from a kind and loving family. I am sure they would not allow such a thing to happen to her."

"..."Zuko growled and sat down. Once his breathing began to calm and the flames simmered down on the candles, he asked. "And what of the man that helped conceive the child? What happens to him?"

"Nothing. He is still to marry the wife of his choosing and have chidren with her."

"While the mother of his disgraced one and her child receive no help from him?"

"Yes. But like I said before, Katara's family comes from a completely different background."

Iroh had felt bad for upsetting his nephew over his friend and decided to change the subject. "Although, I must say, Master Katara seems to get more beautiful everytime I see her. Pregnancy has definitely given her a certain _glow._ "

Zuko's face flushed. He has noticed how much of a woman Katara has become. When he seen her walk off the plank of one of his ships two months ago, it took all his strength to pry his eyes away from her. From her curvaceous figure to the high cheekbones that replaced the baby fat previously on her face. Her chocolate skin and her wavy long hair that went to her bottom made his mouth go dry. Pregnancy had definitely defined all the right places too.

Zuko cleared his throat and took of a gulp of his tea. "Yeah..." was all Zuko could croak.

Iroh chuckled at his nephew. Zuko couldn't fool him.

 ***break***

Morning came all too fast for Katara as she held her brother close trying her best not to cry. As much as she was still unable to have the courage to go back home she still missed her family. Having Sokka leave was even more heartbreaking. Out of all the things they've been through together, she realized this would be the longest they've ever separated.

"Okay, Katara." Sokka patted her head. She only ended up squeezing him harder and he heard bones crack. "Agh! Katara-that's...that's enough!"

Katara let go immediately when she heard him gasping for air, "Sorry." She smiled apologetically.

"It's okay." he croaked, waving his hand. "I love you, little sis."

"I love you too."

Suki came up after Katara to give her future husband a kiss, "I'll see you in two months."

"Of course, my love." Sokka returned the kiss then placed his forehead against hers. Suki would be moving to the South Pole once she tied up some loose ends at Kyoshi Island. She was training the new leader of the Kyoshi Warriors before she arrived at the Fire Nation and would set off to leave there in two weeks to finalize everything.

"Enough with the sap fest. Just get going, Snoozles!" Toph exclaimed.

"I'll miss you too, shorty." Sokka went to ruffle her hair. Toph blushed at the gesture.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya around." She punched him directly in the arm causing him to wince.

"Firelord." Sokka bowed to Zuko.

"Chief Sokka." Zuko bowed back. After a few chuckles, the men went in for a hug.

"Take care of my sister, man." Sokka whispered.

"You know I will."

With that Sokka made his way down the stairs leading to the palace entrance to be escorted to the docks. Katara felt the weight of it all at once and her tears broke free down her cheeks. She promised herself she would get through this. No matter what, she would.

 ***break***

Suki, Toph and Katara were lying on the floor of Suki's room in a circle, their heads in the middle, and staring at the ceiling. The girls were passing a bottle of fire whiskey amongst themselves, rambling away about their recent lives.

Suki talked about her and Sokka's wedding and what they were going to do, where they would live afterwards and how many children they planned on having. Katara was excited to hear it all and Toph wanted to gag from the overload of girly talk. Katara liked fire whiskey. When Suki and Toph first offered the bottle to Katara, expecting her to preach about the terrible benefits of alcohol, she snatched it from Toph's hand, popped the top and took a couple swigs.

"Hey!" Toph yelled, "I bought that! I never got a hit yet!"

Katara wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and coughed, "Whoa, that's strong."

"You bet you sweet ass it is, Sugar Queen. I paid good money for that stuff." Toph snatched it back to take a drink herself and went to sit on the floor. Suki chuckled and took Katara's hand to lead her to where Toph sat.

"You know. I never had what they call 'a girls night out'." Katara admitted.

"Really?" Suki actually looked surprised. "We used to all the time at Kyoshi Island. Me and the warriors would have girl talks, play pranks, talk about boys." Suki made kissy faces at Katara making her giggling. She was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol.

"Not that." Toph rolled her eyes, "One: Considering the Kyoshi Warriors were made up of nothing but girls, I'm sure girls night out was every night and two: She means an _actual_ girls night out not a slumber party."

"Ooh, like bar hopping and flirty guys?" Suki grinned.

Toph smirked, "Yup! In fact I know this place where hot Fire Nation guys cater to women."

"Ew! No." Katara had to stop her there. "I'm not paying some guy to _cater_ to me!"

"Not in _that_ way, Katara."

"Oh." Katara took the bottle from Suki.

"I mean they strip down to just their underpants and dance for you."

Katara spit out the contents and Suki had to pat her back to relieve her cough.

"Why would you want to go, anyway, Toph? You can't even see them." Suki pointed out.

"Hey, I just wanna know what all the hypes about. The female staff here sure do talk."

Katara managed to catch her breath and fanned herself. The coughing on top of the heat from the alcohol had her body feeling twenty degreed hotter. "Well, that's a girl night out that's never going to happen."

Toph shrugged and took the fire whiskey from Katara. "Your not being a prude because you had a baby, are you?"

Suki and Katara looked at each other mirroring contorted faces.

"You forget who I am, Sugar Queen."

Katara sighed and laid down on her back on the floor. "So everyone knows then? All except Aang." Katara actually didn't seem upset about it. It was quite a big weight off her shoulders.

"Yup, and good luck with that."

"Thanks for the support, Toph." Katara snorted.

"Your welcome. But in all seriousness, I am sorry."

Katara sat up and jumped on top of Toph to give her a hug and Suki joined in. They barely had time to dodge the floor that lifted up and pushed the two girls off of the earthbender.

 ***break***

"Zuko?" The Firelord stirred in his sleep. "Zuko...get up..." He only hummed in response and turned on his stomach.

"Zuko!"

The Firelord sat up in his bed sending a fire ball out in front of him.

"Whoa." A voice giggled. "That was kinda cool."

"What?" Zuko blinked and his vision began to clear. Katara stood on the side of his bed with only her night gown on. He blushed from his cheeks to his neck.

"You awake now?" Katara whispered, giggling again.

"Yeah..." He eyed her one last time before the conclusion to her behavior came to mind. "Are you drunk?"

"Mmm...Maybe."

"Katara, you should go to bed. It's still late."

"Hey!" Katara jumped into his bed without his permission and crawled over to him. "Have you had fire whiskey before?"

"Katara, this really isn't the time." Zuko groaned in exhaustion. He had a long day and just wanted to sleep.

"I'm sorry...I just miss talking to you and it feels like forever since we last had a conversation."

Zuko sighed in admittance. He had been more busy lately, and barely had time to have a real conversation with any of his friends. He caught up with them at moments when they were all together but it was only for a breif amount time. He had made contact with a match maker and wasn't too pleased with her methods. But it had to be done.

"Ugh, can't this wait til morning?" Zuko asked.

"No." she lifted her gown, exposing her thighs, to crawl closer to his side. That did not go unnoticed by Zuko. "Did you know there are places in the capital where men strip down to their underwear for money?" Katara giggled.

 _What the hell?_ "Katara I think you had too much to drink tonight."

"No, it's true, Toph told me!"

The Firelord rolled his eyes. Zuko wasn't unaware of what she was saying, he just knew she was drunk due to the inappropriate announcement. He was going to have to get one of the guards to get her back to her room. Wait, how did she get pass the guards? He narrowed his eyes at her and ran out of bedroom to the main chamber. He opened the door to the entrance to find both his guards incapacitated and frozen to the wall.

He turned back around to see Katara behind him with a huge grin on her face. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the front of his robe. His eyes widened from how close she was, "I wonder what you look like in your underpants, Zuko." she whispered.

Zuko felt a shiver go up his spine when she began to untie the sash of his robe. Katara never took her eyes off his and Zuko made no effort to stop her ministrations. She looked so seductive the way she rubbed up against him. Zuko told himself that she was a friend and he just went through a divorce and she, the loss of her son. Neither of them were in a position to-Ohhh, she was suckling his earlobe. Zuko closed his eyes, _To hell with it!_

It was then that the sound of her gagging hit his ears and vomit splashed on the floor beside them is when he woke from his daze.

 **I know, I'm such a tease. Forgive me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had absolutely no plans of finishing this tonight but I had to get it out of my head before it left me. Hope you guys like it.**

 **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

 _Katara stood outside the meeting room where her father and his council assembled. Sokka sat next to her holding her hand tightly as they listened to the raised voices coming from inside the room. They sat right outside the door, backs against it, Katara leaning her head against her brothers shoulder and eyes focused on the wall across from them._

 _She could feel the hole at the pit of her stomach and her heart hammering hard in her chest. She knew that her family loved her and she knew they would never do anything to hurt her. But considering the amount of pressure the chieftain was getting from some of the council and the tiredness in his eyes from the consistent badgering he was receiving from the issue at hand, Katara wasn't so sure anymore. It was getting to the point where if she was in his shoes, she'd probably cave._

 _Chief_ _Hakoda was determined to stick by his daughter. No matter what others thought. His mother didn't leave the Northern Water Tribe for her children and her grandchildren to have to succumb to the same customs she was faced with. He would not allow such a harsh thing come to pass on his daughter, even if it meant him fighting the whole damn Northern Water Tribe army themselves._

 _And that's what made Katara feel even lower than she already did. Her father worked so hard to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe to it's former self before the one hundred year war and with the help of the Northern Water Tribe. He claimed, the day they had finalized reconstruction, that he owed their sister tribe for the dedication and time they put into rebuilding the village. It was a beautiful day, smiling faces and a feast no one had ever seen in the South Pole. Sokka was especially thrilled. All the food, and the lights and the music. It was like everything came to life and the light reflecting on the snow that night shined brighter than the stars._

 _That was the night Katara had given herself to him. The man that changed her life forever._

 _Looking back, Katara ran through so many different scenarios of how she could have prevented it all. From the time she opened herself up to a man from the North to the time she announced to her father the most hurtful news. She could see the slight disappointment in his eyes when she told him she was with child. But it was gone in a flash because he knew he should comfort his daughter instead. Katara never felt guilt rile up inside her as much as that moment. That night when he kissed her on her forehead and told her how much he loved and supported her, she cried until her eyes went dry and she felt herself heave with sobs._

 _Then when the whole village discovered her pregnancy, many congratulated her. But others wanted her to be held accountable._

 _"You are letting the customs of your tribe adhere your decision in this matter. I have no doubt the love you have for your daughter but if you want the support of the Northern Water Tribe you must also embrace our customs and laws to an extent. I mean, it's enough that you allow your women freedom," The oldest council, Kassuq, mockingly chuckled, "but you must draw the line somewhere. "_

 _"And what are you suggesting?" Bato stood up. "That my niece be kicked out of the tribe that loves and supports her? Despite her mistakes? That she be pushed away from her family and left on her own? I think not. We appreciate the help the North has sent us but we don't owe you enough to cast one of our own out!"_

 _"Last I checked, you are not the Tribe's Chief." another of the council, Suluk, stated. "You mock our ways in the North? Yet yours is unsophisticated and immoral!"_

 _"You call banishing a young woman to live in isolation, moral?!" The chieftain finally spoke. "I don't know what the North sees in their women but here in the Southern Tribe, we respect them and protect them. They are who birthed us and gave us children. They are not tools to be used and thrown away when useless in our eyes!"_

 _"You misunderstand us, Chief Hakoda. We have order. Order is what brings dignity and honor to our Great Tribe and without order, you are withered and weak. Much like how this tribe was after the civil war." Kassuq bit back._

 _Hakoda slammed his fist on the table the tribal council and him were all adjourned at. "You are not to say such things about my tribe and you will not refer to my daughter as a disgrace! Suluk, Kassuq when you first arrived I added you two on my council of five because you have given so much advice and knowledge that aided this tribe, but by the spirits, I will not allow you to bad mouth my Katara or any tribeswomen for that matter."_

 _Suluk huffed and shook his head, "Maybe she should of thought of that before lying with a married man."_

 ** _*break*_**

Katara woke up. She was having that dream again. Not so much of a dream as it was a flash back. She whined as the mid morning sun snuck into her room and she shut her eyes tight to block out the brightness. She felt sick to her stomach. Not just from the memory but also when she tried to feel up Zuko a few days ago.

He wouldn't really look at her after that and every time she tried to find a way to get to him so she could apologize for her behavior he always seemed to find a way to avoid her. From skipping meals in the dinning hall to using his guards to make excuses. She was starting to get frantic and angry. _What the hell did he have to be embarrassed for?_

Katara mentally sighed and decided it was time t get up. Zuko was going to have to talk to her some time and he should know by now that Katara was stubborn when determined and he should just give up while he can. She got up, puffing her chest, ready to start the day. She will not let Zuko's attitude interfere with the beautiful autumn day that awaits her. She was going to head down to the training room, practice her bending and then enjoy a cup of tea and rose cake in the gardens with Iroh.

That's it. That's how her day will play out!

She took a bath and made her way through the halls of the Fire Nation palace. Greeting noblemen and servants on the way down. When she made it to the training room, she was hoping to possibly see Toph or maybe even Suki. But to her joy and also disappointment, Zuko was there, practicing his fire bending. He didn't seem to notice Katara as she stopped where she was and silently stood to the side. Watching him practice his forms.

Zuko was sleek with sweat, muscles flexing under his porcelain skin. The top half his hair was held in a ponytail while the bottom hung down his back, strands sticking to his shoulders. His brows were knitted in concentration. He was shirtless and barefoot and was only wearing red trousers .It reminded Katara of the first time she had ever seen him train. He was handsome and well toned for his age. Now he was tall, almost a head taller than her, and body build as though Agni had sculpted him himself. Katara blushed at the idea of how his upper body would feel under her hands. Unfortunately she hadn't gotten that far the night she drank fire whiskey with Toph and Suki. Vomit turned out to be deterring in the end.

It took a almost ten minutes before he realized someone else was in the room with him. It took his all not to groan in frustration when he realized the person was Katara. Staring at him and smiling sinisterly. She finally got him cornered.

Zuko wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and walked to the edge of the sparring ring to retrieve his towel without looking in Katara's direction.

"You can't ignore me forever, Zuko." she warned him.

He 'tched' and used the towel to wipe his face and neck before heading for the exit. His path ended up blocked before he could go any further.

"Move." He demanded.

"No." Katara refused to budge.

Not up to dealing with her stubborn attitude, Zuko grabbed her by the arms, lifted her and moved her out of his way, "Hey!" she yelped. When he set her back on her feet, she quickly turned in his direction. "Hey!" she yelled again. "I was talking to you!"

"Yeah, well I don't have the time." Zuko yelled back over his shoulder. In all honesty, he wasn't mad at her but at himself. Her presence seemed to stir something in him he hadn't felt in a while. It was nerve racking and only seemed to increase since the night she showed up in his room drunk and half naked. Her sheer light blue gown left nothing to the imagination and it kept him up at night until he gave himself relief from the strain in his sleep pants. Zuko felt guilty. How did he end up acting like a hormonal teenage boy again?

He had to distance himself before he succumbed to something they both would probably regret. But before he could get any further he fell forward, nearly slamming his face into the floor before he caught himself with his hands on the ground. He looked behind him, feeling something cool atound his ankle, to see that Katara had used a water whip to knock him over.

Zuko growled, bending fire from his foot to turn the water to steam and release himself. Before he could fully stand up straight another whip hit him in the rear. _For Agni's sake!_ "What is your problem!" He yelled, smoke releasing from his nostrils as he rubbed his sore bottom.

"What's my problem?" She bent the water from nearby barrels she was usually provided with during her stay and used it to circle around her, "I've been trying to get your attention for days and you ignore me? Then you ask me what my problem is?" Katara sent a another whip his way only for Zuko to block it with a stream of fire.

"Whatever's going on with you, it can wait. I don't have time for your over dramactic nagging."

"Nagging?!" Katara was fuming. She gathered all the water she could reach and sent a wall of water in his direction. Zuko parted it with fire, causing steam to spread in every direction. The room went alive with fire and water, the two began to sweat from the fierce attacks they were throwing at one another. At first, Zuko was afraid to hurt her so he didn't put too much into his moves, but when he realized Katara wasn't holding back, he decided he shouldn't either.

She was quicker than he remembered. Pregnancy did little to hinder her skill and movements, but he did notice that she had a slight hesitation in her step with her right foot. Zuko decided it was time to end this feud and sent multiple fire balls at her in every direction. One thing he could count on was that Katara was no good at close combat, so when she was distracted by the fireballs, Zuko slid his way over. Katara, using water to diminish the attacks, had little time to register what he was doing before he greabbed her by her shoulder, turned her around and twisted her arm behind her back. Forcing her on her knees.

Katara gasped in surprise then went red with anger. "Let me go." she hissed between clenched teeth.

"No." Zuko griped his hands on her shoulder and forearm to ensure security. "Not until you agree to stop this."

Katara tried to pry herself from his hold. She sighed, contemplating weather she should give in or move for another attack when he released her. She pursed he lips and closed her eyes, nodding her head to indicate that she gave in. Zuko slowly released his hold on her and went to back away only to be kicked from under his feet and fall flat on his back with a grunt.

Katara quickly crawled to where he laid and went to straddle his hips.

"I'm warning you now, Katara. _Get off!_ "

"Not until you apologize for ignoring me." She gripped her thighs tighter around his waist and Zuko did what he could to suppress a moan.

"Me? Apologize? Why don't you apologize for freezing my guards to the wall and sneaking in my bedroom to molest me?!"

"I wasn't-I mean, I-" Katara was dumbstruck. How could she possibly explain such a behavior. Yes, she was extremely attracted to Zuko, even since they were kids but she wouldn't molest him...kind of. "I was...drunk."

"..." Zuko hummed. The way she sounded didn't convince him in the least. But either way he couldn't get caught up in whatever she was trying to pull and needed to get from underneath her before she noticed the erection he was sporting.

Katara's eyes went wide.

 _Too late._

Katara jumped up from straddling his waist and blushed down to her neck. "I-I am so...sorry."

Zuko shook his head. He couldn't think of a single word to say. Katara brought her hand out to help him up and Zuko took it, mumbling a thanks.

"I really am sorry, though." She started to play with the ends of her hair. "I shouldn't have did that to your guards or snuck into your room." Katara sighed, slumping her shoulders and averting her eyes. "I think I've disgraced myself enough as it is."

Zuko's creased his brow. "How can you say such a thing about yourself?"

Katara shook her head. "It's nothing." She whispered.

"It's not nothing!" Zuko took her by the chin. "You are not disgraceful. You are so much more than you realize."

"Zuko, stop, I-"

"Enough! I'm Firelord and what I say is goes!" His lips tugged into a smile. "You are not disgraceful. You are Katara, Master Waterbender and teacher of the Avavtar. No one can come close to how truly amazing you are."

"Zuko..."

That's when it hit Katara. Through all the times she's told herself that she wasn't feeling what she was feeling. Through all the letters and the closeness they developed through all the years, she couldn't deny herself anymore.

She was having feelings for Zuko and, boy was she in trouble.

"Does..." Her voice began to shake. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Zuko chuckled. She never realized how deep his voice had gotten, "I was never mad at you to begin with."

"Then, why-"

Zuko blushed and then looked down at his nether regions.

Katara's eyes widened and her mouth formed in an 'O'. "I see." She cleared her throat. "Well, I guess if you have a girl rubbing up against you, it's hard...not...to feel that way."

"Ugh, you have no idea." _You'd be surprised,_ Katara thought. "But at least we're okay. We're okay, right?"

Katara looked up at him and grinned. "We're okay, Zuko."

"Good. That's good. Um...I'll see you at lunch with Toph and Suki?"

"You got it, Firelord."

Zuko grabbed his towel that fell on the floor and exited the training room.

 **Sweet! Got it done and I only have another six hours til work. Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! And I've brought more drama along with me. In this chapter we find out who Katara's baby's father is, Zuko begins is search for the next Fire Lady, and Katara is given a chance to move on (but not without hesitancy). Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The breeze was nice this time of year. Even though Iroh enjoyed the summers, autumn was his favorite time of the year. It was still hot but the cooler evenings called for celebrations all around the nation. From holidays where children wore mask of monsters to ward off evil spirits in good fun to festivals where food of the season floated in the air, where people danced and lit candles in the streets when the days of sun ran short. Fruits and vegetables were ripe for picking and comfort food shared among neighbors made from the harvest.

It hadn't always been that way in the Fire Nation. Things were strict up until six years ago. People were required to be educated and proper in order not embarrass their nation. Children were restricted from acting like…well, children. They were to sit quietly and not to speak unless spoken to and to follow the path their country saw fit for them without a choice. The only people that got away with it were the colonies in the Earth Kingdom and rural areas that didn't attract the attention of the Fire Nation government.

Iroh was happy to see how far his home had come. The Fire Nation may not be where it needed to be but Firelord Zuko went a long way to burrow his nation out of the dark times. It was truly glorious. Iroh couldn't be prouder of his nephew.

Iroh looked over the royal gardens and sighed in content. He sat at a small table he had requested the servants bring outside so that he could enjoy his tea in relaxation. It was truly a beautiful day. A sad smile crossed his lips as he remembered sitting in this very spot four year ago, months after Ursa first came back to the Fire Nation from her banishment. She was found residing with another woman who had lost her husband to the war and Ursa happily nannied the widow's children. Ursa, being the mother Iroh knew she's always been, cared for them like they were her own.

He remembers sitting in this exact spot around this time when the weather was just the same, sipping on jasmine tea with his sister-in-law. Ursa was just as beautiful as the day she had been banished. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and crow's feet lined at her eyes. Her face was slimmer due to the illness she contracted and her skin paler but she was beautiful none the less.

Ursa stared off at her favorite pond where the new born turtle ducks played in the water. The mother turtle duck staying close by her offspring. She had set her elbow on the table to balance her head in her hand. Iroh could see the small smile on her lips as her mind wondered.

"Something on your mind, Lady Ursa?" Iroh asked, sitting his cup down on the table.

Ursa directed her eyes to Iroh without turning her head and her smile broadened. "I am no Lady, Iroh. I never was. I was banished before that could ever happen."

"But you are still a princess." Iroh informed.

"I am Ursa, mother to my two children and nothing more." Ursa felt her heart drop. Azula came to mind. The day she seen her daughter locked away in a psych ward was just as heart breaking as the day she was forced to abandon her children. Azula was so far gone and Ursa blamed herself for not being more of a mother to her only daughter as she should've been. She did this. From Azula's insanity to Zuko's scar. She had submitted her children to torture.

As though reading her mind, Iroh went to wrap his hand around her frail one. "And a wonderful one at that."

Ursa was not convinced. "It won't be long. Before he finds out."

"When do plan on telling him? He will not take this well." Iroh removed his hand from hers.

Ursa chuckled lightly. "Soon. He has been overwhelmingly catering to me since I've come back. Although, I understand his reasonings, I must remind him to settle down. But I haven't seen his smile in so many years…I don't want it to disappear…not yet." Ursa shut her eyes and sighed.

"I understand what you mean. Zuko has always been conflicted since the day Ozai burned his face and banished him to an almost impossible task of finding the Avatar. Since his journey, he has come a long way. When I had seen him and the Avatar and all his friends come together to defeat the previous Firelord, he certainly proved how much he had changed. You should've seen him the day the war had ended." Iroh held his belly and laughed, "His smile was so big! His friends cheering around him in victory."

Ursa smiled, "I wish I could've seen it." Ursa finally took a sip of her tea. Unfortunately, she was so lost in thought it ended up going cold. "I must say, I do enjoy the company of his friends, they're so lively."

"Yes. That they are."

Ursa's smile fades when she starts to have a coughing fit. Iroh quickly pour her a glass of water and moves to hand it to her. She lifts her hand up to stop him as she shakes her head. When her cough settles, she notices the blood on her hand and grabs a handkerchief to clean it off her hand and mouth. She strains a smile to ease Iroh's worried look.

"Come on, Iroh, don't give me that look. Every day is a day to laugh and love. I do not want any memories of your sad face when I pass."

Iroh pursed his lips and closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears forming at the pit of his eye.

"Iroh? Are you okay?"

He recognized that voice but it wasn't Ursa's. Slowly opening his eyes so that his gold could meet cerulean, Katara looked at him in concern.

Iroh wiped the tear away before it could fall and grinned at the young waterbender. "I am fine, my dear, just a little taken with memories."

"Oh." Katara's eyebrows knitted. "I hope it was nothing bad."

The former general chuckled. "Of course not, my dear."

"Good." Katara grinned. "I like your smile better." She set the cup of tea down he offered her when she ran into him while walking the gardens earlier that morning. She actually planned on doing some yoga and was only in a black tunic, blue trousers and completely barefoot but drinking tea with Iroh sounded a lot better.

Iroh couldn't help but bust out laughing much to Katara's confusion but she didn't mind. "You are wonderful company, Master Katara. As much as I wish I could spend every morning drinking tea with you I must return to Ba Sing Se eventually."

"What?!" Katara wasn't ready for that. "So soon?"

Iroh nodded, "As much as I'd love to stay, my tea shop can only be handled for so long by my new apprentice. I am sure I will be needed back soon."

"I understand…" Katara was disappointed. Especially since Suki was leaving in a few days and Toph would most likely go back with Iroh. Aang hadn't even shown up yet. She was already starting to feel lonely. Of course, Zuko would be there but the Firelord had duties, she couldn't hold him up forever.

Katara almost asked him another question when she seen the Firelord walk into the gardens. He hadn't noticed Katara and his uncle standing by the rose bushes and was too far away to hear if any one of them called out to him. Katara contemplated running to him but the thought flew out of her mind when a young woman stepped in the rose garden to stand next to Zuko and slipped her arm through his.

Zuko seemed to be laughing as she spoke words Katara couldn't hear. She was tall and thin with dark brown hair pinned up in too buns with braids wrapped around them and pinned with ruby encrusted gold pins. Her skin was porcelain without a single blemish, brown eyes that twinkled and her lips were painted red. Her white and red robes embroidered with gold fire lilies made it obvious she was of noble blood.

Katara quickly looked away, brow furrowed, and bit her bottom lip. She knew of Zuko escorting some of the noblewomen in an effort to court the next Fire lady but she didn't realize it was going to hurt so much. Now she felt more alone than ever.

Iroh could see the pained look on her face when he noticed the couple by the rose gardens and he hurt for her. He was upset that Katara witnessed it but knew Zuko had to do this. Seeing her expression made him wish she was back in the South Pole. Her company has been wonderful but he was not oblivious to her feeling. Nor was he to Zuko's but his nephew was more in denial.

"Um…" Katara reached for her cup of tea only to knock it over and spilled the contents on her lap. She jumped out of instinct but was relieved to realize the tea had gone cold but it didn't deter the awkwardness. "I-uh…I-I'm going to get cleaned up!"

She stood up and ran into the palace. Iroh called out to her holding a handkerchief but his words did not reach his ears.

 _What was that? What was that?!_

Katara could feel her heart drumming in her chest and bit her balled fist. She ran further than she intended and stopped in front of the main entrance of the palace. She looked up at the large double doors and bent over to grab her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

It was Zuko. Only the Firelord doing his duty. But it still hurt beyond belief but she still shouldn't be having these feelings.

When Katara first discovered them, it was like a punch to the gut. Even if he did return his feeling and she doubts he does, no one in the Fire Nation would accept her by his side and she didn't think she had it in her to be a Fire Lady in the first place nor did she want to. She swallowed a dry lump in her throat to prevent tears from developing in her eyes.

She exhaled deeply and stood up straight. Maybe she should just go home.

No, no. She wasn't ready. She could always go to the Earth Kingdom with Iroh and Toph. Zuko seemed fine getting over Mai. It had been months and they were no longer needed to comfort him. _I'm sure that prissy little noblewoman has got him covered._ Katara's eyes widened. She was shocked and disgusted by her jealousy.

It was bad enough she was pining over a once married man when she had just severed ties from another. The thought of her deceased son's father brought a deep frown to her lips.

 ***break***

 _Katara sat at the fire alone in the igloo. The broth was starting to boil and Katara cut the tiger seal meat to prepare for the stew she was brewing. There was supposed to be a minor storm coming but none the less she worried about Gran Gran making it back from the market in time. Sokka was at City Hall with the council going over some trading contracts they wished to present to a city in the Earth Kingdom. Hakoda was with him to see over his training as the next Chief._

 _Katara nibbled on some seaweed to settle her hunger until the stew was done. She was ashamed at how hungry she was considering she had already eaten several times that day. Sokka made fun of her new-found ability to out eat him but what was she to do when she was eating for two?_

 _The master waterbender rubbed her pregnant and took another bite out of the seaweed. She was only thankful she wasn't going through excessive morning sickness like she did the first two months. She could care less if she got as big as a shark-whale, anything was better than that._

 _When she went to add some seasoning to the stew before throwing in the meat, a knock came at the door. She assumed it was Gran Gran but why would she need to knock? Katara set the ladle she used to stir dinner and sat it down, she wobbled a bit to get back on her feet and made it to the door. Another knock came, this time impatiently and she growled._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah. I'm comin!" She opened the door with more aggression than she intended and it slammed against the wall of the igloo. She gasped in surprise, eyes widened, and then narrowed her eyes and frowned when she seen who the visitor was. Katara made to close the door but a boot blocked her way._

 _"_ _Katara!" The visitor called. He grabbed the door and pushed open. "Please, we need to talk."_

 _"_ _No!" Katara yelled. "You need to leave."_

 _"_ _Katara!" He pushed the door all the way open and stepped in the igloo. He narrowed his eyes at her and they both tried to calm their angry breathing. "I'm asking you for a civil conversation."_

 _She scoffed. "A civil conversation doesn't seem like your forte, Songak." She tried that when she first discovered she was with child only for him to run back North. "Besides, don't you have a wife and child to tend to? You're a long way from home."_

 _"_ _Listen," He went to grab her arm and she pulled it back, "I couldn't-I couldn't stay. Especially after you gave me the news. I had to tell my-my wife."_

 _"_ _Of course, you did!" Katara went red with rage. "You lied to both of us!"_

 _"_ _I know, I know." He went to close the door behind him when the winds picked up and entered the igloo. Songak was starting to sound desperate. "But I had to. For you. For us."_

 _The master waterbender laughed sarcastically. "There is no us."_

 _He went to kneel in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Katara, please. I love you. I went to tell my wife that I could no longer be with her."_

 _"_ _What?!" Katara tried to pry herself from his arms. "That's insane! You made a vow." Granted he broke several of them. "You can't leave you wife and children." She was never in love with Songak. When he came to help restore the Southern Water Tribe, he was good company. Cocky and ignorant at first but she put him in his place when he challenged her to a spar, stating there was no way Master Pakku would train such an insolent girl. Women in the Northern Water Tribe were to be delicate, submissive, and poised. Katara was gentle but also headstrong and stubborn._

 _She put him in his place and flat on his face when he challenged her and he hadn't left her alone since even though she was with Aang at the time. Plus, he was ten years her age and she thought it was suspicious that someone with his good looks would not be married with children already. He visited from the North Pole several times over the next couple of years, always looking to strike up a conversation with her._

 _When she and Aang broke up, she became vulnerable and Songak seemed to be there to help her through it. Katara still wasn't interested in him romantically but it was nice to be flattered when he came to visit. His sister married one of her tribesmen so his visits weren't strange._

 _Several years after her break up with Aang, Songak wooed her when the moon was full and her body felt like it was coming to life. He looked extremely handsome and took her in the bed of his sister's guest room. It was not long after that that his sister showed up at her home and slapped her in the face for sleeping with her married brother._

 _Katara was shocked and betrayed. Worst of all, she found out she was pregnant several weeks after._

 _"_ _But I want to be with you! My wife does not have the passion you and I have. We suite one another."_

 _Katara sighed and finally managed to release herself from his grip. "You don't love me, Songak. And your wife has no passion because you Northerners snuff it out of your women before they have the chance to think for themselves. Besides, even if I did love you, there's no way your laws would allow us to be together."_

 _Songak stood up, not giving in to her words. "We can leave together. There's a whole world out there. We can move to the Earth Kindgom, find a small village and raise our child."_

 _"_ _Leave, Songak. Go home."_

 _"_ _Katara, please, I-"_

 _"_ _I believe my granddaughter asked you to leave." Katara and Songak turned to see Kanna standing in the open doorway. She held a basket tightly in her gloved hand. "You have no business here. The men are on their way and I guarantee if you don't leave now, you will end up with your face buried in the snow, unconscious."_

 _Songak made to protest but the look in Kanna's eyes made him think twice. "I will go." He turned to look at Katara, eyes determined. "Please, think about it." He left the igloo into the dark._

 _Katara looked at her grandmother, she was so disappointed in herself._

 _"_ _Enough with the look of self-pity, child." Kanna went to set the basket on the floor._

 _Katara cried and Kanna went to hold her granddaughter. "Gran Gran, what have I gotten myself into?"_

 _Kanna quietly shushed her. "It's okay, my little waterbender. We all make mistakes and you're not the first person to go through yours."_

 _"_ _But I ruined a marriage! I let myself get sucked in over some flirting and allowed a married man to take me."_

 _Kanna pulled herself from the hug and grabbed Katara by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. "You are not at fault. You did not know, otherwise, you would've done the right thing."_

 _"_ _Sleeping with someone, even if they're not married, still isn't the right thing." Katara argued._

 _"_ _Oh, please." Kanna shook her head. "Says who? If you want to have something passionate with someone with or without ties, then do it!"_

 _"_ _Gran Gran!" She was shocked by her grandmother's words."_

 _"_ _What? You're a free woman here, there's no need to feel ashamed for your wants."_

 _Katara laughed despite herself and wiped the tears from her eyes. She went to wrap her arms around her grandmother and smiled. "I love you, Gran Gran."_

 _"_ _I love you too, my child." Kanna grabbed her granddaughter's face with both her hands and kissed her cheek._

 ***break***

Katara almost jumped out of her skin when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She went to reach for the water in a nearby vase and the water turned to steam when fire burst out of the perpetrator's hand.

"Master Katara, it is only me!"

Katara blushed when she realized it was only General Shin then remembered the tea stain on her pants and went to cover it unnoticed. "Spirits, General, you spooked me!" She placed a hand over her heart. "I'm sorry for attacking you."

Shin smiled. Katara liked his smile, "No need for apologies, I would have done the same. Being alert is something I would honestly advise."

She tilted her head covering her shoulder with her long brown curls and her brows knitted.

Shin cleared his throat. "Think nothing of it. Did you need escorting to the dining hall for lunch? Master Toph and Lady Suki are already there with the Firelord and Lady Poppy."

Katara's heart skipped a beat. _So, her name was Poppy._ "Thank you, Shin but I'm not hungry right now. I think I'll take a walk." Plus she needed to change, fast.

She went to turn away from him and Shin slipped his hand in hers. Katara looked at his hand and then to his face. Shin drew his hand back when he realized he stepped over his boundaries. His cheeks turned red and he went to scratch the back of his head. Katara quietly chuckled, _it must run in the family._ She eased his nervousness when she turned to look at him. "Is there something else you'd like to tell me, General?"

"Uh…it's nothing." He brought his arms back to his sides and his expression turned serious.

"Come on, Shin, I won't bite your head off."

Shin seemed pleased that she used his name without his title. "If I may be so bold, I have noticed you've been somewhat distant. I know we are not friends but I am willing to listen if you have any complaints."

"Well, I would like to think we could be friends." Her blue eyes brightened up. "There's no need to be so formal."

Shin shook his head, his long ponytail swaying along, and he slightly bent over to bring his face closer to Katara's. Her breathing came faster when she felt the heat of his closeness. "Then would you reconsider my informality if I was to ask if you'd be interested in allowing be to take you into the city tomorrow?" Katara's mouth dropped. "But as friends, of course." His lips pulled into a smirk.

"I-I…" She placed a hand over her heart, trying to ease its rapid beating, "I, uh, can't see why not." She gave a grin of uncertainty.

The General nodded then bowed. "I look forward to it. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, Master Katara." He stood up and left her to mull over the words they just exchanged.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't that. The more she thought of his invitation, the more she felt conflicted. Katara started to think up excuses to turn him down the next time she seen him. But what? Tell him she wasn't interested in their 'friendship' going that far? She had business elsewhere? She was ill?

She groaned sliding a hand over her face. She couldn't lie to him after he was trying so hard to be nice to her. The sound of footsteps and laughed brought Katara back. When she realized one of the voices was Zuko, she quickly hid behind a pillar.

Peeking from behind the structure she could see Zuko and Poppy deep in conversation. Poppy seemed overly familiar with the Firelord and pressed her bosom against his arm as they walked down the hall arm and arm.

Oh, yeah, Katara was jealous.

But if he can move on from Mai, why can't she move on from her past? She hadn't been in a committed relationship for four years. To hell with it. She would go through with Shin's offer.

 ***Gasp* Shin you sly mofo...Any who, we'll find out how everything turns out next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just to clarify, this is, in fact, a Zutara fic. Honestly, I had no intentions on developing Shin's character in the beginning but the writer in me loves to make my readers on edge. Although, I have grown to love his character so he will play a key role in future chapters. Thank you to those who left reviews, it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

"Your Majesty, it has been a pleasure to accompany you on this fine day." The Fire Lord and his guest stood at her chamber's door.

"It was a pleasure to have you as my company, Lady Poppy." Zuko smiled. This was the third noblewoman he had to escort this week and worst of all, the most annoying one.

"Until next time, your Majesty. I wish you a good night." Poppy slightly bowed.

"And you as well, Lady Poppy." Zuko mirrored her bow and waited until she entered her room. The noblewoman went to slowly close the door but not without gracing a small smile on her red lips. When the door finally closed, Zuko relaxed his face and rolled his eyes. That was the most excruciatingly boring woman he's ever met. And that's saying a lot considering he married one. But Mai wasn't as shallow and forceful.

Lady Poppy couldn't quiet down for the life of her. Almost every word that's came out of her mouth was forced and off topic. She came up with almost anything to keep talking and he barely could get a word in. What he wouldn't have given to be deaf in those moments. He was definitely not courting her. Granted her beauty was to behold but that mouth of hers was not worth making her the Fire Lady. He was one hundred percent sure she'd drive the palace staff to suicide.

When it was clear no one was around, The Fire Lord practically jogged away from Lady Poppy's chambers in fear that she had something else to add. When he was in the clear and his jogging turned to fast walking, he tripped over something on the floor, using his hands to brace himself before he hit face first into the marble flooring.

Zuko lifted himself back on his feet, he noticed the odd bump in the flooring and narrowed his eyes when he heard laughter. "Toph! Seriously?"

Toph came up from behind a pillar with a pinky in her ear and holding her belly to contain her laughter. "I never seen anyone try so hard to escape another person. You should've felt how you ran, Sparky!"

Zuko growled and brushed himself off. "Well, you would too, if you had to hear that chatter-bird all day."

Toph contorted her face and gagged. "I could! Nothing would make me strike up a conversation with that woman. I'm pretty sure she could out nag Sugar Queen if she wanted to."

The Fire Lord didn't want to think of Katara at the moment. He had noticed her in the gardens having tea with his uncle. He had managed to keep the other two noblewomen from running into her but Zuko mentally panicked when she had turned their way that morning. He wanted to run so bad only to turn around again to find her gone and his uncle looking his way with an expression of confusion and worry. He exhaled a sigh of relief. Wait, why was he so worried about Katara seeing him with another woman?

"Yeah, that's be pretty awful…" Zuko forcefully stated.

"By the way, have you seen Sugar Queen?"

"Why?"

"No one's actually seen her all day. Except for Iroh, who had tea with her this morning." Toph balled her fist and set them on her hips. "Since Sokka's been gone, she's been stuck to the hip of whoever's available to deal with her."

The Fire Lord has noticed her clinginess. He understands her need not to be alone, it was the very reason he had invited his friends to keep him company.

"He was so small, Zuko." Katara told him one day while they were in his office. He couldn't leave, there were too many treaties and forms he had to review and he barely had time to see any of his friends let alone Iroh. Her presence was welcomed though, he needed a bit of distraction from the whole match making thing. The waterbender laid out on the rug in the front of his desk, arms and legs spread out. She was obviously hot and the sheen of sweat on her stomach, that was toning out again, glistened. Zuko did his best not to allow inappropriate thoughts to surface. He was genuinely curious about the birth of her son.

"He had eyes like periwinkle. It was pretty amazing." She laughed sadly. "Obviously, a Northern Water Tribe trait." The Fire Lord was aware of this Songak, and if he ever laid eyes on that man, he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't burn him to a crisp. "They let me hold him…after he had died. They said he had a seizure twice before he was gone." A tear ran down the side of her face. "I'm a healer and I could do nothing to save him." Katara shut her eyes tight and began to sob. A few minutes into her crying she felt a body shift next to her on the floor and gently brushed her hair from her sweat drenched brow.

"I am sure there was little you could've done, Katara." Zuko bent over in order to meet her face to face. "I could never imagine what it's like to lose a child but one thing I know for sure is that you did what you could for him and his spirit will rest knowing he had a mother that loved him so much. You have the scar to prove it." He hesitantly placed his hand over her lower belly.

Katara's eyes opened and the blurriness of tears faded to reveal Zuko's gentle smile. She couldn't help but smile at his consideration. When she went into labor two months before her due date, she was advised that the child was breech, the only suggestion Gran Gran could give her was an incision into the lower abdomen to remove the child. The result: Her death. The procedure wasn't mastered and few women have ever survived it. Katara considered no other option, it was either her or both their lives and she chose the former. Miraculously, the operation was successful and both mother and child seemed healthy. It was only two days later that the baby boy, whom Katara named Kayo, had uncontrollable seizures and his body shut down without any known cause.

"You risked your life for his. Despite the imperfect bastard that helped you conceive him." Katara chuckled, "Your son had the perfect mother. There's nothing better he could've had in his short life here on earth." Zuko looked into her cerulean eyes and she looked back with such admiration for his words. His heart beat faster than he expected and he knew why but he had to refuse its message. He needed to, or he would drown in those blue eyes and never resurface.

"Yeah, it is strange that she'd suddenly seclude herself from the rest of the gang." Zuko replied to Toph.

"Well, if you see her, send her my way. I have plenty of fire whiskey." Toph grinned and moved her eyebrows up and down.

"You!" Zuko exclaimed. So, she was the culprit behind Katara's drunken behavior the night she snuck into his room. "You know Katara is not a drinker! Why did you offer her alcohol knowing she couldn't handle it?"

"Hey." Toph put her hands up in the air as though surrendering. "I didn't know she was going to sneak into your room for a late-night booty call."

"What-No! That's not what-ugh…" He sighed. Did he even have to ask?

Toph tapped her right ear with her index finger. "I know everything, Sparky. Everything." She smirked and made her way down the hall towards her chambers, whistling.

* * *

Katara sat at the vanity in her room, brushing her dark brown locks. She had thought about the day's earlier events. It felt like everything was hitting her all at once and she wasn't sure what direction to go. A part of her felt horrible for allowing trivial things to bother her when she just gave birth to a child and lost him six months earlier. Of course, it never stopped him from popping in her mind every morning when she woke up. How could someone she barely knew capture her heart in such a way? But she still smiled thinking about the way his periwinkle eyes slowly opened the first time she held him hours after he was born. She was dizzied from pain and blood loss but her vision miraculously focused only on his precious face.

Was this wrong? Katara feared that she was repeating the mistake she made with Songak by accepting Shin's invitation to take her out. But he did say it wasn't a date.

Oh, who was she kidding? She wasn't oblivious to Shin's stray glances her way. No one else seemed to notice and Katara hoped that she was just being shallow. She was aware of how her body filled out in certain places.

Shin was extremely handsome, no doubt about it. Him and Zuko looked very similar for just cousins, only Zuko took more from his father. Katara could tell when she joined Zuko years ago to confront the previous Firelord numerous times on Ursa's whereabouts. Although the current Firelord was more built and a few inches shorter than his General.

Katara slammed her brush down when she realized she was comparing the two. What good would that do? She sighed, aggravated. She didn't want to lead Shin on, he didn't deserve that. At least, that's what she thought from the months she's resided the palace. He never really spoke of himself and was always so formal. Who was Shin?

Lifting herself up from her chair at the vanity, she figures she had enough of trying to make sense of herself and needed some sleep.

* * *

Katara stabbed her fish with her chopsticks, trying to block out Lady Poppy's chatter as she sat to the left of the Firelord at the head of the dining table. She wanted to avoid Zuko and the noblewoman as much as possible, however, she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning when she had tea with Iroh. He couldn't join them for breakfast due to some letters he had to send to his apprentice back in the Earth Kingdom.

Suki sat at the left of her and Toph at her right. Shin sat across and seemed to be trying his best not to contort his face in irritation at Poppy's never-ending blabber. Suki clenched her teeth in annoyance and Toph placed her hands over her ears and lifted her feet from the ground.

Zuko grabbed Poppy's hand, almost wishing it was her vocal cords, and squeezed it. It did not go unnoticed by Katara. "Poppy!" He announced, louder than he meant to. "I think…we should take a walk before your departure." The Firelord could tell his friends were not thrilled by the noblewoman's presence.

"Oh, of course, Your Majesty! That sounds so lovely. There's so much I have to tell you before I go. In fact my father sa-"

"Yes, my Lady. But let us leave the dining hall before we proceed." Zuko hissed. Poppy didn't catch on to the shift in his voice and shrieked in delight causing everyone in the room to jump.

When they finally left the dining hall, everyone else made a sigh of relief.

"Spirits, I'm glad I don't have to listen to that anymore!" Suki placed her hand over her eyes and slumped in her chair.

"I feel more bad for Sparky. No one should have to put up with that kind of torture." Toph groaned, stuffing some rice in her mouth when she freed her hands from her ears.

Katara didn't join the conversation. She didn't want to even think about it.

The waterbender's eyes widened when she felt something bump her foot. She jerked her head up to see Shin smirking at her. He placed a single finger to his lips and averted his eyes down. Katara raised her brow and bent over a bit to look under the table. She could see a small piece of rolled up paper lying on the floor inches from her feet.  
She looked between Toph and Suki who were still complaining about Lady Poppy and scooted her chair back and bent over, claiming something was in her shoe. Katara quickly grabbed the note and sat up, placing it quietly in the pocket of her skirt. She patted the pocket and looked at Shin, who nodded his head quietly and sat up to leave.

Katara exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she felt eyes on her. Looking between Suki and Toph, she could see the wide grins on their faces. Uh-oh.

The master waterbender abruptly stood up from her chair, almost knocking it over, "I-uh-gotta go pee!"

"Oh, no, you don't! Suki grabbed Katara's wrist, twirled her around and snatched the note out of her pocket before she could think twice about what was going on. Katara lifted her foot to get it back and the floor swallowed her feet, surrounding her ankles and trapping her in place. She turned around to glare at Toph and growled. The heiress smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"What could the highest General of the Fire Nation possibly be sneaking notes to the Southern Water Tribe's Master Waterbender for?" Suki mimicked a curious pout and then grinned when she rolled the note open. "Oooooh, a love note, perhaps?"

"No, it's not! He just wanted to show me around the city. That's all!" Katara defended. It most definitely is not a love note.

"Hmmm…well, let's see 'Meet me in the palace kitchens at dusk'." Suki read.

"Seems pretty suspicious to me. Sure it isn't a date, Sugar Queen?" Toph snickered. Katara grunted in response and tried to squirm her way out of the earth bending hold.

"It is not a date! He just wanted to take me out as a friend."

"The way he's been looking at you lately does not intel that he is interested in being just your 'friend', Katara." Suki rolled the note back up and handed it to her friend as Toph loosened her imprisonment on Katara's feet. "You sure it's a good idea to do this?"

The waterbender sighed, slumping her shoulders in disappointment. "That's what I've been asking myself…" She mumbled.

"No. I think you misunderstood me. I wasn't asking because I think it's wrong, I'm asking because I think it's time you moved on but only if you feel ready. Are you ready?"

"How do I know if I am?" Katara was becoming frustrated with her inner turmoil. She practically felt like she was betraying her son…and someone else but pushed the latter out of that thought process.

"Sometimes you always don't. I'm not saying to go out with him, I'm not saying to turn him down. All I'm saying is, don't force yourself into something you're not ready for."

Katara looked between her friends, they're playful attitudes turned into an air of genuine concern. She felt her heart soar at how much they sincerely cared for her wellbeing. She was fortunate to have them in her life and Katara finally settled on the answer to the questions she's been asking herself since yesterday.

Grabbing the two girls, she brought them in for hug, squishing their cheeks together and smiled ear to ear. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you guys."

"Damn straight! Your self-conflictions are pretty exhausting. I was starting to wonder if I was going have to use puppet strings to get you out of your silly funk." Toph pried herself from Katara's hold but affectionately punched her in the arm. Suki giggled when Katara winced.

"Yeah, I've been pretty depressing lately. I know I've been kind of clingy and dependent. Maybe it is time to take a step forward, even if it's small."

"That's the spirit!" Suki grinned widely. "So, what are you going to do about General Hotness?"

Katara responded with a knowing smirk.

* * *

The waterbender played with the ends of her hair out of nervous habit, biting the corner of her plump lips. She wasn't sure if it was a date or not but she was only fifteen when she got her first boyfriend and Aang and her discovered all their firsts together. From the first time they kissed to the first time they awkwardly touched each other's bodies. Her time with Songak she never put any real effort into, considering she wasn't dating him at all and sex only happened once out of a blur of pure lust.

Katara wasn't sure where the general was taking her and she was hoping it wasn't anywhere formal. She dressed herself in a red strapless top and trousers and a skirt with a slit on one side. She wore sandals that crisscrossed around her ankles and put her hair in a high ponytail.

She sat on the kitchen counter top, lips pursed and swinging her feet back and forth. Her arrival was a bit early and the kitchen staff didn't seem bothered by her presence. They liked the waterbender, she was kind and always willing to help when she'd stop by to greet them. Snapping out of her thoughts when she felt warmth envelope in front of her, she looked up to see the general smiling at her casually. Katara was surprised to see how different he looked outside of his armor. He seemed more relaxed and a lot less intimidating.

Shin wore a simple red, gold and black tunic and black trouser along with traditional pointy fire nation boots. He wore gold armbands and one partially covered the tattoo of a fox made of red and yellow flames that ran from his elbow to his shoulder. His coal black hair was tied in a low ponytail and hung over his right shoulder. Katara's throat went dry.

Chuckling, he reached his hand out for hers. "Are you ready?"

This was it. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into but she hoped there was no regrets in the end. Mirroring his smile, Katara took his hand and jumped off the counter. She was so close to him, she had to crane her neck up because he was well over a head taller than her. "Yes."

Holding on tight to her hand, much to Katara's nervousness, he led her out of the kitchens and through a door she hadn't noticed before. She guessed this is where the staff left out of the palace when they retired for the evening. Making their way out of the back of the palace, it took them about ten minutes, the silence starting to feel awkward, to get to the back gates. Shin nodded his head at the guards posted, not relinquishing the hand he was holding, and they opened them for him.

The evening breeze blew at her face when she seen the sun sinking to allow the night to take over and down the hill from the palace the city below lit up like a fiery glow. Obviously, there was a celebration, Katara could see lanterns and white smoke rising in the air, most likely food vendors. She smiled widely. She's only been to a Fire Nation festival once in one of the colonies but it was nothing like what she was looking at.

Out of natural excitement, she jumped forward and pulled Shin to hurry him along. He laughed at her outburst of excitement and allowed her to lead him. They practically jogged all the way to the city, Shin, entranced by how Katara's hair swayed back and forth between her bare shoulders. The way her shoulder blades moved beneath her smooth mocha skin presented inappropriate thoughts.

Making it to the edge of the city, they stood for a while to catch their breaths.

"I take it you've never been to a Fire Nation Festival?" Shin asked and Katara removed her hand from his much to his disappointment.

"I have once but this is different. Everyone is dressed up in strange attire."

He nodded, "It is a festival to celebrate the harvest. During this time of the year, it is believed that bad spirits roam free, raining disease on people and their harvest. Every year, civilians dress up in costume to scare the evil spirits away, bringing peace and good harvest to the land."

"Wow," Katara whispered, "Let's go!"

She walked ahead of Shin, laughing when he strode to catch up with her. A man pushing a barrel selling masks stopped in front of her and offered one for sale. Katara told him she'd take two and Shin dug some currency out of his pocket to pay the man.

Giving one of the mask to Shin, shaped like a red demon with horns and fang, she placed the other over her face of what looked like a white and blue creature with wide hallow eyes and the mouth forming in an 'O' as if frightened. Katara giggled when the general placed his over his face.

"Very handsome." She mocked.

"That's a compliment worth accepting coming from the Painted Lady."

"Oh, so you've heard." Katara moved the mask off her face and smirked.

"The Fire Lord has told me numerous stories of his friend's adventures but yours seem to stick out the most. Destroying a Fire Nation factory is extremely daring for such a small lady."

"Well, I had help." Katara smiled sadly, remembering Aang. She was starting to miss him.

"Ah, yes, the Avatar. I assume he will be arriving to Fire Nation sometime soon."

Katara shrugged. She didn't want to think about Aang right now. She looked around her surroundings and her stomach growled at the smell of food in the air. She was so nervous all day she hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast and she awkwardly looked Shin's way, certain it was loud enough for him to hear.

"I take it you're hungry. Let's get you something to eat."

They walked through the streets, children running by and laughing as they showed off their costumes to passer byers. Katara giggled at their antics. Looking around to see what food vendors were displaying, a stand caught her eye and she asked Shin what they were serving.

"Oh, you'll like it." He ordered two servings of it. "This is called Suya." He handed her a stick with meat on it. Sniffing it, she found it to smell delectable and went in to take a bite. It burned. She quickly swallowed the meat and stuck her tongue out trying to fan it.

"It's too spicy!"

"Really?" Shin raised his brows and took a look at the treat he was consuming. "Taste pretty mild to me." he muttered.

Fire Nation. Of course he would say that. Katara rolled her eyes. "Where to next, Hotman?" she chuckled.

Hotman? He silently mouthed, his face contorted in confusion. "I suppose there are some games we could play."

"Oooh, goody. Come on." Katara put the mask back on her face and Shin did the same. They walked the streets playing different games and trying different foods. Shin was considerate enough to avoid the food stands that were too hot for her. He even won her a stuffed dragon, much to Katara's amusement. The more the night went on the more she realized this was starting feel like a date but for the moment she didn't seem to mind. If she got too uncomfortable she'd have no problem telling him.

They spent hours hanging out and talking. Katara enjoyed hearing about Shin. He was related to Zuko through his father's side, being Ursa's younger brother. His father and his aunt Ursa always wanted to be theatrical performers back in his home town of Hira'a. That dream died when Ursa was taken to the Fire Nation Palace to be wed. After his grandparents died not long after being severed from contact with Ursa, Shin's father married and he was born only a few years before Zuko.

"I joined the military when I was sixteen, not knowing I was related to His Majesty. He was already banished by then. I worked my way up. The one hundred-year war ended and when the Fire Lord was in search for his mother not long after his reign, we soon discovered we were related. After trusting me for several years he promoted me to High General. It was indeed an honor." Shin finished.

They sat on the hill right off the streets looking down at that crowd. Shin casually laid out on the grass propping himself up on his forearms. Katara sat next him sitting up with one hand and her body facing in his direction, knees bent. "That's impressive. Who knew Zuko had you so close to him all those years and didn't know."

Shin shrugged. "That's not really impressive." He sat up and folded his legs Indian style. "Although I do find water tribe language pretty interesting." He grinned.  
Katara laughed. "It's not that interesting."

"I beg to differ. How similar is the Northern and Southern Water Tribe language?"

"Eh, Northerners have a much thicker accent. They stick more to traditional pronunciation while the South is more relaxed since our tribes separated hundreds of years ago. Why?" She looked at him and chuckled, putting in her mouth what he called 'cotton candy'. It was the single most amazing thing she's ever come across since Zuko introduced her to chocolate. He would joke that it reminded him of her skin color. She blushed at the thought. Stop thinking of Zuko!

"Tell me.." his eyes averted to the sky and he pursed his lips, "How you say 'good morning' in water tribe?" He looked back at her.

Katara grinned. " **Ulaakut**."

"Oo-lay-cut." He tried to pronounce to Katara's amusement.

"No." she tried to contain her laughter. "No, no. **Ulaakut**."

"Hey, don't tease me."

"Haha, I'm sorry, no one outside my tribe has ever tried to learn our language. Try again."

"Oh-la-cut."

"Here. Pronounce it like this oo-lah-coot."

" **Ulaakut**."

"There we go! What else you want to learn?" The waterbender was starting to have fun. "There's **Siksik** , which means 'arctic squirrel'. Ooh, there's **Siqiniq** , that means 'sun'…"

"What about beautiful?"

"Uh…" Katara's cheeks turned red and she averted her eyes shyly. " **Yura**."

" **Yura**? That was easy." Shin gently placed his hand on Katara's cheek and she held her breath. " **Yura**." He repeated softly.

" **Qujannamiik**." Katara released a shaky breath. They sat in silence for a moment never taking his eyes of hers. She cleared her throat to break the silence. "Uh, it means 'thank you.'" She grinned nervously.

Shin removed his hand from her cheek much to her relief. "How do you say, 'you are welcome'?"

" **Ilaali**." she croaked.

"Eh-la-lee."

"Ee-lah-li."

"Mmm." He hummed, coming close enough so that his face was inches from hers. "Ee-"he kissed her right cheek and katara giggled, "lah-" then her left, the waterbender's breath hitched, "li." and then gently placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: From what I researched online, those are Inuktitut words:**  
 **Yura-Beautiful**  
 **Ulaakut-Good Morning**  
 **Qujannamiik-Thank you**  
 **Ilaali-You are welcome**  
 **Siqiniq-Sun**  
 **Siksik-Arctic Squirrel**  
 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh, I wanted to update sooner but work has been so hectic. The past several days I've done nothing but sleep. Overnights are evil. Here's a new chapter for you all.**

 **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

 _The days felt more like a blur and no matter how much time seemed to pass by, Zuko felt as though he couldn't keep up with a single moment. His nightmares consumed most of his nights and eventually it caused him to sleep less. He became irritable and tense and he knew it was a problem but didn't know what direction to go. It was as though no matter what direction he was going, it was the wrong one. When Zuko became Fire Lord, he never expected anything to come easy. His father never wanted him under his wing. Azula got all the attention and praise. Therefore, she was prepped to become a leader the day she was born. The current Fire Lord always felt conflicted with his ability to lead._

 _Hell, he couldn't even get a grip on his personal life. Much to his discouragement, he hadn't made a very good approach as a Fire Lord in the beginning. When he had asked the Avatar to take him out if he were ever to stray, he relinquished his responsibilities as Fire Lord. He was more confused about himself then than when he finally made the decision to side with the Avatar. He, at least, learned that being a leader did not mean he would always make the right choices. The war that almost took place at Yu Dao regarding his break from the Harmony Restoration Movement proved that._

 _But this. This felt like it was ten times harder than anything he's ever faced. Harder than the day half his face was taken. Harder than the day he found out his father never loved him. Harder than when his mother left._

 _She was becoming frail and immobile every day. The healers that he hired could do little much to his anger. He went as far as threatening them if she did not progress in health._

 _The palace staff avoided their Fire Lord unless necessary. Mai could do little to calm his anxiety and burst of anger. After so long of trying to comfort his distress, she began to distance herself when he became unreasonable beyond what she could comprehend. Zuko was aware of his extreme change of attitude. But how was he supposed to feel? Finding his mother made up for every single terrible thing that ever happened in his life. And now what? He was supposed to accept her, once again, being taken from him? He refused! He outright refused! He demanded for every known healer in the nation to be summoned to the palace and offered an immense reward for whoever cured the previous Fire Nation princess._

 _Iroh reminded his nephew that he may not like the outcome of these circumstances._

 _"_ _What are you implying, Uncle?" Zuko hissed between clenched teeth. His eyes were red with dark circles under his eyes. His robes seem to drape over his body due to stress and weight loss. "That I give up? Just like that! No! There is a cure. There has to be!"_

 _"_ _I am not saying you should give up. I see you, nephew. I see how little you eat; how little you sleep. Your demands are going overboard. Your staff and advisors are frightened of you. Your future Fire Lady has distanced herself from you. Your mother is worried and overwhelmed by the number of doctors you've sent to her chambers. For Agni's sake, Zuko, you've barely seen her since you learned of her illness!"_

 _"_ _I'm trying!" Zuko yelled, his voice broken and cracked from strain and dehydration. "I have to try. But I'm scared…I'm scared…" Zuko broke down in the middle of his chamber's drawing room. The rug felt so nice under his fingertips. Considering the little sleep he's obtained in the months he had learned of Ursa's illness, a rock seemed almost comfortable enough to sleep on a this point._

 _"_ _What are you afraid of, nephew?" Iroh sat on the floor next to the young Fire Lord and gently placed a hand on his bony shoulder._

 _Zuko felt defeated now more than ever. He ran over all the things that could've been different. That he could've changed. But thinking back, there's was nothing he could do. He hated himself for it. He hated that he had so little control over saving his mother. She risked her life to save his and Azula's and what did he have to show her for it? He sighed, the breath leaving his lungs felt like painful knives that traveling to his heart._

 _"_ _I'm afraid that if I lose her, I'll lose myself again…Azula's lost to me, my father wants nothing to do with me…Besides you and mom, I have nothing!" Zuko clenched the front of his robes, hanging his head so that his hair covered his face. "I am nothing…"_

 _"_ _My nephew…" Iroh squeezed Zuko's shoulder and gently turned him around to look him in the eyes. "Your family does not define you. Nobody defines you. Yes, we meet people along the way that share a part of themselves that we carry with us the rest of our lives. But at the end of it all, you are you. You are Zuko, Fire Lord to the Fire Nation and son of Ursa and Ozai. What comes after that, is up to you."_

 _The Fire Lord groaned and wrapped his arms around himself. The temperature was unbearably hot, even for the Fire Nation citizens but Zuko felt so cold._

 _"_ _See your mother, Zuko." Iroh concluded. "She doesn't need to spend her last days seeing strangers she knows can do little to help her. She needs you. Now more than ever."_

 _After sitting in silence for so long, Iroh patted his nephew's back and made his way out the chambers, promising to check up on him later._

 _Zuko stared at the floor lost in his thought. His uncle's words had more impact than Iroh realized. The Fire Lord felt for something in his left pocket. When finding what he'd been searching for, he gently unfolded the crumbled and over read letter he's held onto for weeks. He read the writing carefully for what seemed like the millionth time._

 _'_ _Dear Zuko_

 _It's good to receive your letters again. I understand that so much has happened since we've last seen each other. Understand that I am with you in spirit, I wish I could do more. After reading your last letter, I can't very well say that I am pleased on how you are handling this. As much as I'd love to comfort you, I cannot sit back and tell you what you're doing is okay. Talk to your mother. Tell her every day that you love her and give her the smiles she's missed out on all those years you were apart. If I could have the chance to go back and do the same, I would. Don't miss out on this. She deserves to have you by her side as much as possible. Make this count, for both you and her. If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Katara'_

 _Zuko slowly folded the letter back in place and sobbed. He never considered himself a crier. Anger was his outlet for the majority of his emotions. But today, he needed to. He needed to allow himself the very thing he held back on. Acceptance. It would take time for him to get over his mother's impending death but for now, he needed to allow himself to come to terms that his mother's life was fading and that she needed him to be there for her now more than ever._

 _But there was one more thing he wanted to do before he submitted to that reality wholly._

 _Zuko stood up from the floor, legs shaky, and made his way to his desk. Pulling out parchment and ink, he carefully wrote a letter. Once he finished, the Fire Lord sighed, rolling the parchment and then summoning a guard to send it out. He was later asked by a servant if he would be taking supper in his chambers again. He slowly shook his head and told the servant where he would be dining that evening._

 _Making his way down the halls of his palace, Zuko looked around at the tapestries and the walls decorated with professionally crafted Fire Nation weapons. Replicas of ones used to destroy millions of lives and homes. The Fire Nation has truly come a long way. And so has he._ We need a change, _he thought._

 _His thoughts were interrupted when he arrived at the double doors of one of the many chambers in the west wing. He stood silent. Careful not to breath loudly. This was it. This was the step towards something he fears more than anything he's feared in his life._

 _Pursing his lips and exhaling, Zuko gently placed his hand on the door, running his fingers lightly around the carvings, then wrapped his hand around the knob and turned it._

 ***break***

Zuko sat in his office reviewing the update on his proposal for the fishing town of Jang Hui. He had sent his Grand General, Chey, to present the plan to the town in hopes of expanding their fishing business and exporting their goods to other locations in the nation.

He didn't know why but since Katara's stay, he's been thinking about the small fishing town. From what news he's received about it since the end of the war, they've expanded. The fish was said to be a rave among the surrounding villages. Having ended up catching the attention of nobles and even going as far as to deliver to the capital on rare occasions. Zuko hoped his offer will help expand their business even further.

But the messenger hawk delivering the letter stating the progress was not good. The town refused the proposal. Claiming that they were oppressed for so long by their Fire Lord, that any help from him would probably give them more trouble than it's worth.

Zuko groaned in frustration, not sure how to convince these people that he was only trying to help. Chey was from such a village in his childhood, so the Fire Lord had assumed he would be best for the mission. Apparently, that made little difference.

Zuko groaned again but louder.

"Stop your whining, Sparky, it's annoying."

Toph had come to his office hours ago, and although he told her he was busy, to her, it meant an invitation to stick around. She would ramble on and off about things Zuko didn't have time to pay attention to. Blocking her out was not an easy task because she would slam the feet she casually laid on his desk to get his attention.

"You're not much fun today." She complained and pouting her lip.

"Granted I have my work cut out for me, I suppose I'm not. Why are you even here? Can't you hang out with Suki or Katara?" Zuko said, trying to come up with a better idea to get the town to compromise with him. "I'm not what you would consider fun to hang around with, Toph."

"I think your pretty nifty to be around." She stated sarcastically. The blind earthbender grinned, stretching her legs out further onto the Fire Lord's desk.

"Can't you be a little more…I don't know...lady like." Zuko leaned away from her feet as it got closer.

"I am way too deep in my own shit to change now, Sparky. What makes you think I'd ever be 'lady like'?." Toph rolled her eyes. "Besides, Suki cut out for bed early and Katara's out on a date with General Hotness."

Zuko dropped his pen. " _What?_ "

"Yeah, Shin asked her out on the town and she's been gone since dusk. There's apparently some festival going on in the city."

Shin? _Shin took her out on a date?!_ Zuko couldn't believe it. How? Why? His general didn't show the slightest bit of attraction to the waterbender. Shin always came off as cool and collected but Zuko never figured him to be some type of romantic.

The Fire Lord became sick to his stomach, then felt anger bubble in his chest. "And they aren't back?"

"I guess not." Toph picked the dirt in her nails. "Must've gone good."

"It's well late in the evening, if they left at dusk then they've been out well past the time for festivities." Zuko argued. "I need to find them." He stood up abruptly and made for the door.

"Whoa there, Sparky." Toph lifted her feet and got up to stop Zuko before he could make it around his desk. "Katara and Shin are grownups, I'm sure they're fine. "

Zuko growled. He didn't care. He was supposed to protect Katara while she was here. He'd be the one to retrieve her if he didn't feel right about her being out only hours before sunrise. "Move, Toph, it isn't safe for her to be out this late."

Toph huffed. "And you don't trust your general to handle it if Katara were in danger? And last I checked, she's the greatest waterbender on earth, so I'm pretty sure she's got herself."

"That doesn't mean that I should stand by while they do Agni-knows-what in the middle of the fucking night!" Zuko yelled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous!" Toph raised her voice over his, stomping her foot on the ground so hard, it trembled.

Jealous? Him? Of course not! Katara was his best friend. He was getting worried, that's all. She was in the city with some man and he wasn't sure if she was hurt or kidnapped or what. Date or not, he's never heard of one lasting well into the night without consequence. But he surely wasn't jealous.

"I am _not_ jealous." He hissed.

"Zuko…"

"What gave you such a ridiculous idea-"

"Zuko!"

"That I could ever be jealous. Especially of Sh-"

"Zuko! Shut the fuck up!"

The Fire Lord took a minute to process her outburst. Toph almost never called him by his name.

A creak caused him to stiffen. Darting his eyes around the room, he looked for whatever was making the sound. _Someone else was in the room with them._

Toph stood still, arms out and feet spread in a stance. She did not recognize the movement of whoever this was but it was most definitely not someone from the palace. She focused on listening to her surroundings, Zuko's low breathing seemed to be louder than the quiet feet lurking in the shadows. Then it stopped.

They stood for a few moments, hoping this intruder would make a move so that they could handle them sooner than later. Nothing.

"Hey…Toph?" Zuko whispered. "Do you th-"

He was interrupted when Toph slammed her foot on the ground and earth lifted to block his view from whatever came his way. He was taken back and almost fell over but caught his footing on time when Toph rolled to the ground to meet Zuko behind the protective shield and he called out to his guards before he sent a stream of fire at the intruder.

His guards burst through the door, looking to their right. Zuko could see their eyes widen before they were all hit with whatever Toph protected him from just seconds ago. _Darts?_ His brows furrowed when his guards pulled the darts out of where they were hit and made stances to firebend. Nothing happened.

They all looked at each other, panic in their eyes, and tried again.

Still nothing.

Zuko made a move to step out from the earth bended slab but was pulled backwards by his collar onto his bottom before a dart struck the floor where he had stood.

"What the hell are you doing, Sparky!" Toph hissed.

"I can't leave them out there to fight on their own!"

"Listen, we need to get-ah!"

Toph was struck in the hip. Somehow the intruder managed to make their way around the slab and sent darts their way. Zuko looked around to see multiple darts on the ground near him.

"Protect the Fire Lord! Protect the Firelord!"

Five of the guards made it around to where Zuko was and surrounded him and Toph. They still couldn't bend but they drew their swords preparing themselves to defend their Lord.

The earthbender whimpered. "It burns, it burns!" She was shaking, violently, Zuko noticed. Toph was gripping her hip hard and had seemed to go pale. _What exactly were in those darts?_ He looked up at his guards and could tell they were having the same reaction. But they stood their ground, despite the obvious pain he was sure they were going through.

Zuko clung Toph to him, prepared to protect her if the attacker made a move. She was vulnerable from whatever poison struck her veins. Tears ran down her cheeks and Zuko clenched his teeth in anger. They would not get away with this.

Zuko jumped when he heard his guards yell, falling to the floor in a grunt. Blood pooled from where they fell. The intruder was hutched forward, dual swords in hand and eyes baring into the Fire Lord's when they managed to catch it. Zuko creased his brow and frowned, hanging on tight to Toph, and kicked his left foot to bend fire at them. The intruder bent backwards to avoid the attack and swung a sword at his head, only to meet the slab of earth. He had pushed Toph away from him as he moved to avoid the blow.

From what Zuko could tell, the intruder was female. Her black body suit gave away her shape and the top knot and amber eyes confirmed that she was Fire Nation.

He crawled backwards on the floor keeping his eye on the assassin and quickly grabbed a sword lying next to one of the fallen guards and blocked the next swing the intruder took at him. They fell stuck in a grip of swords, her, weighing down on her's to push his sword closer to his face. Zuko grunted when his back met the floor. She was stronger than he first thought. She was determined and his arms began to shake form strain, face going red.

The Fire Lord took the opportunity to kick her shin while she was distracted. She gasped, her weight thrown off, and Zuko pushed her back with his sword standing up as she stumbled.

"I almost took you for a skilled assassin." Zuko mocked, smirking at her error. He flexed his hand, blood spilling from the wound he received from trying to keep the blade of his sword from making contact with his face. "Unfortunately, for you, I've dealt with more skilled opponents than yourself."

She growled, holding her arm over her face before flames licked at the shoulder of her body suit. From how she backed away, Zuko assumed she made the decision to retreat but not without pulling out a unique blow dart and sent several his way. He made sure to dodge ever one before he smelled something odd in the air. The intruder disappeared and an explosion shook the room.

 ***break***

The small kiss felt like it made time stand still. Katara's eyes opened slowly as she felt warmth leave her lips and looked into the most beautiful golden eyes she's ever seen. _Zuko._

Her gasped softly and a blushed formed on her cheeks when she got a full view of Shin's face as he pulled away from her. _What was she thinking?_

Now she felt guilty. Here she was having a nice time with someone who seemed to like her a lot and she couldn't get the one person she knew she couldn't be with out of her head. Shin smiled and she pushed herself to smile back.

The general creased his brow and frowned. "That wasn't to your liking." He stated, sounding like his pride was hurt.

"No!" Katara exclaimed, shaking her head. "No! It was perfect!" _It really was._ "It was…I-I just…" She dug her nails into her forearms. She didn't have a proper explanation. Katara averted her eyes when he tried to catch hers with his own. The disappointment on his face was so clear and all she could do was blush in awkwardness.

Shin sighed. "It's my cousin, isn't it?"

Her eyes went wide. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish and the words were stuck in her throat. Shin lifted his hand to stop her struggle but she decided to push this further. "W-What makes you think that?"

The general sent a smile her way and chuckled. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve, Katara. You're not exactly discreet." He was sure everyone that knew her could see it. All except Zuko, who was completely dense when it came to stuff like this. Shin could tell how Zuko felt for the waterbender as well but he had hoped that he could swoop in and get to know Katara before either of them figured out their feelings for one another. It was worth a shot.

Katara was more beautiful than he could have ever thought. He knew Zuko praised her but seeing her for the first time made Shin almost go weak in the knees. He was never the type of man to make a fast approach on a woman he liked but Katara's personality drew him in and he had to get to know her. He only had two serious relationships in his life and all of them ended on good terms. It was understandable that his duty to the Fire Lord was important and time consuming.

It stung the way guilt shown in her eyes from the kiss. He didn't want to but he expected it might not turn out the way he wanted before he invited her out.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked.

"Very." Shin nodded flatly.

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" she panicked.

"No." He laughed. "That would be up to you, Master Waterbender."

"Ugh! I don't know what to do with myself." She rubbed her face with both her hands. "You are just so sweet Shin." She looked at him through her fingers and smiled at him. She was so adorable. _Yeah, this was killing him._ But he mirrored her smile.

The general mentally berated himself for doing this but he wasn't the type of guy not to tend to a lady. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Talking about it was something that never crossed Katara's mind. She pegged herself for being the strong, confident one in the group. She always had to be, she thought. No one was going to cook the meals, clean up, do laundry, run errands, heal the wounds caused by everyone's reckless behavior-or in Sokka's case, clumsiness. She had no time to truly care for herself and she was content with that. As long as everyone had what they needed, as long as she helped those who needed her, what more could she ask for? But after losing Kayo, she started to feel more selfish than she's ever been before. The waterbender wanted her son back no matter what it took. Katara almost contemplated heading to the Northern Water Tribe oasis and begging the spirits to bring him back.

But coming back to the Fire Nation after three years, those selfish feelings came welling back when she walked down the plank of the Fire Nation ship that brought her and her sibling there.

Katara was aware that her friendship with the Fire Lord was a little…unorthodox for a male/female platonic relationship. They were closer than they should have been. Somehow they always managed to be drawn to one another. So close, it felt normal. Katara had assumed all those years, that it was how you treated someone who was so close to you, they felt like sibling. After her break up with Aang, she knew that wasn't the case.

What really threw her for a loop was what happened three years ago when her and Zuko crossed the line of friendship and confided in each other in a not-so-platonic way.

The memory made the waterbender sigh. Making a silent prayer and deciding to look at Shin again, she nodded her head.

 ***break***

Katara and Shin made their way passed the Palace gates and up to the doors leading to the kitchens. The sun was starting to peak behind the clouds and Katara knew it wouldn't be long before everyone started their day. She toyed with the hem of her skirt when scenarios of everyone's reaction to seeing her with Shin played in her head. She hoped there were no consequence for staying out all night with him. It was mainly her fault, keeping him up and telling him everything that's been going on with her and Zuko and her inability to figure out just how to handle it.

He was the perfect gentlemen. Katara didn't expect him to give her his full attention, let alone stay out with her all night just to hear her rant. Making her feel twice as guilty for rejecting his advances. But it was nice to get the weight of it all off her shoulders. Before she could feel content, her heart dropped.

Shin's eyes widened and he lowered his head when they began to approach the doors. The Fire Lord and gurads that the general was sure he didn't post last night, were all standing about ten feet in front of the stairs leading to the kitchens. Zuko brows were lowered, eyes narrowed and his lips turned into a deep frown. Katara could see several scratches on his face she hadn't noticed before but nothing alarming.

Katara looked between Shin and Zuko trying to figure out why the general's behavior changed and Zuko was up when the sky was still dark.

"Want to explain why my high general has decided to take the Fire Lord's royal guest out in all hours of the night?" Zuko directed at Shin as though scolding him like a child.

Before Shin could answer, Katara stepped in front of him. "He was out with me all night per my request."

"From what I hear, it was his invitation that led you out of palace grounds. Either way, having you out all night is unacceptable." The Fire Lord crossed his bare arms over his chest,

"It was my fault that we were both out that long."

"He knows his place. Regardless if it was at your request or not, he is to ensure the safety of his Fire Lord including his guests."

She growled. "Are you kidding me? Zuko, I can handle myself! You know this." She brought her back closer to Shin as though protecting him from whatever wrath Zuko might direct.

"That is beside the point!"

"How?!" She yelled, narrowing her eyes and pressing her back further until she came in contact with Shin's chest. Zuko was acting like an ass and she knew once he got into his mood, he spoke before he thought things through.

The Fire Lord huffed at her ignorance and turned his attention back to his general.

Shin gently placed a hand on Katara's shoulder and whispered close to her ear. "Let me handle this, Master Katara. His Majesty has good reason."

Katara gave the general a funny glare, shaking her head in disbelief. "What reason could he have for acting like an ass?!" she motioned at Zuko, who face was formed in shock at her outburst towards him in front of his people. The guards looked to one another, wondering if they should interfere due to the insult to their Fire Lord.

Shin shook his head but did not answer.

"What is going on?" She asked him. Still silence.

She snapped over to Zuko. "What is going on?"

The Fire Lord sighed and uncrossed his arms. "There was an attempt on my life last night. Several of the gurads are fatally injured and Toph is suffering from some type of poison. There was an explosion but it was small. No one else, with the exception of a few gurads and Toph, were severely injured"

"What?" Katara gasped. "Zuko…. Are they in the infirmary?"

He nodded, his demeaner calming down, "If you could please assist the healers, it would be greatly appreciated."

"I'm on it!" she responded.

"Before you go, Katara." She stopped in her tracks when she made it to the stairs. "I'm going to have to ask that you stay within palace grounds. I can assign a guard to stay with you. The recent attempts have gotten out of hand and I would feel safer knowing everyone that could be a possibly be a target be held under my protection."

"Attempts? As in more than one?" Zuko looked as though he just told on himself and Shin palmed his forehead. "Just how long has this been going on, Zuko?"

"Uh…two months."

"How many times?"

"…."

"How many?!"

"Three…" Shin answered quietly, "Before this one."

She was in utter disbelief. He had kept this from her, not once but three times? She would have done what she could to help him if she knew. Why would he feel the need to hold back this information?

"So, three times you've refused to tell me, Suki and Toph that someone's been trying to assassinate you?" Katara stated more than questioned. She was feeling angry and left out.

Shin and Zuko looked at each other.

It hit her like a ton of bricks. "No, not everyone. Not Suki or Toph. Just me!" She had enough! Ever since she told everyone about Kayo, they're been on edge with her, careful not to say or do the wrong thing around. At first, she thought it was endearing, thoughtful. Only to end up feeling treated her as though she was helpless and fragile. She chose not to say anything and she was somewhat at fault for clinging to those considerate gestures but it was starting to feel demeaning to her pride. "So this is how it's been since I got here? Poor Katara shouldn't involve herself in such dirty business? She can't handle it?" she mocked. The Fire Lord only bowed his head in shame the way Shin did a few moments ago. His life was in danger and his concern was she was too weak to handle it.

"Katara-" Zuko started.

"Don't talk to me!" she snapped. Turning her head to Shin, "Neither of you!"

Stomping her way up the stairs, she entered through the kitchen door and slammed it shut behind her.

 **I wasn't too sure about this chapter. I felt as though it could have turned out better but it's all vital to the plot.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Making it big with chapter 9 here, folks. I am genuinely having so much fun and I hope you guys are too. There will be some smut in this chapter, so a warning to you all. And thanks for all the reviews, they are very much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Ow, ow, ow!" Toph hissed. "Not so damn hard!"

"I barely even touched you." Katara didn't look in her direction while examining the swollen area of Toph's right hip and lightly poked it. It wasn't too angry. From observing it for a while, Katara could tell it wasn't poison like she was originally informed. Apparently Toph suffered from excessive shaking and sweating. She and the guards who were attacked the night before had claimed to be burning from the inside. No one was sure what that meant.

Katara made it in time to heal all five guards who had been injured. They had all been slashed on the chest with a sword, the assassin must've been extremely skilled for it to get through their armor. Two had the most fatal blows, one was currently unconscious but Katara knew he had it the worse and would wake up in his own time. It was late afternoon when she managed to get to Toph who was the least injured. The waterbender was grateful for that because she was starting to lose her strength from the previous healing sessions.

Aside from the area where the dart had hit her and the minor cuts and bruises from the explosion, Toph seemed fine. The apparent fever only lasted about twenty minutes or so.

"What do you think it was, Katara?" Suki asked. She was sitting on the other side of Toph's bed in the palace infirmary. She was already there when Katara arrived that morning and she looked paler than Toph. She asked the Kyoshi warrior if she was okay, and she only gave Katara a small smile.

"From what I can tell, it wasn't poison." She summoned water to her hand and roamed her hand over Toph's torso as it glowed. "But it's something. You claimed you couldn't bend according to the healers, Toph?"

The blind earthbender nodded. "Once that thing hit me, it was instant. The burning was so intense I thought I was going to die. I never felt that helpless before and that's saying a something."

Katara nodded. This was strange.

One of the healers came back to check on Toph along with a man who didn't seem like a he belonged in the infirmary. He was wearing formal robes and his gray hair was in a tight top knot, his receding hairline almost met with his topknot. His eyes were so slanted, you would have to be close enough to tell that his eyes were amber brown. He bowed. "Master Toph, Master Katara, and Kyoshi Leader Suki, it is an honor to meet you all. I am Professor Qin at Caldera University."

Qin? Why did that sound familiar.

They all gave him a puzzled look.

"I, uh…"he made a fake cough. "was previously a War Minister…"

It took a while but Katara remembered him as the man Aang told her about who threatened to destroy the Northern Air Temple when he refused to allow the mechanist to service the Fire Nation any longer. Why would a former War Minister be here?

Toph and Suki weren't sure who he was but they could tell from Katara's expression that she did.

"I assure you, I am no longer your enemy. I was…only trying to bring advance technology to my country in order to improve our way of life. Unfortunately, being a War Minister was the only option I had to bringing my ideas to life-" he stopped when he noticed all three women stared at him blankly, not the least bit impressed by his words. "Not that that's an excuse." He pulled the collar of his robes. "Fire Lord Zuko has offered me mercy and has allowed me to step down without consequence to become a lecturer on weapon engineering as well as some biological weaponry at the university. Although there's very few bio weapons in the world that exist."

The healer that led him to the group of women offered him a chair. Qin thanked her and took a seat at the end of the bed. "I was summoned by his Majesty as soon as the incident occurred and my students and I have researched none stop on the serum injected in the five guards and Master Toph last night."

"Serum?" Katara asked, her eyebrows knitted.

"Yes," Qin pulled out what looked like a clear dark syringe from his sleeve. It was empty but with spots of dark green liquid. "We at first assumed it was poison, but after some testing, we concluded it was something else. We tested what we found in the stray darts on several students. Male, female, bender and non-bender..."

"What?!" Katara stood up. "You used this-this stuff on other people?!" How could he! They weren't sure how dangerous this serum could be, why would he do such a thing? "What kind of sick human being would do something like this to people?"

Qin's eyes went wide and he leaned away from the angry waterbender with both his hands up as though in surrender, "Please, Master Katara, I promise you, they were all volunteers for the sake of research. Some of my best students in fact."

"Calm down, Sugar Queen. The man's just doing his job." Toph defended the shaking man but made sure she said it with a bite in order to let him know she wasn't okay with his methods either.

Katara frowned deeply and sat back in her chair, holding Toph's hand tightly much to the earthbender's irritation. She never cared for being treated as though she was weak but she knew Katara meant well and so she allowed it this time.

"Like I was saying," Qin seemed to be getting nervous. "We injected the serum into four candidates and they all came up with the same symptoms. Sweating, shaking, paleness and stating they were all on fire. The male and female firebenders could not bend. The effects lasted about twenty minutes."

Suki shook he head. "So you're saying the purpose of this stuff is to temporarily prevent bending? Why then the severe pain?"

"From what I could tell the serum doesn't seem to be perfected. I assume the enemy was more or less in a rush to create something to block bending. The serum has no other toxins in it other than the ingredient to blocking bending."

"Which is?" Katara asked.

"It's a plant that hasn't existed in these lands for many years. From what we looked over, one of the ingredients happens to be 'ju ting', it is a plant that was used medicinally many, many years ago to temporarily block bending when a patient was iritic. It was later used on inmates and patients at prisons and asylums. It wasn't harmful but it was used as a punishment for those facilities. About fifty years ago, the plant was never seen again and was later concluded in Fire Nation herbarium records as extinct."

"Could it be possible that someone tried to breed this plant back to life, only for it to come back with severe side effects?" Katara asked. Sokka always talked about how he learned about how the Fire Nation had the capability to breed new species of plants and animals with their advance technologies and studies.

Qin smiled at Katara, quite impressed by her question. "That's very likely. With the right knowledge of herbs, I'm sure someone could've created a new species of ju ting." He stood up stiffly and stretched his back. "Alas, my students and I have more research to do. I must say, I'm impressed by your theory, Master Katara. I'm sure it would be an honor for you to visit my class sometime. My students and I would like to have you take a look at our many researches if you could ever make the time."

The master waterbender wasn't too sure of Qin's demeanor at first but sitting with him in this short time, she concluded that he was just a man who loved his work. "I would love to, Professor Qin." And she gave him one of her sweetest smiles. Qin blushed and averted his eyes.

Giving them a small bow, Qin stated he would visit again with more information and made his leave.

"You think it's possible, Sugar Queen? I mean, whoever this assassin was, was going after Zuko's life. Why not stop whoever's in their way as well?"

"I'm only assuming that whoever did this doesn't want too many casualties. From the guards' injuries, the attacker only made the effort to hurt them when they were between the assassin and their target. Otherwise, they would've used something deadlier than this 'ju ting'." Suki said.

Katara nodded. It made sense and also didn't. Obviously Zuko was their target but something about this still seemed off. She shook her head. Maybe she was over thinking it.

"Anyways." Katara hissed under her breathe. "I do appreciate you guys keeping this whole thing a secret from me." She stated sarcastically.

Suki's face flushed and she looked down.

"Oh, can it, Sugar Queen. We were only trying to protect you." Toph crossed her arms over her chest. "And if you're mad at Zuko, don't be. It was me and Suki's idea. We were going to tell you when you weren't being so depressed. Now suck it up, it is Suki's last day and she's been wanting to tell you about her bun in the oven all week."

"Toph!" Suki shouted.

"What? No reason to keep it between us longer than we need to. So Snoozles knocked you up? Besides, I'm not so good at keeping other people's secrets, you know this."

Suki went red and looked over at Katara who had tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be an aunt?" She whispered, both hands over her mouth.

The Kyoshi Warrior sighed and nodded.

"Oh, spirits, Suki! I'm so happy for you and Sokka!" Katara walked around the bed to give her future sister-in-law a hug.

Suki returned the hug and smiled. "Sokka doesn't know yet. I only just found out."

"Oh my goodness, I would love to see his reaction." Katara pulled from the hug and laughed.

"It's not too late?" Suki whispered.

The waterbender knew what she meant but didn't respond.

"If you two's uteruses are done glowing, I think I'm ready to get out of this bed now." Toph said.

"Just wait til dinner, Toph. I want you to rest a little longer. I sensed the serum a bit in your system. Give it time to diminish."  
Toph groaned but did as she was told.

* * *

 ** _(Three years earlier)_**  
 _They sprawled out on his bedroom floor in front of his massive bed in the dark. The balcony doors open to allow the night breeze to shift in, Yue's light streaming across the floor. The candles went out over a half hour ago and they were blinded by the darkness other than the pale moon light and their gentle touches._

 _Neither of them were sure how they got to this point._

 _It all started with the Fire Lord's head on a pillow lying on the waterbender's lap. She offered her lap when Zuko claimed he was tired. She could see the exhaustion in his face. Katara wanted to help get him through his troubles._

 _Earlier that afternoon, Katara had arrived with another waterbending healer and went straight to Ursa's room in the palace. Zuko had not yet met up with the waterbenders but a servant advised them that the Fire Lord would greet them when he was finished with his meetings._

 _Katara was shocked by Ursa's state. She was in terrible shape. Small, frail and discolored. It took her a few minutes before she forced herself to walk over to the bedside and sat on a stool one of the palace healer's lent her._

 _Ursa's breathing was shallow and her eyelids were dark. Katara gulped back a lump in her throat and sighed. It had been a year since she last seen the former princess and her illness really took a toll on her. Finding her in the Earth Kingdom with Zuko, she remembered how hesitant he was when they had seen Ursa across the field, tending to a garden in front of a small house with several children running around. At first, he was afraid they were hers and he didn't want to interfere if she had a life of her own. Katara wouldn't stand for it and pushed him along._

 _Now here she was, someone who was vibrant and beautiful, losing herself to a deadly sickness._

 _An hour after arriving, Zuko stormed into the room, rushing to his mother's side. Ursa could only manage to squint her eyes open and give a small smile to her eldest child, then closed them again._

 _His eyes pleaded with Katara but she told him from what she observed through her waterbending, the illness was eating up most of her insides. It would be a month at most before her organs completely shut down but Katara promised him she'd make Ursa as comfortable as possible until then._

 _Zuko didn't want to show his emotions in front of his mother and requested Katara join him in his chambers to discuss the circumstances. The waterbending healer that joined Katara on her travels was shown to one of the guest chambers._

 _When they arrived, Zuko broke down. Katara soothed him with encouraging and sweet words as he lied his head on her lap. She gently removed his royal headpiece and topknot, running her fingers through his silky black hair. It had grown down to his shoulder blades at that time. Katara thought long hair suited him. She stroked his locks with one hand while massaging his arm, shoulder and neck with the other. Thoroughly relieving any aches and tensions in his muscles. Sliding her hand over his, she laid her head on Zuko's and took in his scent. He smelled like cinnamon and amber, and she sighed._

 _Zuko felt awkward with how Katara was touching him and was stiff the beginning durations of her ministrations but relaxed when he heard her sigh softly and released an exhale of his own. Her gentle caress left goosebumps on the trails she made with her fingers tips. He opened his hand to allow them to run over his palm and he shivered. She raked her nails over his hand and then brushed his fingers with the tip of her own, moving in to intertwine them._

 _The candles in the room were going low. The dimming glow accenting Zuko's features, his gold eyes turning a dark amber. He lifted his head, Katara moved to give him room. The Fire Lord stared into the beautiful cerulean eyes of his friend. Studying her face, he could see the curve of her high cheekbones and memorized the shape of her plump lips._

 _Katara leaned into him, their faces only a mere inch apart and they're breaths collided. She leaned in closer and slightly rubbed her nose against his and Zuko moaned softly, squeezing the hand she had over his. He returned the nuzzle and brought his other hand to the back of her head to pull her down further and he rubbed his cheek against hers._

 _They touched each other over and over. Trailing every curve, every muscle. There was nothing sexual about it, at first, but neither was it platonic. It was stimulating but as they night wore on it had grown arousing._

 _Katara would purr every time she felt Zuko breathe against the pulse on the right side of her neck. Catching onto it, he would purposely blow warm air and brush his lips against it. But it was not a kiss._

 _They both removed his robes and tunic, leaving only his torso bare. Katara took in the his feature, trailing a hand down from the middle of his chest, pass is taut abs until she reached below his belly button, stopping when she became unsure of how to continue. Zuko arched his back, pursing his lips to try and suppress a moan from the sensation. After so long, Zuko lifted himself from her lap and brushed his lips against hers but it was still not as a kiss. It didn't matter, the touch of his lips left Katara in a daze and she ran her arms up his biceps and clenched them, gasping when he brushed over her cheek to nuzzle on her ear._

 _The candles burned out as Zuko removed her boots and leggings. He had her on her back and clawed up and down her chocolate thighs. He massaged the muscles of her calves to her ankles and then rubbed his thumb in circles into the arch of her foot. Katara giggled slightly but whimpered when he placed a kiss the top of her foot. Her toes curled._

 _Katara's vision began to blur. Their contrasted skin seem to meld into a blend of pure intimacy. She was confused by his actions. Wasn't she the one who was supposed to comfort him? How did it all turn around? The smirk on his face, despite his tired eyes, told her he was enjoying it as much as she was. Zuko dipped down and ran both his hands up her stomach, over her clothed nipples and Katara bit her bottom lip when her nubs erected. She opened her legs to allow him space to settle between them as he roamed over her neck and bent over to press his lips to her jaw. She could feel his erection through his trousers as he flushed against her body._

 _He towered over her. Katara noticed how much more muscular he'd gotten. He wasn't lean anymore. His hair brushed her shoulder as he pressed his body against hers, sinking his fingers into her soft browns curls and whispered her name with need. She responded in kind. Zuko was now losing himself in her._

 _Katara wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew they couldn't get any closer but she didn't care. She loved the feel of him, the smell of him, the way he said her name and her heart soared with a need she never had before. No one's brought her to such highs._

 _Zuko's never been this intimate with anyone like this, not even Mai. He should feel guilty. Both of them. As much as his inner voice was telling him to stop now, it was dulled out by his senses. Katara's presence wrapped around him like a blanket and he didn't want to let go of the warmth. None of it felt wrong but none it felt right either. He didn't want to fuck her, he just wanted to touch her, feel her. Zuko's heart hammered in his chest as she squirmed underneath him. Her warm sex covered by her under bindings rubbed up against his erection and Zuko went cross eyed._

 _Oh, yeah, this was turning into something else._

 _The Fire Lord was slowly coming back to his senses and he had hoped Katara was doing the same but she bucked against him a second time and moaned. He was pulled in again._

 _She moved her hips a more aggressively, gyrating against his length in rhythm. Zuko hissed and began to mirror her actions._

 _Katara gasped when he grinded his hips into hers, wrapping her arms around him and digging her fingers into the soft skin of his back._

 _They increased the speed of their erotic stimulations. Zuko lifted upper body from Katara's and leaned over her with his hands on either side, never breaking their contact._

 _Katara's eyes were closed as she clung to him and her face contorted erotically in pleasure. Her chest moved up and down as she felt the pool of heat in her stomach begin to increase in a lust filled fever. She quietly begged Zuko not to stop. He couldn't if her wanted to._

 _This was more than he ever wished to have with her. He never stopped liking Katara since he first sided with the gang to go against his father. She was the object of his fantasies in the beginning of their developing relationship. She was exotic and beautiful, small and curvy. Something that he's never seen in any woman from his home or his travels around the Earth Kingdom. His fantasies about her turned into budding feelings as the day to fight against Ozai grew closer. He pushed it aside when he overheard Aang express his feelings for Katara when they went to see the Ember Island Players back on Ember Island. Aang deserved her for what he was doing for the world. Zuko didn't have a chance and he couldn't stand in the way even if he wanted to._

 _But now she was with him, calling his name with every thrust he made and her voice rung in his ears as she shrieked, gasping over and over as she twitched from her orgasm. Zuko was so enthralled by the way she came for him. Her eyebrows knitted and her eyes shut tight as her mouth formed an 'O'. That immediately sent the Fire Lord over the edge and he followed her with his own orgasm. Zuko exhaled her name like a prayer and collapsed on top of her, making sure he didn't crush her._

 _They held each other, stroking their hands all over one another, even though they were extremely sensitive. Zuko's eyelids felt heavy looking into Katara's eyes. He stroked her cheek with his knuckles and mumbled something to her incoherently as his eyelids drifted close._

 _He woke up the next morning in his bed. Alone._

* * *

Zuko and Katara never spoke of that night. He wasn't sure if she was just aiding him in comfort over the heartbreak of losing his mother in her last days or if it was something deeper. They went on as though that night never existed. Things went back to normal in what seemed like moments and they treated each other no different than how they did before.

Zuko never felt guilty about it. Mai never knew, and he knew it was wrong not to tell her. But what happened between him and Katara felt like something that was just for them and he didn't want to share those pleasing moments with anyone else. It was theirs and theirs alone and no one should take that away from them.

Seeing Katara angry at him for keeping the assassination attempts a secret made him irritable. He only did what the other's asuggested. She was almost the first person out of all his friends he would tell anything to. After some convincing, he agreed with Suki, Toph and his general. Maybe he should've listened to himself but Katara's safety meant more to him this anything else. This was killing him.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and his high general walked through the double doors of his office much to his dislike. He had not forgiven his cousin for keeping Katara out all night knowing it was possibly dangerous.

Zuko gave Shin a deep frown when he stood in the middle of his office and bowed. "Your Majesty."

"General Shin." He acknowledged. "I thought I told you not to show yourself to me unless I summoned you."

"I know, my Lord." Shin snapped his head up and looked at Zuko with fire in his eyes. "I do not wish to defy you but I do not want consequence based off of something personal. His Majesty shouldn't be a man to judge on such grounds."

Zuko's eyes narrowed and his lips curled into scrowl. "What did you say to me?" He was giving his general a chance to back out of what he just said.

"I'm saying, cousin, that whatever personal grudge you hold against me for whatever relationship I have with Katara does not justify the punishment you are placing on me."

"You will call me by my title when you are on duty and you will do well to do the same for Master Katara! I am your Fire Lord and I will do as I please!"

Shin scoffed and shook his head. "This isn't right and you know it, Zuko."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm fine with you keeping my friend out in all hours of the night while Toph and I were being attacked.? My guards lying on death's door while you make a move on my friend?"

"And so what if I did?" Shin challenged. "Who are you to invade in what's personal between me and Master Katara." He knew Katara had rejected him but he only said it to egg the Fire Lord on. Zuko had no right to treat him this way over personal matters. He stood by the Fire Lord's side without complaint, he didn't deserve what Zuko was throwing at him.

"What are you trying to say?" Zuko asked between clinched teeth.

"That I had kissed Katara last night."

Zuko felt his heart drop into his stomach and the world stand still. Shin's words hit him like sharp daggers. He had kissed Katara? Did she kiss back?

Zuko's expression went from angry to confused to hurt. After a while of reading him, Shin couldn't allow his cousin to look so hurt. "She rejected me afterwards." He mumbled.

"What?" The Fire Lord snapped his attention back to his general.

"She rejected me." He stated a little louder.

"W-Why?" Zuko starting to get feeling back into his limbs that went numb as soon as Shin had admitted the kiss.

"I don't know." Shin lied, sighing in aggravation. "Maybe you should ask her yourself." He could see his Fire Lord's expression soften as he contemplated what Shin told him. "But all I ask is that you respect my private life. Not just as Fire Lord but as my family."

Zuko slumped back in his chair and looked around his office. Rubbing his temples, he leaned onto his desk and closed his eyes. What was he doing? Everything about Katara was driving him crazy. He's never allowed anything to come between him and his trustworthy general. "I'm sorry, cousin." Zuko said. "I don't know what came over me."

Really? Shin smirked and raised an eye brow. "Just be a little more thoughtful next time." He chuckled.

Zuko agreed and Shin went to make his leave. The general reached for the door knob and stiffened before looking over his shoulder at the Fire Lord who still looked down. "Zuko?" the Fire Lord gave him a puzzled look. "Don't let anyone get in the way of what you think makes you happy. Weather it be your people or your family. No matter what confliction it may cause, the ones who love you the most will stand behind you." With that, Shin left, leaving Zuko even more confused.

* * *

 **A/N: I originally had no plans of putting smut in this chapter but aw shucks, you guys made it all the way to chapter 9, you deserve it. Now you know some past Zutara goodness, we're not far from them getting over their stubbornness and finally getting together.**


	10. Chapter 10

"The doors had started closing. We touch and they start crumbling  
The lighting keeps on flickering. So we start a fire" - **Xan Griffin ft Wild, _Gemini_**

 **Warning: Chapter contains blood and attempted suicide**

 **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Zuko sat in his study awaiting the arrival of his high general and uncle. After some investigation from the day before, they had managed to come across a suspicious occurrence between two soldiers. Iroh had informed his nephew that the two soldiers had switched shifts the night before yesterday without notifying any higher ups or any other officials within the palace.

The soldier that had been there the night of the assassination attempt, Yao, was being brought in that morning. From what his uncle told him, the guard was young and seemed confused when questioned about the exchange. With Toph down at the time, they couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Zuko figured it was best to confirm things now that the blind earthbender was back on her feet.

The doors to his study opened and Yao was ushered in by Zuko's uncle and Shin. The room wasn't as big as his office separate from his chambers but he would have to make due until it was reconstructed.

The young soldier was gestured to sit down, looking nervously around the study, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Shin stood behind the desk between the Fire Lord and Toph while Iroh stood next to the young guard. "Yo-you summoned me, my Lord?" he stuttered. To everyone else, his reaction wasn't a good sign.

"Yes. Yao, is it?" The young man nodded eagerly. "I have called you here to question you on the night of the recent event that took place."

Yao nodded in understanding and gulped.

"Can you give us your side of the story, young man?" Iroh asked genuinely, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder to calm his shaking.

Yao took a deep breath, closing his eyes but the calm gesture did little to hide his obvious fear. "I-um- I wasn't trying to do anything wrong. Honestly." He licked his dry lips and croaked out the rest of his words. "I was just trading shifts because of my daughter's first birthday. It worked out perfect since home is half a day away and I could have more days off in a row. I figured we should tell General Shin but the other guard assured me it would be settled just fine."

"Who?" Shin asked sternly.

"I don't know, I s-started two months ago but I'm still not familiar with everyone yet. I-I think his name might be Tong. Maybe?" Yao pursed his lips and bowed in what looked like defeat.

Toph crossed her arms and sat back in the chair she was sitting in. "He's not lying." She stated in what sounded like disappointment.

Yao gave a sigh of relief at the proclamation of his innocence.

Shin shook his head with a deep frown, not because he didn't believe what Toph stated but because, even though he was cleared, his actions still required consequence. "Although we thank you for your honesty, Yao, you have still broken policy. Therefore, you will be stripped of your duties here at the palace and sent back home."

Yao's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Shin felt bad because this was how Yao supported his wife, daughter and parents from what he's heard. "I-uh, understand, General." He said, clearing his throat.

"You will be sent back to your home with a year's severance. It should be enough until you find another job. General Shin will be your reference if need be." The Fire Lord declared.

Shin and Iroh expressed shock but quickly dismissed it. They would respect Zuko's decision.

Yao smiled ear to ear, showing extreme gratitude for what his Fire Lord was doing for him. It would defiantly give him time to find a simple job near home while supporting his family. "Thank you." The young guard bowed low. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Yao was escorted out of the room by another guard leaving Zuko, Toph, Iroh and Shin.

"Sure that was a good idea, Sparky?" Toph asked.

"I don't know." Zuko sighed. At the same time, it was best to relieve Yao. There was no telling if the persons involved were following the young guard or out to harm him.

"There's not a lot he could obviously do for us. Toph, after we see off Suki, I'll need you for a few more interrogation rounds."

Giving him a salute, Toph headed to the doors to make her exit, Shin following her out.

Zuko pursed his lips, thinking back to any clues he might have missed during the whole ordeal. A cup being placed in front of him caused the Fire Lord jump. He almost forgot Iroh was still in the room.

"Something on your mind, nephew?"

 _A lot._ "Not really, Uncle."

Iroh shook his head as though disappointed. "You went to see _her_ again, didn't you?"

Zuko frowned. "I don't know what you mean, uncle."

"You cannot fool me, Zuko. It is unhealthy."

The Fire Lord knew that but a part of him didn't want to give up any hope of possible change. Plus, there were some things he needed to sort out. He knew there was one person who could confirm his suspicions on the matter. _She_ would give him the answer. If not an answer some clue to all this mess.

* * *

 _The dim lighting in the hallways made it hard for anyone to see more than two feet ahead of them. The Fire Lord hastened his pace, two guards staying close beside him, as he made his way through the maze to his destination. The smell of sanitation flipped Zuko's stomach and he began to wonder if it was supposed to smell that strong._

 _After so many years, in reference to his previous visits, the Fire Lord became immune to the sounds and cries of patients at the Caldera Secured Psychiatric Hospital. Much to his disliking, he had come to find his funding had done little to improve the place. He would be sure to give the hospital head a visit after he came for what he was seeking._

 _After going through several gated doors to reach the east side of the facility where the most violent patients resided, he and his guards stopped in front of a metal door. The Fire Lord stood silently, waiting on the facility's security guard on the other side to let him in. His heart tightened with anticipation. It had been so long since his last visit. Any thoughts or ideas of what kind of reaction he would receive were blank in his mind. When he did visit as often as he could, he would receive threats or mechanical laughter or even silence. On rare occasions, he would receive a civil conversation. He hoped to Agni it was the latter._

 _The guard inside the room opened the door, allowing the Fire Lord and his guards to walk in._

 _Zuko gasped when he stopped in front of the table where the young woman sat, her long hair that went to her waist covered the sides of her face. Her porcelain skin and eyes mirrored his own and her dark malicious aura wasn't hard to miss by anyone. Sensing someone staring at her, the woman looked up, gold eyes filled with mischief and a smirk tugging at her lips._ She looks just like Ursa, _he thought._

 _"_ _Hello, Zuzu." Her voice rang with playfulness._

 _Their eyes came into contact, neither one making a move as they stared at each other in silence. She was challenging him. Azula was always liked that. She was like a pygmy puma playing with her prey. The Fire Lord always had to be careful around her. She even managed to singe him a few times when his guard was down._

 _"_ _Out." He ordered everyone else in the visitor's room._

 _"_ _But my Lord, we-" a nurse started._

 _"_ _Out!" he shouted. The staff and his guards quickly leaving the room at his second command._

 _Azula eyed everyone leaving with amusement. Zuko knew she loved to see people scatter in fear, even if it wasn't her herself._

 _Once they were alone, Zuko made his way to the chair across from where she sat, never breaking eye contact. The metal chair sliding against the concrete floor screeched. The Fire Lord took his seat._

 _"_ _Azula." He greeted with little kindness._

 _"_ _Why, Zuzu," she cocked her head, her voice thick with sarcasm, "what brings you here to visit your lowly sister? It's been a while. I think the last time you came, I set the sleeve of your expensive robe on fire. Seems like you've bounced back, though. I'm so glad."_

 _"_ _Cut the shit, Azula. I came to ask you a few things." Zuko growled. He wasn't going to allow her to play mind games with him again._

 _"_ _I don't know what you mean, big brother." She stated in mock surprise, readjusting herself in the strait jacket she was kept in._

 _"_ _You know why I'm here."_

 _She laughed out loud. "Of course I do."_

 _"_ _What do you know?"_

 _"_ _What, specifically, would you like to know? A lot has happened in the two years since your last visit, Zuzu. I've been quite lonely, you know."_

 _Zuko slammed his fist against the table. Azula made no reaction to his outburst. "Dammit, Azula. This is important!"_

 _Leaning back against her chair, Azula was satisfied to have gotten to him. "More important than Mai leaving you? I heard she's munchin on Ty Lee's carpet back at Kyoshi Island. You must seriously lack performance if you've turned a girl away from dick."_

 _Zuko's eyes widened in sheer shock. His heart ached and his breathing started to pick up._ No. She's lying. Azula always lies.

 _Pursing his lips and giving himself time to calm down, Zuko dismissed her comment and jumped right back on the subject. "The attacks…they've started again."_

 _Azula rolled her eyes, "Is that surprising? You're Fire Lord, Zuzu., it comes with the crown. You'll never be exempt."_

 _"_ _That's not what I mean. I have a feeling this whole thing is connected to previous...events."_

 _She shrugged. "And coming here to talk to me does what for you? I could care less what happens to you."_

 _"_ _Please." Zuko mumbled. "You've helped me with this before."_

 _"_ _Psst. Please, Zuzu, I don't help. I just enjoy watching how things come into play. Sort of like a game of pai sho." She grinned at his expression of shock._

 _The Fire Lord sighed. He knew if she was comprehensive in the least, things would turn out this way. This was nothing new. A part of him felt like giving up and just leaving but the memories of Toph and his guards wide eyed and squirming in severe pain made him stay seated._

 _"_ _You know," he started, "there was a time when I seen you have some type of compassion."_

 _She huffed, "Don't fool yourself, big brother, you know I have none."_

 _"_ _I remember…when I came here to tell you that mother had died. You…you didn't say a word. Just stared at me. I was angry that you felt nothing, not a thing, to what happened to her. I hated you. I thought I could never hate you but I hated you in that moment." He paused to observe her, her façade unchanging. "But when I left, I wasn't too far from your room when I heard sobbing." Zuko closed his eyes tight, recalling the sound of her voice as she cried over their mother's death. "You cared. I know you did Azula-"_

 _"_ _Shut up…" she growled lowly, her eyebrow twitching._

 _"_ _I stayed a while longer. I cried with you. You called her name softly. You mourned her-"_

 _"_ _Shut up!" she screamed, her chest heaving. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" she sobbed. "I hated her!"_

 _"_ _Then why?" Zuko asked calmly. "I know it hurt you just as much as it hurt me, 'Zula."_

 _Azula laughed between her sobs. "You have no idea, Zuzu. You're such a fool if you think mother cared about me in the least."_

 _"_ _How can you say that? She loved you."_

 _"_ _Because she abandoned me twice!" she yelled, anger contorting her face. "She came back, took a look at me in this state, shook her head then left! It wasn't bad enough that she left me the first time with no choice but that time she did. She did made a choice!"_

 _Zuko shook his head in disbelief. How could he have over looked it? Ursa did visit Azula but only that one time. "'Zula, I-"_

 _"_ _Don't call me that." She hissed between clenched teeth. "You're no different."_

 _The Fire Lord bowed his head. He made no time to see his sister lately. Despite her behavior, she was the only family he had left besides their father who was currently imprisoned, refusing to see his own son. Yet, he abandoned her as well. "I want to make things right." He stated quietly._

 _"_ _Quit whining, Zuzu, you look pathetic." With that the hospital staff and security made their way back in the room. They had heard screaming and came to check in on things. "I think this is where we say good bye, big brother."_

 _Two security guards grabbed her arms and stood her up. "Until next time. I do hope you visit more often."_

 _Zuko slumped his shoulders, he would try harder next time._

 _"_ _Oh, and Zuzu?" She looked over her shoulder as she was escorted to the door. "The red fox has come out of the hole."_

 _The Fire Lord's face turned to stone but he gave a single nod of understanding._

* * *

"My Lord," A servant had quietly interrupted Iroh and Zuko's conversation, bowing. "I'm sorry to disturb you but the Avatar has arrived."

The Fire Lord and his uncle glanced at one another. They were not expecting Aang for another week. Zuko cleared his throat. "Very well. Advise the staff to prepare a room for Avatar Aang. Have someone escort him to the entrance where we will be meeting Kyoshi Leader, Suki."

The servant bowed once more. "Yes, my Lord."

Honestly, Zuko felt like Aang's arrival was bad timing. He was having a bad enough day as it was and was in no mood for the Avatar's preachiness. On top of that he still had to see Suki off.

They made their way to the entrance of the palace just when Suki was giving Katara a hug. Zuko blushed, thinking about how she was still angry with him since yesterday.

"Don't let my brother give you too much trouble when you make it to the South Pole." Katara giggled, rubbing Suki's stomach. Iroh and Zuko raised their brows.

The women had heard their footsteps and turned in their direction. Suki smiled but Katara averted her eyes. The Fire Lord's heart fell into his stomach.

"Suki." Zuko approached. "It is to shame you have to leave so soon. I wish you a safe trip and I look forward to seeing you on your wedding day."

Suki shook her head and laughed. "There's no need to be formal, Zuko, just give me a hug."

He gave her a hug as well as Iroh. Toph made a sarcastic comment regarding Suki's pregnancy, which confirmed Zuko and Iroh's suspicions. Before Suki could turn to leave with a servant carrying her luggage, more footsteps were heading towards the group.

"Well, that sounds familiar." Toph announced.

Katara didn't notice at first until Suki gasped. "Aang!"

The waterbender's heart stung as she heard the name. Wasn't Aang not supposed to have arrived for another week? At least she could have prepared herself for his impending visit. She planned on avoiding him as much as possible. They never made up since their separation four years ago. Hell, she hadn't even seen him. Katara's eyes darted side to side and her throat went dry.

"Hi, Suki." The monk laughed lightly. "Looks like I made it in time to see you off. Im sorry I missed Sokka."

"No worries. We were hoping you'd at least make it to the wedding."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Aang smiled. "Good to see you, Toph."

"Wish I could say the same, Twinkletoes." Toph grinned.

As Katara heard Aang talking to Zuko, she contemplated on what to do. A part of her told her to run for the hills. Another told her that would solve nothing. Aang's inability to confront personal issues always made her feel out of place in their relationship. As though she was beside herself while Aang took control of their life together. She never felt more lost and confused about where she stood in the world. Her identity, everything she built within herself to become the master waterbender she always strived to be, faded in the background whenever she was around Aang.

Inhaling and exhaling, Katara turned around to see the Avatar surrounded by their friends. She wasn't sure if she should greet him or not. She wanted to, she really did. The gang went silent when Aang had stopped to stare at her. He had grown tall, slightly taller than Zuko and Sokka. He was lanky still but his attire showed off the muscles he had gained over the years, his chin chiseled out with a small goatee. His gray eyes bore into her cerulean.

Before Katara could make a sound, Aang announced he would be settling in his room, without so much as speaking to her.

Katara's stomach turned, and she looked down at her feet. She gulped, trying to hold back the tears building up.

When Aang was out of sight, a hand placed itself on her shoulder. "Give him time." Suki advised.

Katara shook her head. Four years was enough time. There was no mending their relationship.

 ***break***

Aang and Zuko were in the gardens catching up and go over some other ideas for Republic City.

"It's great." Aang exclaimed. "The city is almost in full swing and Air Temple Island is everything I could ever dream of. The acolytes have been especially amazing. I feel so at home." The Avatar stopped to look at the rose bushes at the corner of the palace gardens.

Zuko raised a brow. "Any special lady waiting for you back home?"

Aang's blushing face confirmed it. "Uh, sort of. To be honest, I haven't asked her out. She works in as a teacher in the city. She kind and gentle…"

"Does she have a name?" Zuko chuckled.

"Zya." He stated as though her name was sacred.

The Fire Lord placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm happy for you, Aang. But..." He bit his lip. "how long do you plan on avoiding Katara?"

The Avatar's shoulder's stiffened at the sound of her name. He removed Zuko's hand. "I don't want to talk about it." He sighed.

"It's been four years. That's not fair. Not for you or her."

"It's not like I _want_ to avoid her." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'm kind of ashamed about how things ended between us. I knew she would be here and I had this scenario in my head on how I'd finally speak with her but seeing her in front of me made that all go away. A part of me still loves Katara, even after all these years."

Zuko hummed. He knew that, hell, _he_ still hadn't gotten over his feelings for Katara. He loved Mai with all his heart but Katara captured him in a way that made him always need her by his side.

"What do you say after all that time apart?" Aang asked with a sigh.

"I think an apology would be a good start."

The Avatar nodded. He wanted to avoid the conversation of his and Katara's relationship and just skip back to being friends but he knew that was impossible. They were going to have to get over this hump one way or another.

The wind shifted in their air and Zuko felt a chill go up his back. Something didn't feel right.

"Zuko?" Aang asked in concern as Zuko looked around in alert.

His eyes caught a figure in the darkest part of the gardens, the setting sun had seemed to give the intruder an advantage to hide in the shadows. Zuko sucked in his breath as a sharp object struck his arm.

* * *

Katara laid on her side on the floor of her room playing with the corner of the furs she wrapped herself in. Aang's reaction to seeing her really hurt. She didn't expect some warmth to their reunion but she thought he'd a least try. Silly her for thinking he would forgive her after all these years.

With Suki and Sokka gone, she felt an absence in her heart. Yeah, Toph and Zuko were there but Toph wasn't who you would consider a voice of comfort and Zuko's duties kept him. Maybe she should consider going home. No doubt the Northerners would whisper behind her back but at least her friends and family would be there for her. _No,_ Katara screamed at herself, _you need to be strong on your own. You can't keep depending on others._

She was the one that others relied on in the past. When did things turn upside down? Well, not anymore. She would get over this self-pity party she was throwing and get back to the Katara she was before all this mess took over her life. First things, first, she'll have to make up with Zuko. Next, she was going to force Aang into the conversation they've been avoiding for a long time. Then, she was going to do something big. She wasn't sure what that would be but La, she'd figure that out along the way.

Throwing the furred blanket off of her, she threw on her boots and marched out her bedroom.

What took her aback as soon as she stepped out into the hallway, were the guards running down the hall, not so much as glancing at her. Panic replaced confusion when she thought of Zuko. What if he's in danger?

Without a second thought, Katara ran in the direction the guards were going. She noticed they were heading towards the gardens. Her teeth clenched when a blinding white light enveloped the area. She covered her eyes, a ringing taking over her hearing as cries and demands to get to the Fire Lord faded in the background.

"Zuko!" she cried against the yells of the guards. Her sight began to blur as she stumbled to the gardens. "Zuko!" she pleaded louder.

Making it outside, she could make out the shape of Aang using airbending to push back a figure clad in black. What Katara assumed was the assassin, slammed sideways against a tree. Zuko, kneeling on the ground clutching his arm.

"Zuko." She whispered, her vision coming back into place. Running to his aid, she almost fell forward as two darts landed in front of her. She caught herself in time to avoid them. Out of the corner of her eye, Shin took his place next to Aang and sent a stream of fire at the intruder. Katara pulled water from the nearest bushes of flowers and sent icicles the intruder's way as she ran to Zuko. Unfortunately, the assassin managed to avoid all their attacks.

Katara kneeled next to Zuko, sweat forming on his brow and his lips pursed. She pulled the dart from his arm and worked on bending the serum out of his body. She was interrupted as another dart struck Zuko's chest causing him to hiss. The waterbender really began to panic as he fell over. Aang yelled something in the background and she looked over to see that he was on the ground with several darts on him as well. Shin, however, cornered the assassin against the tree and Katara used that opportunity to head his way, once again calling the water and striking it to pull back the assassin's hands and feet.

The assassin was stunned, squirming to release their limbs. Shin rushed up, holding a torch of fire on his fingertips as he brought it closer to their neck. "Who are you?!" Shin shouted. He was sweating profusely under his armor, the assassin seemed to have worn him out but he showed not a hint of tire in his voice.

The assassin didn't respond but instead narrowed her eyes.

"I want her sent to interrogation!" Shin shouted to the nearby soldiers who managed to get their hearing and sight back. Whatever device the assassin used had them scattering earlier.

Katara squinted her eyes when she stood directly behind Shin. This person was a woman, that she got but what got her attention was how she was moving her jaw under the black mask covering her mouth and nose.

"Hey." The General said. "Hey!" he pulled her mask from her face and he noticed blood coming from the corner of her mouth. "Hey!" He shouted again, trying to pry her mouth open by pinching her cheeks with his fingers.

The assassin only stared at him, refusing to open her mouth. Panic set as Katara watched on. This person was trying to kill themselves. The noises around her faded in the background once again as soldier surrounded the assassin and Shin. The situation was out of their control if this person managed to chew their tongue off. Katara shook her head. She didn't want anyone to die.

The waterbender's body shook as she lifted her hands and bent her fingers, moving them as though she were pulling strings.

Zuko, looked over at Katara from the ground, his body submerged in an aching burn, and from the sweat drenching over his eyes, he could see Katara in a stance that was familiar. Oh no. There was no full moon, what was she doing? "Katara." He managed to croak. "Katara." He repeated but it was even more weak.

She knew there was no full moon but she had to try. Body shaking and her hands aching, Katara arranged her fingers around, prying the assassin's mouth open, blood pouring like a waterfall over her chin and falling in glops over her chest. The assassin gurgled as she fought to release herself from Katara's hold but the waterbender gripped her tighter, working to seal the wound on her tongue. Shin released his torch, jerking back at what was occurring. Looking over at Katara, his eyes widened at the way she stood, postured as though she was the goddess of death herself.

The master waterbender started to get dizzy as she put all her strength into healing. Her hold on the assassin began to lax but she did manage to completely heal her tongue. Katara looked down as blood dripped on her boots and on the grass. The fluids had escaped from her nostrils.

Knowing she was going to black out, Katara made one more tug at the assassin's blood, making them pass out before her world went dark.

 **A/N: Geez, it's been a while but I'm glad to have this chapter up. I wanted to bring Azula in, trying my best not to make her OOC, and really had to maw over it. I love Azula, so I had to give her a part in this. Also, I wanted to bring Katara's bloodbending back to light. After so long of her being out of the game, I needed her to demonstrate how powerful she is. Is it just me or does Katara kind of fade in the background in the comics? Cause that was disappointing. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank those who have left reviews for my one-shot The Tale of the Water Child's Sacrifice. The story was so much fun to write and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it. So, I wanted to announce that I will be continuing it in a form of one-shots (maybe2-4 more) So look forward to it sometime this week. Also thanks for the reviews on this story, I never thought Katara should be ashamed of her ability to bloodbend and I loved bringing it back. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

"I could leave this past behind me and maybe I'll see a way for me to stay when there's so much out there  
So I'll live forgetting for the time being and I won't mind when its over .At least I didn't think for a while." EDEN ft Leah Kelly- _End Credits_

 **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

 _Darkness wrapped around her like a dark cloak and her world went black. Voices faded in and out, eventually turning into a high shriek of static. Among the static she could hear his voice. She knew that voice. She knew how much it meant to hear it and her breath hitched at the idea that whoever owned it would disappear._

 _Fear replaced logic and she began to panic. Quiet settled in. Eerie silence. She couldn't feel her limbs but if she could, she didn't want to move she was too afraid to. She felt awake but wasn't. She just wanted to reach him but she forgot who he was. Maybe she was just being paranoid. The thought made her sink even deeper within herself. A blanket of darkness enveloped her being and she closed her eyes as the blackened ground she laid on began to swallow her whole like quick sand._

This was it _, she thought. She was tired. So, so tired. Maybe this was meant to be._

 _Sighing with content at the idea that her shaken soul would be at ease, Katara closed her eyes, her body incased with a prickly numbness, as her mind went blank._

Katara….

 _A distant voice reached her ears. Yet, it did no good. Maybe there was no going back. Maybe this is where she was always meant to be._

 ***break***

Katara licked her lips as copper formed a nasty taste in her mouth. She squinted her eyes, sore limbs stretching against what felt like fur, the aches in her muscles loosening enough for her flex. She groaned as a pounding headache developed between her temples.

She couldn't distinguish where she was or why it was so dark all of a sudden. Wasn't it supposed to be light out?

Katara began to mentally panic. Flashes of Zuko and Aang lying on the ground of the palace's royal gardens and the sight of blood poured over her vision. Her fingers flexed, knuckles cracking. She moaned, opening her mouth to form a cry. Instead, her voice croaked. Her sore throated contracted. Air bubbled in her chest and she thought she was going to suffocate.

Warmth tightened around her arms and her growing dread diminished. She allowed herself to sink further into the warmth, humming in a strange state of satisfaction.

Deciding it was best to not question it as comfort replaced bewilderment, she squinted her closed eyes tighter. Hot air floated against her forehead and Katara's eyes opened even wider. Someone else was here with her.

Lifting her head from the pillow, she looked over to see the face of the Fire Lord. A candle lit from behind her revealing him sleeping face, breathing slightly rough and dark circles sitting under his eyes. The waterbender's face went hot. It took her awhile to comprehend that he was holding her tight against his chest, his arm around her waist and his legs tangled with her own.

Katara's mouth dropped when she realized she was only wearing a light red robe that went to her knees Squirming a bit, she came to find she was naked underneath. Sucking in her bottom lip, nibbling the dead skin with her teeth, she reexamined any memories of how they ended up in such a position.

Zuko grunted, pulling her even more flush against his body, his movement revealing his bare chest seen through the v of his tunic. Katara could feel warmth weight down on her loins. She forgot how good Zuko felt against her. The view of his collar bone almost gave her the courage to feel it with her lips. Maybe her teeth. Or her tongue. _Stop it Katara!_

Why he was lying in bed with her was beyond her. The state they were in was completely inappropriate and she couldn't think of a single excuse if they were ever to be caught.

His lips slightly parted as his breathing sent wisp of warm air through her strands of hair. It was rare for Katara to see him without his topknot and crown, his long black hair spread out over one side of his shoulder. He smelled good. Really good. The waterbender snuck her arms around his torso and clenched the back of his tunic by his shoulder blades, burying her face in his chest. She never forgot that night in his office. What they did, how it felt. She never achieved an orgasm like that with her own hands let alone with anyone else. Zuko knew her. He knew her more than she knew herself.

He was always patient with her. Careful yet open, gentle yet rough. He sensed when she needed comfort or when she needed space and he gave her a sense of security and trust. When they crossed that line, she didn't regret it. La, she should have. Mai didn't deserve that. But he felt so good on her. Katara wouldn't take it back even if she could.

But he was not her's. To save herself the heartache she meditated, putting in time to ease her way into accepting that Zuko belonged to Mai and that her future lied elsewhere. She forced herself to imagine how ridiculous a tribeswoman would look next to a man of power. But it was not easy when her mind would stray to how his hardness sent jolts of lighting through her core.

Well, thinking about it now wasn't helping. Katara huffed. There was no way she was going back to sleep at this point.

"Katara?" a voice rasped.

Her eyes shot up to look at the confused face of the Fire Lord. Her throat was still sore and dry so she couldn't respond right away.

"You're awake." He shifted his body, grabbing her biceps so he could lay her flat on her back as he sat up on his elbow. "I was so worried."

 _Worried?_ "What do you mean? What happened?" Her brows knitted.

"You-you've been unconscious for days."

Katara's eyes bulged out. "What?! Days? How?" She made to get up but he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"We can discuss this later. You're awake now, so it's only best that you rest."

"Zuko." She pleaded. She did not want to rest.

He only gave her a smile. He looked extremely exhausted, paler than normal. Katara knew he must've been worried sick if she was unconscious for that long. "How many days?" she asked.

"Four." He replied.

 _Four days?_ Katara slid her hands down her face and groaned. But then she remembered the dart in his arm and in his chest and she looked over at him in shock. "You should be resting too." She advised.

Zuko only chuckled. "If only I could but I couldn't feel at ease unless you and Aang were okay."

"Aang is hurt?"

"He took on more darts than anyone else that night. He recovered in just a couple days but he would still need to be careful. He was quite angry when I restricted him to his guest room to rest. Even more when I assigned Toph to look after him."

Katara laughed lightly at the idea of Toph watching Aang in his bed, daring him to move a muscle if he even thought of leaving. "And what about you?" she asked running her fingers up and down his forearm and she felt him shiver.

"If you don't tell the palace healers, I should be fine."

"Zuko! You're not even supposed to be wandering around, are you?"

Instead of responding, he winked at her.

A blush formed on Katara's cheeks. She wondered if he knew what he did to her when he was unconsciously being charming.

"I'll be fine. What they don't know won't kill them."

"They have every right to worry, you know. You have no heirs, Zuko, you can't be careless."

Zuko blew a stray hair out of his face and averted his eyes. "Right now, you're more important."

How could he say that? "Zuko…"

"When you didn't wake up…" He started, lips pursed. "I didn't know what to do. Seeing you, blood dripping down your face, I was unable to move. To help you. I was sure the assassin had gotten to you. I thought…I thought you were gone, lost to me forever."

The recollection of her bloodbending rushed back to the front of her mind. Now that she thought about it, the taste of cooper on her tongue was overwhelming and she could sense Zuko's pulse like she never had before. The small sound of blood rushing to his cheeks reached her ears. Her convictions on bloodbending was absolute after she used it during the search for her mother's killer. A sickening feeling ran from her heart to her gut as she recalled forcing the wound of that woman's tongue closed. What was worse is how it powerful she felt, a feeling so high it gave her a strange sense of satisfaction. Guilt tore at her heart thinking about it.

"You saved my life." Zuko interrupted her thoughts. "Katara…I don't ever want to lose you, I-" he reached for her hand but pulled back. "I don't even know what I'm trying to say." He sighed.

"Say you'll stay here with me tonight?" Katara asked, entwining her fingers with his.

Zuko smiled sadly. "I've been sneaking here every night since you've been unconscious."

"And what's one more?" she chuckled, pulling him toward her so that he lied on top of her, his hair spilling onto her shoulders. She felt his heart skip a bit but it didn't frighten her. It's obvious that unlocking her bloodbending without the moon had heightened her senses in the aspect. Maybe it was temporary, she wasn't to sure. But sensing Zuko's heartbeat made it seem okay for the most part.

"This is dangerous, Katara." Zuko's voice deepened but it wasn't so much a warning as much as it was a declaration.

"I know." She replied, wrapping her arms his neck and leaning up to place a kiss on his lips.

 ***break***

Katara stirred as the sound of chirping woke her from her sleep. The sun rays bathed light into her bedroom and she turned her head to avoid it the stinging in her eyes as she blinked them open. Her arm reached out to the empty space of her bed and she realized she was alone. The covers suddenly became hot and she squirmed to remove them but she ended up catching the heartbeat of someone else in her room.

The waterbender abruptly sat up in her bed. She dug her fingers into her blankets when she seen Aang sitting in a chair on her bedside with his head in his hands.

Katara did her best to steady herself and her breathing when Aang looked up at her after hearing the rustling of bed sheets.

"You're awake." His voice cracked and the hard expression he seemed to have had relaxed with what looked like relief.

"Yes." She stated with uncertainty. When did Zuko leave? He held her until she fell asleep but not after he returned the kiss she so boldly gave him last night. She wasn't sure what it meant or if it meant anything at all but a blush graced her cheeks.

Aang noticed but only assumed it was because he was alone with her in her own bedroom. "I did not mean to come into your room uninvited. I know you've been unconscious since the assassination attempt and I only wanted to ensure that you are doing well. I'm glad I'm the first to see you finally awake." He laughed nervously.

Katara nodded her head. No one needed to know that Zuko was previously there. "I'm all right, Aang. I know…I know you were hurt. How are you feeling?"

"Great." He announced, giving her the childish grin she always adored about him.

She smiled. She really did miss him.

An air of awkwardness hung between them. Neither one knew how to talk to each other after being apart for years.

"So, uh, the assassin is in custody. They've been questioning her for days." Aang said.

"Really? Any news on what her motives are or if she's working for anyone?"

"No. In fact she's been denying ever attempting to kill Zuko."

 _What?_

"And it's strange…well, I guess not strange. I'm not one to judge anyone but I've never seen anyone like her before."

"Anyone like her?"

"Well, it was dark when she attacked me and Zuko. Her eyes are definitely Fire Nation but her hair, it's different. It's red. Crimson almost."

Katart tilted her head, _crimson_. She couldn't recall meeting anyone with such a hair color. Suki's was auburn but that was about it. Where did this person possibly come from that she could have red hair? "Are you sure it isn't dye?"

Aang paused for a moment. "It could be. But it would be ridiculous for an assassin to purposely dye their hair. I would think if anything, they would choose something more discreet."

"Yet, she's claiming she had no hand in assassinating Zuko?"

Aang nodded. This was not what Katara expected.

"She is currently being interrogated by General Shin. I was there earlier this morning with Zuko and Iroh along with several military officials. I'm sure they'll get something out of her."

"Maybe I could help."

"No, Katara. You need to rest."

"I've rested plenty. I'll only get weaker sitting here in bed when I could be helping."

The Avatar shook his head but smiled. "I could never win against you."

"Not in a million years." She smiled back. Katara got out of bed, pulling her robe tighter around her body as she almost forgot what she was wearing and headed to the bathroom.

"And Katara…"

"Yes, Aang?"

"If-when you get the time, is it okay if we talk? Privately?"

She was reluctant to answer, afraid of what that talk might lead to. There was so much tension between them, anyone could sense it. But they were adults. They couldn't run away from this forever and if they were to both move on, closure was the only solution to patching up whatever was left to mending their friendship.

"Of course, Aang."

 ***break***

"I know nothing of what you speak." She spat, nearly missing the tip of the general's pointed boot.

Steam coming from his nostrils, General Shin huffed but ignored her disgusting display of disrespect. "Four nights ago, you showed up in the royal garden's in an attempt to take the Fire Lord's life and again last week. You will also be charged with assault against Master Toph, Avatar Aang and several fire nation soldiers."

"I care nothing of your fire boy. I kill no one. I no try to kill anyone." Her accent was unfamiliar and her hair was like nothing anyone had ever seen. Her eyes screamed Fire Nation but her tan skin and red hair said otherwise.

"Then how exactly did you end up in the palace. Are you even from the Fire Nation?" Iroh asked a little kindlier.

The woman laughed mockingly, "I tell you nothing. My business is mine."

"Your business is ours when you try to take the Fire Lord's life. Your sentence will be swift and you will be executed immediately for your actions."

The women's face went white. Her eyes darting between Shin, Iroh, Zuko and the several other men that were in the room. "You are bluffing."

"I'm not sure where you came from but here, in the Fire Nation, we have a system of laws. We abide by those laws regardless of status. You have broken a law. A law in which will require your execution. Imprisonment will only be a blink of an eye before you hung, or burned or possibly beheaded. It will be up to my council to decide which punishment you deserve best." Zuko added, eyeing her with much disdain. She was the reason Katara was hurt.

The woman only leaned back into the metal chair she was strapped to by her wrist, ankles and chest and she smirked. "You mean to kill innocent just to get point across?"

"You are not innocent. Your punishment will be swift."

The red head jumped in her seat, startling some of the officials, and growled at Zuko. Amber eyes boring into him like ember through thin parchment. Two soldiers aggressively pushed her back, the metal of her chair colliding painfully against her shoulder blades. "If there is anytime I want you dead, fire boy, it would be now."

"Is that a threat, foreigner?" Second High General Liang asked between clenched teeth.

"I no ever make threats, only promise."

"All you're doing is making this harder on yourself." Iroh stated.

The woman only narrowed her eyes him.

"You are obviously a skilled fighter." Zuko chimed in, approaching her with his hands behind his back. "Swords, I presume, is your expertise? If you are not here to take my life, then why are you here?"

She only pursed her lips, giving him no answer. They stared at each other, silently. And just when Zuko's patience was beginning to run thin and the heavy heat in his chest began to rise, the room's door swung open. Everyone turned to the person who interrupted the interrogation. Katara walked in.

"What are you doing here, Master Katara? You should be in your room resting." Shin said with genuine concern. He went over to escort her out of the room. Katara dodged around him and hurriedly went to stand by Zuko's side.

"I'm here to help." Katara announced.

"How did you get past the prison guards?" Zuko asked wide eyed.

"I'm not a master for nothing, Fire Lord." She chuckled.

"None the less, you should not be here."

"And why not?"

"Katara, now is not the time to discuss this."

"It is a good time to discuss this. What am I so incapable of that you think I can't help?"

Zuko went red in the face as everyone in the room stared at the couple's strange interaction. All except Shin who couldn't contain a smirk and Iroh placed the sleeve of his robe over his mouth to keep from snickering. "I never said you were incapable." He didn't what to proclaim out loud that she was a distraction. Well, for him. "I have some of the most skilled officials on this. There's no need for you to be here."

"You mean interfere?"

"Katara!"

Laughter stopped their bickering. Zuko and Katara turned to look at the woman restrained in her chair. Katara was taken aback by how beautiful this woman looked, she never seen anyone like her. The waterbender almost became jealous about leaving her in the room with Zuko even though he wasn't alone and she knew Zuko was far from being a womanizer. "Oh, fire boy," she shook with laughter. "You know nothing of women." Her accent threw Katara off. "This your man, water girl."

"No." Zuko barked. Well that didn't hurt, Katara thought, clinging to the front of her blue robe.

"Oooooh." The woman eyed Katara's form from head to toe and it did not go unnoticed by the Fire Lord. "You come with me, water girl. I show you good time." She winked.

Zuko snatched Katara's wrist and pulled her closer to his side. "No, you will not _show her good time_!" He mocked in anger and Katara tried not to laugh at his horrible attempt to mimic the strange foreigner. He pulled Katara out of the room with him and slammed the door behind him. "You need to leave."

"No."

"Katara, this isn't up for debate. That woman is dangerous."

"And you know I could be too, Zuko. Why are you treating me like I can't handle myself?"

The Fire Lord rubbed his temples and looked through the square bar window of the door.

 _Ah_ , Katara thought. "You're not jealous of that lady, are you?"

"Jealous!"

"It's obvious she has some kind of interest in me. Are you worried?"

"Of course not!" He blushed.

"Then it's perfectly fine that at I'm here. Let's go."

Zuko scowled. He hated that Katara always did a run around on him. She was really good at getting her way. Before he could stop her, she already back in the interrogation room.

"Back for more, water girl?" The red head chuckled. "I bet you taste nice. Brown skin has always been my favorite on a woman."

Katara tried to resist the heat growing on her cheeks. "The outcome of all this depends on you. You and I both know that execution is inevitable if you don't tell us the truth.

"And I tell you what I tell always, I no try to kill anyone!" she growled.

The roomful of people sighed. There was no getting through to this woman. It was best to just sentence her and be done with it.

"Can you at least give us your name?" Katara asked gently.

The red head averted her eyes at different directions in the room and spoke to Katara in a completely different language.

The waterbender's brows shot up but she nodded in understanding.

"What's going on?" General Liang asked.

"Apparently she can speak water tribe." Shin thought out loud. Zuko frowned.

"She wants to talk to me alone." Katara translated.

"No!" Zuko bit. "Don't think we're so easily foolish enough to leave anyone alone with you." He spoke to the foreigner.

The woman looked over at Katara with a smile and spoke in water tribe again.

"Her name is Yuna. She says she'll talk to me alone or nothing will be said on why she is here."

Katara turned back to her and asked if Zuko could stay as well. The woman seemed hesitant but shrugged.

"She's okay with you staying, Zuko, everyone else must leave or she will not cooperate."

Liang narrowed his eyes at Katara for talking to the Fire Lord casually. Zuko told everyone to leave. Iroh grabbed Katara's hand and squeezed it before exiting. Katara squeezed back.

Once the room was clear she turned back to Yuna. "Who are you?"

"First, I no assassin. I am interrogator."

"Interrogator?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. I get paid to get information. Information go back to client."

"So, these clients contact you to get information ad you give it to them to do what they will? What tactics do you use to get information?"

"I use darts, disable targets. It has same effects on all, also take away bending for while."

"Do you realize the symptoms these cause?" Katara asked angrily.

"Of course. It no kill no one but feel like it will. It make getting information easy." Yuna shrugged at her outburst.

"I can't believe this." Katara shook her head. She was torturing people.

"What do your clients do once you give them information?" Zuko asked.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "I don't know. I give information, I get paid, I move on."

"And if your clients cause any harm towards the people involved."

"None of my business. I get money and I no question."

"How can you not be concerned?!" Katara yelled. "This is sick!"

Zuko placed a hand on Katara's shoulder, calming her down. "You claim you were making no attempt to kill me. Then what were you trying to do?"

"I not try to do anything to you, fire boy. I no even remember ever being here. I work mostly in Earth Kingdom. I called here on mission but I no remember anything when I get here."

"Who were you supposed to meet?"

"I never get name. I get letter, I do job."

Zuko's jaw clenched. She has to be lying.

"Another thing I wanted to ask." Katara gulped, she was dreading the memory. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Yuna's face contorted in confusion. "Kill myself?"

"You tried to bite off your own tongue. Katara had to use a…technique to stop you and heal you."

The red head shook her head. "I never do such thing. And believe me, fire boy, you are never reason why I attempt to die." Katara caught a flicker of hurt in her eyes before it was dismissed.

Katara walked up to Yuna, calling the water to her hands as she placed them at her temples. Closing her eyes, she could sense some type of blockage. Her heightened bloodbending was able to tell that Yuna was not lying in the beginning. Something was defiantly off.

"She's not lying." Katara mumbled.

Zuko gave her an odd look.

"She's been brain washed."

His face went pale. He didn't know how she came up with that. He felt something was different about Katara since she bloodbended Yuna but he never bothered to question her about it. He knew she would tell him in due time.

Zuko sighed. "Until further notice, we will hold her in a cell. I trust you, Katara. We will dismiss the charges. You on the other hand," he turned to Yuna, "will not be leaving the premises until this all rolls over."

Yuna frowned deeply, ready to protest but Zuko had already opened the door to the room and advised the prison guards to take her back to her cell. Katara watched as she was escorted with her head bowed low.

 ***break***

"Zuko!" Katara had caught up to the Fire Lord before he could exit through the prison entrance. "She was telling the truth, why hold her?"

"There's more to all of this than you realize, Katara. Even telling the truth does not dismiss the fact that she is involved." He stated.

"So, she rots despite her innocence."

"Innocence? She harms people for money. She gets what she needs and leaves them to people who could be extremely dangerous. Her involvement with my assassination might not be solid but she will not be pardoned for putting people's lives at stake. Once this is over, I'm shipping her over to the Earth Kingdom law enforcement and they will handle her from there."

"This is it, your declaration?"

"Katara, don't."

"There's more to her and this situation, I know that. We could help her as well as get her to help us."

"Absolutely not."

Katara felt hot tears burn at the corner of her eyes. "Don't do this, Zuko."

"Don't what?" he sighed.

Katara wiped this edge of her eyes. Zuko knew this was more than about Yuna. "Don't shut me out. Talk to me." She whispered, coming closer to him. She could feel the shift in his attitude since she first entered the interrogation room. "Don't shut me out like you did three years ago."

"I shut you out?" His voice rose. " _I_ shut you out? Katara, you were gone when I woke up!"

"I didn't know what to do. You're the Fire Lord and you were engaged for La sakes."

He shook his head, on the verge of hysterical laughter. "Yet you had no problem with it. Not a shred of guilt."

Those words stung. Did he not feel anything for her? Was it just a fleeting moment for him? "What should I have done? Told you I wanted more than friendship? That that night meant more to me being closer to you than with anyone else? To leave Mai? To make your people accept a watertribe peasant as their Fire lady?"

"I can't talk about this right now. I've got too much on my plate."

"What do you think of me, Zuko?" she cried, her tears spilling onto her cheeks.

The Fire Lord wanted to open his arms, hold her tight and tell her that she was his everything, the very thing that kept him up at night and popped into his mind in the morning. She treated him like an equal, she understood him more than he understood himself and when doubt shadowed the very corners of his mind, she pulled him back like the beacon of light she had always been since the day she had healed him of the scar Azula had left him. The scar was only ever a reminder of how he would do anything to protect her. Even from himself.

"I am a recently divorced man who can offer you none of the things you deserve. You have tragically experienced the loss of your son. We are both vulnerable." Zuko bit his bottom lip, hating himself for what he was going to say next. "Even if our feelings for each other are not a way of coping with our losses and are indeed genuine, it can never be." He shut his eyes tight as he turned away from her to walk towards his guards waiting at the palanquin that would carry him to the palace. Her soft sobs tore him apart from the inside. Neither of them received sleep that night.


	12. Chapter 12

"You were red, and you liked me because I was blue  
But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky" Halsey- _Colors_

 **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

The atmosphere in the palace over the course of several days since the foreigner's interrogation was bitter. Servants whispered about the Fire Lord and his recent display of behavior. Everyone in the palace, staff and nobles alike, steered clear of his path when he marched down the halls. Eyes narrowed and forward, balled fists and a dark aura that screamed 'stay away'. Even his advisors did their best to keep meetings short and straight to the point in order to avoid his outburst.

Zuko was agitated from the slightest thing. He hadn't acted in such a manner since he discovered Princess Ursa's illness. No one was entirely sure what brought on this mood and of course people always spread rumors.

People stated that he was not pleased with the outcome of his recent prisoner's interrogation. Some thought he just simply had too much on his plate. Others stated that they had seen him arguing with the master waterbender at the prison and it must've had something to do with him sneaking in and out of her room earlier that week.

"He was seen going into her room?" Hikari gasped in shock.

"He sure was." Mistress Natsuko whispered, snapping her eyes side to side to make sure no one else was listening. "Lady Chou seen him sneaking into Master Katara's chambers late one night when she was walking the halls to quiet her restless baby. She thought she was seeing things considering how tired she was from trying to calm a newborn but she said it was no mistake. The Fire Lord was indeed walking into her bedchambers."

"But why?" Hikari had her hand over her mouth.

The old mistress rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Isn't it obvious? Master Katara is young, beautiful, _and_ single. Any man would be a fool not to want to woo her. Although, I find it strange that she is not yet wed. The Water Tribes seem eager to marry their women off at a young age"

Hikari's mouth opened and closed. She didn't want to mention the scar and the possibility that Master Katara was pregnant. Mistress Natsuko was known for spreading nasty rumors, true or false. "I'm sure that his Majesty has his reasons for visiting Master Katara. She was injured while trying to stop that assassin."

"Late at night?" the mistress huffed. "Child, you are so naive." She sighed. "He was also seen by his guards arguing with the young woman. Lover's spat, I suppose."

"Enough of that, now." Rei came around the corner carrying a pile of sheets in her arms. "You will do well to respect our Fire Lord and Master Katara. She is a sweet girl who doesn't deserve to have her name tarnished from the likes of you, Natsuko." She bit.

"Well, I never!" Natsuko placed her hand over her chest and her mouth opened in a gasp, her spectacles sliding down the bridge her nose.

"Yes, you should never. Don't you have somewhere to be, Mistress?" Rei handed the sheets Hikari and glared at Natsuko.

The old mistress stuck her nose in the air and turned on her heels to leave the two servants alone.

"She's going to get you one day for talking to her like that, Rei." Hikari stated, carefully taking the sheets from her peer.

"Oh, hush, I'm not scared of that old bat. She needs to mind her own, anyway."

"Do you really think Fire Lord Zuko is having…" Hikari brought her open hand to the side of her mouth, "relations…with Master Katara?"

Rei balled her fists and placed them on her hips," And so what if he is? We're here to work, Hikari. Weather he chooses the waterbender or someone else, we must trust that our Lord is doing the right thing."

The younger servant thought that was fair. She liked Master Katara. She was nice enough to apologize for her outburst in the tub when she first arrived and even sat with them to have tea at the servants table with the rest of them during their breaks. She would help them when she was nearby, even going as far as helping the gardener when his frail knees got sore from planting or helping in the kitchens when they were overwhelmed. None of them could speak for the rest of the palace but the staff seemed to adore her.

Maybe having Master Katara around permanently would be a good thing.

 ***break***

Katara avoided leaving her room as much as possible after Zuko declared that there would be nothing more between them. Hikari and Rei were nice enough to bring her meals to her chambers without question but from what little time she did spend outside the walls of her bedroom, she caught the rumors spreading among the palace.

She never felt so out of place. Her heart ached enough as it was, hearing rumors about her having an affair with Zuko was not easing the pain. If it were true, it wouldn't bother her but his rejection still stood fresh in her mind. Toph was spending a lot of her time helping Iroh and Shin with the investigation behind the Fire Lord's attempted assassination. Aang made it to her once in a while when he wasn't going over treaties with Zuko and joining him in meeting regarding international affairs. Taking her out of the room, visiting Appa in the palace stables. She was glad that the bison still remembered her and he always greeted her with a sloppy, wet lick.

Katara was happy that Aang was at least available for a short time today. It was starting to get lonely in her room.

"How are the meetings going?" Katara asked him, handing him a cup of tea outside on the balcony.

Aang sighed. "Boring. I'm more of a mediator than a participant."

"Well, that sounds like an Avatar if I've ever heard." Katara laughed, taking a sip of her cup.

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm not always needed but I've been having to chime in more than necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh. Zuko's been kind of out of it. He's been snapping over the smallest issues that's been presented during meetings with his advisors. He does okay when we are dealing treaties or when he's with the ambassadors but…I don't know, he's just not being himself."

"Angry Zuko?" Katara arched an eyebrow. "Sounds pretty accurate to me."

"No, no…Eh, I don't know how to explain it."

"Then don't." Katara snapped. Aang put his hands up in surrender at her sudden change in attitude.

"Sorry, Aang. I'm still a little ill." She gave him that excuse for not leaving her room often the past few days.

The Avatar nodded and they both looked forward, listening to the birds chirping and feeling the autumn breeze. The sudden tension passed through Aang like a ghost.

"So, I guess…it's a good time to talk about…us?"

Katara shifted her body to turn towards his and closed her eyes, nodding her head.

"Katara, I-" he went to reach for her hand but pulled back "First of all, I'm sorry about how things ended. It was immature of me to run off without listening to you."

Katara's eyes popped opened. Her cerulean eyes studied his face and for the first time since his arrival, she noticed how much older Aang looked. "I'm sorry too, Aang. I was just…I was unhappy."

That hit him right in the gut and he fought to keep himself from running away from the conversation. "I didn't know. I thought you loved me. I thought you were waiting for me." He was starting to sound defensive.

"I do love you. I love you so much."

"But not the way I love you." He pursed his lips, squeezing his eyes shut and exhaled. "I still love you."

Katara gripped the front of her tunic. She was hoping he wouldn't say that. "I can't return that, Aang. It was something you forced on me before we got together. What I thought was a relationship with you was nothing but an obligation. A convenience because that's what was expected of us. You worked so hard to save the world, it only made sense to stay by your side. But as time went by, I felt like I was fading. Like I was nothing but the Avatar's girl."

"Katar-"

She put her hand up. "Let me finish, Aang. Everything I was, everything I worked hard to be, was overshadowed by the fact that I was your girlfriend. My identity was lost among you being the Avatar and I was suffocating. It took two years but I came to realize that that's not what I wanted and it wasn't fair to stay by your side knowing that I couldn't love you the way you wanted me to. I was so disappointed in myself. I wanted to try, I did but-" she was cut off by the sob that left her mouth and she hid her eyes behind her hands.

Aang stared at his ex-girlfriend as though seeing her for the first time. He always assumed that Katara would accept being with him regardless of what circumstances came their way. Something as simple as not loving him enough didn't cross his mind. She was supposed to be his forever girl. The one who would spend her life with him among the acolytes on Air Temple Island, raising their airbender children.

But looking back, he realized his actions were quite selfish. He never asked what she really wanted and she followed him with no question. Yet he couldn't even give her the chance to explain herself when she announced she no longer wanted to be with him. She was his first love and fifteen-year-old Aang didn't want to comprehend any of it. So he ran.

The avatar pulled Katara in for a hug, chin on her head and told her that everything was going to be okay and that he never hated her for their break up one bit. "I was hurt." He said. "I was young, mad and hurt. It was wrong for me to leave you like I did. I don't want us to avoid each other like that again. I love you, Katara. I would rather have you as my friend for the rest of my life than not at all."

Katara smiled smally as she clung to his arms, thankful for his words. It's all she wanted. It's all she needed and the air between them cleared. Now they could move on.

Another thought crossed her mind and she clung to Aang tighter. "I was pregnant, Aang. Way over a year ago…I…I lost him." Her voice cracked.

Aang was shocked but he didn't say a word. A gentle rub on her back said it all.

With the weight of her son's death left her shoulders. Kayo will alway be in her heart but she would never be able to build a new life for herself if she didn't let go of her regrets. It was time to start anew.

 ***break***

Zuko felt out of his mind. If he wasn't wondering around like a ghost, he was bursting out in anger. Telling Katara that he could not be with her turned his already confusing world into a daze of endless torture. It had only been four days and he missed her so much. Nights in his bed were mind numbingly empty without holding her in his arms like he did when she was unconscious.

He wanted to kiss her again. Feel her again. She ignited a fire in him unlike anyone and when she was away, the flame burned out and his world turned cold. He thought he had something like that with Mai but looking back he realized his relationship with his ex-wife was nothing but a blur of sustainability. It was comfortable, expected of them and easy to carry on. There isn't a single reminiscence of his time with Mai that stuck out as memorable. It was her and him. That was it. Two people floating in the world of palace life like make shift puppets.

But Katara, she was what seemed to bring the place to life. She was open, honest and all around good natured. She got mad when she felt it was necessary and opened an ear to anyone who needed to be listened to. Her letters to him kept him encouraged and gave color to his gray world.

The Fire Lord bent his neck back as the sweet, tangy liquid went down his throat. Smacking his lips after he emptied his glass. He was with another Agni forsaken candidate-bride and all he wanted to do was drown out the rest of the day. He was not presentable for this meeting. Robes slightly wrinkled and five o'clock shadow emerging.

Lady Umikei was obviously uncomfortable. Her nervous eyes darted around the garden, looking around at his guards unsure of what to do about her Lord's binge drinking. His glass never stayed empty.

Zuko felt bad but couldn't bring himself to stop. He was more upset over the fact that the matchmaker sent Umikei knowing she just turned sixteen. It was an immediate no when he seen how young she was. Out of courtesy, he offered to show her around the palace until they came across seeing Aang holding Katara on her balcony. His thoughts flashed to her going back to the Avatar.

"Uh, Lord Zuko, maybe you should slow down." One of the guards approached him when he noticed the poor girl's anxiousness.

"I'll stop when I'm ready to." Zuko snapped, scowling at his guard for being out of line.

"My apologies, your Majesty." He cleared his throat. "It's just that Lady Umikei has a curfew and the sun is setting."

"Oh." Zuko seemed to wake up. "Yes, of course. My apologies Lady Umikei, I meant not to keep you. Give my regards to your father." He stumbled standing up from his chair and made his way out of the gardens without so much as a goodbye to his guest.

He should've done what was required of him but today he didn't want be Fire Lord. Today he didn't want to be a symbol, a leader. He wanted to be Zuko. He wanted to be able to say and do the things he wanted without the world criticizing him. He wanted to forget about the assassination attempt and the bridal candidates.

Zuko dismissed his guards when he entered his chambers and threw every piece of clothing off of his body like it was burning his skin. He stripped down to his trousers and walked over to his study to find a small bottle of Fire Whiskey in the draw of his desk.

He felt like such a mess using alcohol has an escape method but when it reminded him of when Katara snuck in his room, drunk and discovering she had frozen his guards to a wall, he chuckled to himself. A pit of guilt formed in his gut and he put the whiskey back in the draw, slamming it shut.

He never resulted to drinking. It was unlike him.

Instead, he went to his room to put an evening robe on then proceeded to sneak through the secret passageway to avoid confronting his guards. He had to see Katara. If he couldn't last four days without her, he sure as hell couldn't last a lifetime.

Before he knew it, he was at the doors of her bedchambers. He knocked, hoping she would answer right away. A few minutes went by. Nothing. He knocked again with still no answer. After the third, he mentally apologized for intruding and opened the door.

The candles were lit and the room looked like it was previously occupied but no one was there.

 ***break***

"Here." she slid a pouch between the prison bars. "It's seal jerky. It might not be to your liking but I'm sure it beats prison food." Katara bent her knees back in place and went to sit next to Aang, crossed legged, as they watched the red head examine the pouch she was given.

"You come back to visit, water girl?" Yuna asked. Katara nodded her head. "And Avatar?"

"We meet again. Yuna, I believe."

The woman nodded. "What brings pleasure?"

"Well, it was curiosity that brought me here more than anything. Katara has said some pretty intriguing things about you. I know I am a stranger but if you don't mind…," Aang started, clearing his throat. "As the Avatar, I've been all over the world and, no offense, I've never come across anyone of your…background."

Yuna smirked, leaning back on her hands as she sat crossed legged opposite of them. "That cause we no want to be found, Avatar."

"We?" Katara gleamed. "There's a whole society of you?" she hoped she wasn't coming across rude.

So Yuna's hair is a trait not something she was randomly born with. "You're not from the Earth Kingdom, are you?"

Yuna cocked her head, her long hair filled with numerous thick braids fell to the side. "No, water girl. My people keep to selves. We no interfere with world, it no interfere with us."

"That make sense." Katara replied. "So, your people don't bend?" she was perking up. They didn't expect Yuna to say much but turns out she didn't have a problem talking to them.

Yuna shook her head. "No, little water girl." She chuckled whole heartedly at Katara's excitement, "We have benders."

"Really? What element?" Aang smiled brightly. He was hoping for air but her red hair and amber eyes told him it wasn't likely.

"Both."

Katara and Aang stop to stare at her then at each other. "Both?" they asked in unison.

"Fire and Water. But I am no bender."

Aang shook his head in disbelief. "Your people can bend both elements?"

"No, no, Avatar. My people are waterbenders and firebenders. We live all together."

"Wow, your people are of mixed race." Katara guessed.

Yuna nodded. "My father waterbender and my mother firebender."

"This is amazing." Katara laughed. Aang was just as enthralled. "And you all have red hair?"

The foreigner seemed pleased by Katara's enthusiasm. She didn't think much of the girl but she had visited every night since her imprisonment. Yuna assumed the girl was just foolish the first day she came to her cell with a plate of komodo chicken and a bowl of fresh rice. The gruel the prison offered was horrific and the red head didn't bother touching it. She was hesitant in talking to the watertribe woman but Katara brought something out in her she couldn't explain. And for the first time in twenty years since she left her home, she opened up a little to the young woman. "Yes." She smiled with amusement in her amber eyes.

"I have to say, on my journey as the Avatar, I only ever met two other societies who fall outside the common four nations." Aang said. "The waterbenders from the Swamps in the Earth Kingdom and the Sun Warriors."

Yuna nodded as though acknowledging that she knew they existed.

"Do your people have a connection to these tribes?" Katara asked.

"Somewhat." Yuna shrugged. "Priestess from all three tribes meet one time year."

Yuna went to explain that the priestess of her tribe meets with the others to establish solid communication and knowledge exchange. They often bring gifts to give to one another as a sign of peace.

"What is it that they discuss?" Aang asked.

"Eh, silly things. Fate and marriage. I no care for prophecies." Yuna spat. It was a sign she was no longer interested in talking about it.

"I appreciate you passing on such incredible information about your tribe. It's nice to know that there are places out there that remained unaffected by war. I hope to hear more about it in the future."

"I doubt, Avatar. I will be prisoner in Earth Kingdom."

Aang frowned. He almost forgot what she did while residing in the Earth Kingdom. She was still a criminal, no doubt about it.

"Well, it was still nice of you to share." Katara said softly. "I wish I could do something for you. Other than bringing you decent food."

"You wish me free, water girl." Yuna raised her brow.

"Not if you can't promise to stop the inhuman thing you call a job."

Yuna shook with laughter. "How you expect I make money."

"There are other options. I'm sure someone with your skills can find numerous positi-"

"It no my skill that is issue." Yuna flipped her hair.

Katara felt a pang of guilt. She was never one to discriminate, so she always seen past others looks. She should've known that Yuna's mysterious features would prevent her from getting a simple job. She was both alluring and frightening. Katara swallowed an apology. She still did not see that as an excuse to harm people for money.

"If you manage to think of something, I'll consider talking to the Fire Lord." With that, Katara stood up. "Let's go, Aang." She held out her hand to help him of the floor.

The Avatar wanted to ask more questions but could see the irritation on his friend's face. He bowed to Yuna and followed Katara out of the cell.

"You really think you could talk Zuko out of sending her to Earth Kingdom prisons."

Katara sighed, "I don't know. Maybe. She doesn't seem to want to change her preference, though."

Aang stopped her by grabbing her arm gently. "You are a good person, Katara. I know you don't want to turn your back on people but maybe you should let this one go. You can't save everyone."

She closed her eyes. "I know."

Wrapping an arm around her, Aang walked her out of the prison.

 ***break***

"Thank for walking me to my room, Aang." Katara gave him a hug before turning the doorknob.

"I leave tomorrow, Katara." Aang hurriedly said.

"Tomorrow? You just got here." They just started over, why would he want to leave so soon?

"I am no longer needed here. Besides, Zuko's recovered well from his recent divorce without me. If anything should arise, I will make it back as soon as possible."

"Those aren't the only reasons you are leaving, are you?" Katara's eyes began to water.

Aang scratched the back of his head. He looked so sad, Katara almost mistook him for being twelve again. "I never got to let everything between us sink in. The break up was hard. Now that we've truly had a clean break, I need to put the pieces of that part of myself together."

"Is it about my son?"

Aang shook his head. "Not really. Well…somewhat. I didn't expect you not to move on. It just felt like the past four years just skipped by and none of it really sunk in for me."

Katara nodded in understanding. "Well, I at least want to say goodbye to Appa before you both leave." She took her hand off the knob.

"In the morning, Katara." He laughed. "You should rest. It's late."

The Avatar gave her another hug before leaving for his room. Katara went inside and closed the door gently behind her. It was an eventful day. Before she began to remove her day clothes for sleep, a stir in her bed startled her. Katara immediately drew water from a nearby vase and took a defensive stance.

Zuko emerged from under her blankets and yawned.

"Zuko! For spirits sake! What the hell are you doing here?" she dropped the water on the floor out of both anger and relief. His tired eyes turned to her and she could see how awful he looked. His hair stuck out in every direction and he was flushed. The stubble on his face longer than she ever seen it. "You ok?" she asked in concern, walking to the bed to check on him. "Ugh! You smell like alcohol!"

"Sorry…" his raspy voice croaked. He was ashamed for showing up in her room in such a state.

Katara shook her head. "Why are you here?"

"I had to see you." The way he said it was so sincere, Katara's heart beat quickened.

"And breaking into my room seemed like the logical way to see me?"

"I couldn't wait."

"Zuko, if it's not important, you can wait until morning. I'm tired."

"Kat, don't be like that."

She brought both her hands to her face. "What do you expect of me?" she removed them, eyes red from anger or hurt, he couldn't tell. "One minute we're fine, the next we're not. I don't know where to go with all this. You broke my heart."

Zuko removed the blankets off his lap and went to stand in front of her. "I didn't want to. All I wanted to do was protect you. I want you by my side, Katara. More than anything."

"You said that our feelings for each other were not genuine." Her cerulean eyes pierced him like a knife. "I don't know about you but I know how I feel. I know how I've felt all these years."

Zuko's heart jumped. She had feelings for him all these years? He always told himself that it was impossible. He did his best to hold back a smile. "Katara, I never knew. I always wanted to tell you how I felt but I thought it was impossible."

"What was impossible?"

"That you'd want to be with me."

The waterbender clenched her fists. "So when I let you touch me three years ago, what? You thought I was screwing around?"

"No! I didn't know what you thought!" Zuko could tell she was becoming defensive. "I was worried I sucked you into my problems. I was vulnerable and I was concerned you thought I was using you."

Katara crossed her arms. "I don't need your concern or your protection. Whatever I decide, I can handle. You, saying what you said at the prison, hurt. So bad."

Zuko gulped. "I know…I care about you, Kat. A part of me is scared. I'm scared that being with me will hold you back like your relationship with Aang. I'm scared that someone might use you against me if they truly wanted to hurt you. I'm scared of my people not accepting you and seeing you the way I do."

She stared at him. Really stared. Without saying a word, she walked to the door leading outside her bedchambers and opened it. "You say you're afraid. Afraid of how I'll react or feel. Or what other people think. Well, then maybe we shouldn't be together. Because the day you make decisions for me says how much you really value my opinion. In that aspect, yes, you are just like Aang." Katara turned away from looking at him. "Leave."

 **A/N: For you guys who are curious about Yuna's age, she is in her mid thirties. I know, I know. You're wondering what the hell Zuko and Katara are doing but I promise you all will like the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Like lullabies you are forever in my mind  
I see you in all the pieces in my life  
Though you weren't mine. You were my first love" Yuna- _Lullibies_

 **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

She had noticed that her bloodbending was sensitive. Over the course of the last few days her senses have calmed down. It was only when she was extremely emotional that it became overwhelming. Copper would consume her taste buds and she could hear the blood flowing in other's bodies like rushing water.

When the words left her mouth, everything around them went in slow motion. Katara could hear Zuko's heart tighten longer than normal before resuming its regular beat. The sound of his pulse quickening drummed in her ears and his widened eyes signified how her words made him react. Katara could feel the guilt swarm in her stomach. But she wasn't going to waver.

"No."

Everything whipped back into place. "Excuse me?" Her brow twitched.

Zuko stormed over to where she stood. Golden eyes dark and shoulders straight. Katara stood still, unsure of what to do next. She didn't expect him to tell her no. She went to open her mouth to make it clear to him that she wanted him out of her room but he slammed the door shut and towered over her.

"No."

"Zuko, that wasn't a question." The master waterbender met his chest.

"Then make me leave." He was challenging her. Zuko hadn't spoken to her this way since the days when he chased the avatar around the world.

The air around them became hot. Katara cursed at herself for choosing today not to wear Fire Nation attire. She wanted to pull the collar of her tunic so she could wipe the bead of irritating sweat traveling down the back of her neck. His stare turned Katara's limbs to jelly but she wasn't going to move an inch. She was fed up with the run arounds. He was always hot and cold. Indecisive. One minute he's being sweet and open and the next he's being distant. She wasn't unaware of Zuko's conflictions. He always put others before himself. If only he pushed that aside for just a moment, whatever was between them could make way for something better. It was endearing, his considerations but it was also a pain.

"Don't tempt me?" Katara's voice lowered.

"If you have it in you." He sneered.

"Don't do this, Zuko." She warned.

"Do what, Kat."

"Don't…" she started but she wasn't entirely sure what she was trying to say.

"Do you really want me to leave?"

 _No._ "Yes." She wasn't convincing, even to herself.

"Don't lie."

"Don't assume I'm lying." She countered.

His mood started to become playful and Katara pursed her lips. "You're being awfully confident, Fire Lord. Don't forget, I'm a master waterbender." She could sense the blood rush to his face. She wanted to close her eyes in satisfactory over getting him flustered. His heart beat paced with intensity. As much as bloodbending had her frightened and ashamed in the beginning, it was quite useful in certain situations.

"Look who's being cocky. If I had to guess which one of us was being tempting…" he trailed off. Katara realized her back was against the wall. When did they move?

The feeling from three years ago hit her like a tidal wave and fear set in her gut. "I don't want to get hurt again, Zuko."

His expression went from playful to concerned within seconds. "I don't ever want to hurt you either, Kat. Believe me when I say I'm tired of running. I only pushed you away because I thought I was being selfish for loving you. I wanted to do the right thing and protect you. I had no right to make that decision for you." He bent his head down, forehead against hers and both palms pressed against the wall on either side of her face. "I love you, Katara." He whispered.

Katara met his eyes. His words shook her to the core and she knew she didn't need her bloodbending to know he was telling the truth. She shifted her head so she could rub her nose against his. Her gesture gave him the response he'd been hoping for.

"Before you say anything," Zuko said, "I want you to realize that being with me will not be easy."

"Uh-huh." Katara nodded.

"It will be challenging. Not everyone will agree with or respect our relationship."

"Uh-huh."

"You could be a target for assassins."

"Uh-huh."

"Aang might not forgive us-"

"Zuko-"

"My advisors are going to have a fit."

"Zu-"

"But the palace staff likes you a lot-"

"Zuko!" she grabbed his face with both hands. "Six years." She squeezed his cheeks, his lips sticking out and his brows knitted. "Six years we've tipped toed around this."

He nodded in agreement. Where was she going with this?

"Dammit, just kiss me already!"

The Fire Lord was eager to oblige but at the last minute his new girlfriend turned her head and he caught her ear instead.

"Whoa! You still reek of alcohol." Katara gagged, sticking her tongue out.

"Sorry." He blushed out of embarrassment.

"It's okay." She laughed, standing on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his stubbled jaw instead. It tickled her lips. "I love you, Zuko." She admitted. It felt so good to finally say it and she could see the way his eye lit up at her words. "But for spirits sake, please take a bath."

"Here?" He grinned.

"No, in your own washroom."

"I don't want to." He pouted, wrapping his arms around her, tight, and picked her up. Her feet dangling several inches off the floor. Katara giggled as he swung her side to side. All the tension from their earlier argument faded, replaced with joy.

"Zuko, you have to." She chuckled. "We can speak more tomorrow."

"Fine." He groaned. "But I get you all to myself tomorrow."

"Oh! Wait, no."

"No?" The Fire Lord was becoming agitated. He thought they were over this hurdle.

"Not no. I mean, Aang leaves tomorrow."

"When did he tell you this?" And why didn't he tell Zuko?

Katara sighed, remembering her and her ex's conversation earlier that day. "Today. We finally had a talk about our…relationship. We cleared some things and he thought it was best to leave now that we had a clean break."

Zuko hummed. "That makes sense. We do have to tell him eventually. Although I feel bad for taking you after you guys had finally broken up."

"We've been broken up, Zuko, we just never talked about it. I'm ready to move on. With you. I'm tired of regrets and you should be too."

"I could never regret this."

 ***break***

Katara could see Aang brushing Appa's fur right outside of the palace stables. The beast groaned when he caught sight of her heading there way with a smile on her face. The waterbender knew she was late when she noticed the sun positioned in the sky, signifying it was midmorning.

It was over an hour after she established her relationship with Zuko last night before he left her room. There was a lot to cover and Aang's departure wouldn't allow enough time for them to spend the day alone. They weren't ready to announce their relationship just yet.

They had come to a compromise on where they would stand in the meantime. The Fire Lord would come up with a way to let his advisors know of his plans to court her. He figured that would hold them off until him and Katara decided if they wanted to proceed with marriage or not. Zuko didn't want to rush things. He knew his duties as the Fire Lord would be one of the biggest challenges of their relationship and he didn't want Katara to feel pressured to wait for him if she were in any way unhappy.

Katara told him she didn't want their relationship to be formal. They had, after all, been waiting six years and admitted to loving each other.

Zuko was confused but when she clarified she was referring to the physical side of being together, his face turned a dark red and Katara swore she could see steam coming out of his ears. Although she explained she wasn't exactly ready for intercourse. Having given birth last spring, she was still at high risk for getting pregnant again regardless of using contraceptives. Zuko told her he'd wait forever if it meant she would always be by his side.

After laying down some grounds, Zuko left for his room, kissing her goodnight on the forehead. Katara slept lightly, thinking about how after last night, things would change drastically.

"Glad to see your up." Aang laughed as she approached him and Appa.

"Yeah, had a hard time sleeping."

"Oh, did ya, Sugar Queen?" Katara looked over to see Toph lying on Appa's side with her foot propped up on her knee and her hands behind her head. "Heard you haven't been sleeping well lately. In fact, the servants in the palace have made the same claims about ol' Sparky. What-a-coincidence."

Katara mentally screamed for Toph to shut up. She instead, received a sly smirk from her younger friend.

"You both have been pretty overwhelmed. I wouldn't be surprised if you both had a lot on your mind." Aang said, climbing up on Appa to brush his head. Katara was thankful for the Avatar's dense nature.

"You aren't leaving any time soon, are you?" Katara changed the subject.

"Not until later this afternoon. I managed to catch Zuko early this morning and he talked me into having lunch with everyone before I left." Aang replied. Appa groaned. "Yeah, yeah. I'll bring you out something good to eat, buddy."

Katara giggled. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." She pursed her lips as she went to pet the bison's nose. She promised she wouldn't let herself cry over it.

"I'll visit soon. Plus, we've got Sokka and Suki's wedding coming up next spring."

"Yeah but that's so far away. I want to see how big her belly got. The baby is due in the summer, so that's give them time to settle into their marriage a bit. "

"Yeah." Aang chuckled lightly. "I can't help but imagine the shock on Sokka's face once she gives him the news."

"It'll be another week before she arrives at Kyoshi Island. She planned on staying there another week or so before heading to the South Pole. I worry with her traveling like that while with child."

"Geez, Sugar Queen, she's not that far along. Even so, Fangirl can take it." Toph chimed.

"And when are you going to set up into adulthood, Toph?" Katara teased.

Toph shivered, face contorted in disgust. "I don't want to even think about marriage and kids. Maybe I'll spit out a couple brats but I ain't letting a man tie me down."

"So graceful." The waterbender mumbled at her friend's nonchalant attitude.

"Well, I think I might have someone in mind." Aang announced with a blush.

"Oh, really. Who, Twinkletoes?"

"Um, no one you know. I haven't asked her out yet."

Katara beamed, climbing on Appa to sit next to Aang. "Oh? Why haven't you?"

"She doesn't know I exist."

"You're the Avatar, everyone knows you exist." Toph rolled her eyes.

"I mean, she doesn't know that I'm interested in her."

"It doesn't hurt to approach her. The worst she could say is no." Katara advised.

"That's the thing, I'm not so good at taking rejection."

The earthbender's tongue clicked and it did not go unnoticed by Katara.

"Life choices come with risk, Aang. Besides, it's not like you're asking her to run off and marry you. A walk or inviting her for tea would be sufficient."

"Well, the city park is nice and there are tons of tea shops to take her to." He Avatar brushed his thin beard with fingers. "You should visit sometime. Republic City has gone a long way since you've last seen it."

"Yeah, I bet the buildings reach the sky at this point. I would love to, Aang."

"If you two sissies are done braiding each other's hair, I would like to get Appa cleaned up in time for lunch." Toph interrupted.

"It would go faster if you were actually helping, Melon Lord." Aang yelled down at her.

"Melon Lord prefers not to be covered in clumps of bison fur."

"Fair enough." Aang laughed before hoping down to brush Appa's tail.

 ***break***

Lunch wasn't as out of place as Zuko thought it would be. Him ad Katara acted normal while in the dining hall, aside from some glances here and there. Aang was going on about Republic City again and the nobles were quite intrigued hearing about the great city. Zuko was proud to hear how the city had thrived. The conflict in Yu Dao several years ago really opened up his and Aang's eyes to a whole new future.

After lunch they all left hall. Aang went to go get the rest of his belongings and Toph, Zuko Katara and Iroh promised to meet him out by the stables.

"If only he could've stayed a little longer." Iroh said. Him and the Fire Lord were walking the halls to relieve their full bellies. "I must say, nephew, this is the first time I've seen you eat with such enthusiasm in such a long time. I hope something good has happened lately."

"Maybe." Zuko almost choked but he kept up with the façade. He was not ready to tell anyone about him and Katara.

"I assume it is not your recent meeting with Lady Umikei."

"Where are you going with this, uncle?" Zuko stopped in his tracks.

Iroh shrugged with a smile. "Nowhere, Fire Lord Zuko. I am just happy that you are happy."

Zuko arched a brow but walked ahead of his uncle.

"I suspect a beautiful, young waterbender has come to play a part in this." Shin walked up behind the old general.

"Hmm. I would not be surprised. Those two have an unbreakable bond. One I had hoped would not fester."

"Katara is strong. She could handle it if she truly loves his Majesty."

"I do not doubt the love she carries for my nephew or her strength. It will not be an easy path for those two."

"You worry about the council? They have to accept it someday."

"The council isn't the problem, young man. They would agree to anything if it meant Zuko producing an heir, foreign bride or not." Iroh exhaled and closed his eyes. " _They_ have emerged once again."

Shin stiffened, his expression turned serious. "I am aware, Prince Iroh."

"General Shin, I plan on leaving for Ba Sing Se come winter. I only ask that you do anything to protect his Majesty and Master Katara."

"Of course."

"I hope things will be settled before my leave but we all know how sneaky foxes can be."

 ***break***

Aang's departure was brief. It was hard on him, leaving so soon but he made promises to see everyone at the wedding.

"I appreciate you staying for a while longer. I know my asking you to stay for lunch set you back half a day." The Fire Lord went in to hug his old friend.

"It's no big deal. It was nice being able to be surrounded by everyone again." Aang grinned childishly.

"Don't be a stranger, Twinkletoes."

"I won't, Toph. I usually have business in Ba Sing Sa. Plus, I could never resist Iroh's tea whenever I'm nearby."

Iroh laughed patting the Avatar's hand. "I look forward to it."

Katara jumped into Aang's arms burying her face in his shoulder. "Promise me you'll be happy." She whispered.

He rubbed her back, willing himself not to let his heart burst into a million pieces. "Only if you promise me the same."

It took a lot for Aang to let go. He broke the hug, squeezing the hand of his former lover. This was it. The moment they both anticipated but dreaded. Katara could feel his heart slow and it almost broke her. But this was for the best. For both of them.

"I love you, Aang."

"I love you too, Katara."

Katara was the last to leave from where the Avatar and his bison took off.

 ***break***

Two days had passed since Aang left the Fire Nation Capital and Katara barely got to get two looks at her recent boyfriend before he was whisked away by duties. She was aware that this would happen and wasn't as bothered by it as she thought she would be. She was hoping he would sneak into her room when he was finished but he never showed. Worry set in but she pushed it back. He was just doing his job. It's not fair for her to think this way.

Katara had never been in a serious relationship outside of with Aang and even then, it wasn't serious. It was more like playing house than anything. Zuko was someone she could see a future with. The idea of being a Fire Lady was not what she aimed for but she loved Zuko and she loved the people in the palace that she had gotten to know. They made her feel at home.

Tonight was the third night Zuko had skipped dinner. Katara was worried he might be feeling ill. She knew he was busy the rest of the afternoon and was eager to see him afterwards but he didn't come to her at all. The chatting in the dining hall among nobles were irritating. Her emotions were rising again and her bloodbending wouldn't stop picking on everyone's blood flow.

"Something bothering you, dear." Iroh asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, just a little hot." She lied. "Any reason why Zuko didn't make it to dinner."

The former general smiled sadly at the girl's concerned expression. "I'm afraid not. I've rarely encountered him myself."

"Maybe I should check up on him." She suggested.

"Eat first. Zuko will still be here all night, unfortunately our cooks won't."

Katara chuckled. She adored Iroh's easy going personality. "Are you sure you just don't enjoy having me as company, Iroh."

"Immensely, my dear." Iroh winked.

She thanked the spirits that dinner was over after an hour and everyone exited the hall to sleep for the night. Katara made quick haste to her room before changing into something light and running back out into the halls to sneak up to Zuko's chambers three stories up.

Since Yuna's imprisonment, security had been doubled so Katara snuck through the secret passageways Zuko had shown her some years back. She had gotten lost a couple times before finally arriving to her destination. Waiting for the guards to pass by Zuko's chamber doors before sneaking in.

She scanned his study. No one was there. Just a silver tray with several bowls of half eaten meals. She walked over to his room. The candles were lit but no Zuko. The sound of splashing water came from the washroom. Rising steam from the cracked door signified that he was probably bathing.

Katara quickly gathered herself before melting in a pool of aftershock from imagining what wet, naked Fire Lord Zuko looked like. She placed her hands over her eyes as heat rose in her cheeks and she went to sit down on his large bed.

After pulling herself together, she took a look around Zuko's room. It was larger than she remembered. She had only ever stepped foot in his room twice. For the first time, she noticed the Blue Spirit mask along with dao swords hanging above his extravagant dresser. She stood up slowly. Every one of his friends were aware of Zuko's secret as the Blue Spirit. It was fascinating how he was just as good in close combat as he was at firebending. Katara always found that admiring. Plus, Sokka was happy to have someone to spar with who's only skill wasn't bending.

She smiled thinking about their first time Sokka and Zuko sparred in Ba Sing Sa right after the war. They had used King Kuei's palace training room and she couldn't get over how Zuko didn't break a sweat from going against Sokka. But instead of teasing him like the rest of them did, Zuko took the time to show Sokka the proper way to handle someone in a sword fight. They became best friends ever since.

Katara brushed her fingers lightly over the mask.

"Katara?" his raspy voice made her heart jump.

She turned around, lips pursed. "Hey." Her voice cracked. She immediately averted her eyes when she realized he only had a towel on. Spirits save her, her heart was going to burst through her chest.

"Why are you here?" he clung to the towel tighter. He was so surprised to see her standing in his room, he almost let it slip.

Her brows knitted and suddenly she felt like she was intruding. "I'm sorry. I wanted to see you." She gulped. "I could leave."

"Don't." he said quickly."…Don't. Please just give me a few moments." He went to his dresser next to her and grabbed a red robe and trousers. She followed the beads of water that ran from the ends of his hair down his back and to is _Oh, my._ Katara moved her eyes to the ceiling. "I'll be back."

"Okay." She squeaked. _Smooth, Katara._

She was seated back on his bed when he returned and she was disappointed to see that he didn't seem pleased to see her.

"Is everything okay, Zuko?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." He blushed. "I missed you."

That made her heart soar, "I missed you too." She replied shyly. Being around an attractive man wasn't something new to her, yet once they claimed their love for each other, it felt like they were fourteen and sixteen again.

She opened her arms to him, smiling ear to ear and he walked over to sit next to her, responding to the hug she wanted to give her. Zuko clung tight to his new girlfriend and he was happy she went out of her way to see him.

"It's been a while." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've been busy." His words were more of an excuse than a fact. Katara could feel his blood flow shift.

Pulling herself from the hug, she studied his face. "What's really wrong Zuko?"

"Nothing, Katara."

" _Your Lying._ "

"Kat….um"

"What's wrong?" she stood up. "You've changed your mind about us."

"No! I told you, I want you by my side."

Her mind raced, trying to grasp if there was something she did that was making him at this way.

"I just might be a little hesitant in what steps to take in this relationship."

"What's making you think that? We've talked about this."

"It's just…I don't want to rush things. I want us to last. You mean so much to me, if you were to leave me like-" he cut himself off.

"Like Aang." She finished. She stood up.

"Don't leave."

"Zuko, what made you think that?"

The Fire Lord closed his eyes then opened them up to glare at her. "I heard you and Aang. When he had left."

"What are you-you mean when I said I loved him?"

He turned his head. Katara wanted to laugh. He was adorable when he was jealous. He always came off angry and unpredictable but Zuko could never get past her.

"Zuko, don't compare yourself to Aang. I love and I still care for him but only as a friend. What I share with you far exceeds whatever was between me and Aang. My feelings for him faltered only after a short time. Mine for you hasn't since that day." She placed her hand over the scar on his chest. "I love _you_."

The Fire Lord gripped his girlfriend's wrist and pulled her on his lap to straddle him. "I love you too, Katara. Understand that I'm an open book around you. Not only am I afraid of you getting hurt but I fear the same for myself." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay to be vulnerable. I don't expect this to be easy for us. Just know that I plan on going nowhere."

His arms pulled her flush against him and Zuko captured her lips. They were still, getting used to the feel of each other's mouths. He moved his lips against hers and she returned it with just as much fever. Katara opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter and he complied, brushing every corner of her inner mouth until she swirled her own around his.

Zuko's temperature was rising from their make out session and he had to break it before he suffocated her. Hot air released from their mouths as golden eyes bore into cerulean.

"You're very persuasive, Master Katara." He ran his knuckles over her exposed collar bone.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Fire Lord Zuko." She teased with a smirk.

"I hope you're not against it." He grinned.

"On the contrary. I welcome it."

Zuko flipped her on her back and crawled over her, gesturing her to move back on the bed until her head met the headboard. "Be careful how you use those words, Kat."

"Why? Are you going to punish me?" _where did that sultry tone come from?_ Heat formed on her cheeks.

Katara could see his gold eyes go dark and half lidded and she started to wonder if she was getting ahead of herself. She could hear the blood rush to his loins. All she could do was close her eyes as he bent down over her neck to kiss her pulse.

"Maybe another night." He lifted his head to smirk at her.

Katara was half relieved, half disappointed. She thought her heart would give out if they continued any further. "Can I stay the night here?"

Zuko laid on his side, so he could spoon her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "As many nights as you want."

 **A/N: If you were to ask me what my favorite part about writing zutara fanfiction is, I would have to say I love writing scenes where there's so much sexual tension between the two. I can only imagine Zuko being shy and considerate until Katara gives him permission to go wild. And when Zuko is able to let loose, he indeed is wild ;). This is only the beginning for these two and they have so much ahead of them. There are bumps(okay mountains) ahead of them that would test their relationship but at least their together now. Look forward to it and please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. It had been a while since I last checked in on this fic and I was pleased to find so many people have followed it. I know it's been too long and I promise you, I did not forget this story.**

 **25Carin: I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm always happy to see your comments among the reviews.**

 **Tinkpat: I won't put too much on the lovely couple but this story will hold a great deal of self-discovery on both their parts as well.**

 **AnotherHuman000: Sorry for the long wait, there will be plenty more to come :)**

 **BUBU30: Thank you. Jealous Zuko is my favorite next to awkward Zuko. He happens to be my easiest to write.**

 **To everyone else, thanks again for following!**

 ** _"And in time's we'll stand in fields of gold from seeds that we have sown_**

 ** _You can find me when you think you're lost and it can lead you home." -Becky Hill, Unpredictable_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

"Who knew you were so skilled at weaving, Master Katara." Lady Anju commented. "I could never be that good. I don't have the hands for it."

Katara sat at the servant's table in the palace kitchens among Noblewoman Anju and her maids, gathered around a large tapestry they were weaving. The noblewoman was not skilled in weaving and had sought the help of the master waterbender whom she had heard had taught several of the palace residences. Katara was happy to help after Lady Anju told her that the tapestry was meant as a gift for her betrothed in the Earth Kingdom.

"I was told a gift from the bride to be is valued in his city." Lady Anju stated. "Apparently bought gifts are ill advised. I hadn't a clue on how to make a thing."

Katara was confused. In the Southern Watertribe the women made various tapestries, one, being used to present to her future husband the day of their wedding. The groom accepts the gift, wearing it at the beginning of the ceremony until their wedding night. He would then spread it on the floor of their hut and lie with his new wife. The tapestry would forever be used as a blanket on their marriage bed.

Katara had helped weave many tapestries with the women of her village. She hadn't made one for a wedding since the men left for war. When she came back after helping Aang defeat the previous Fire Lord she didn't take part in such traditions. Not for the lack of wanting to but she just didn't feel the same as she did when she last left. Teaching waterbending became her main priority.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty. It has been a long time." Katara told her.

"Nonsense, Master Katara." Anju's eldest maid, Pena chimed. "Your skills are quite advanced. I've never seen such detail." The maid ran her fingers over the intricate designs Katara had woven so far. "Such beauty. I've woven since I was a little girl, but I've seen nothing like this. Do the tribes sell or trade any? I'm sure many people here in the Fire Nation would be interested in purchasing them."

Katara chuckled. Years ago, she couldn't imagine that the Fire Nation people would be remotely interested in her culture. "I'm not sure about the North but we don't in the South. It's tradition to weave your own. But we aren't the least bit bothered to teach those who are willing to learn."

"Well, I for one am grateful." Lady Anju couldn't express her gratitude enough. "Oh, dear Agni, I ruined it!" She had somehow strayed the design. "Now it's ruined!"

"Don't fret." Katara said gently. "Look." She loosens the thread enough to where the noblewoman could restart. "You are doing well so far. Don't let it bother you, I still make mistakes now and again."

After that Katara sat in silence, enjoying the chatter amongst the women. It reminded her of home and how the older women would gossip and laugh. Encouraging the nervous bride to loosen up before her wedding day. She always imagined what it would be like to weave a tapestry for her future husband when she was young. Adorned in her heavy fur trimmed parka, traditional wedding gown underneath, and hair braided and styled with handmade beads. After the war, those fantasies faded. Now she wasn't sure what she would even imagine her wedding looking like.

One thing she was sure of at this point was no matter how her future turned out to be, all she could see was Zuko's face.

"Well, what's that smile for, Master Katara." Rei smirked. She offered to help with the tapestry after doing her morning duties.

"I was smiling?" she wasn't even aware.

"You were!" Lady Anju squeaked.

"I was only smiling." Katara shrugged.

"I know what that simile is." Pena said. "It's love. Looked at my dear Kanzu the same way everyday til Agni took him from this Earth, rest his soul. Can't fool me, if you're trying, dear."

"The Avatar has been around recently. You two making up for lost time?" Anju teased.

Katara gasped but caught her own spit in her throat, ending up in a coughing fit.

"Master Katara!" Anju went to pat the back of the tribeswoman until she settled. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay. No. Me and Aang aren't getting back together." Katara cringed.

"Forgive me." Anju begged. "Sometimes my mouth runs away from me." Pena rolled her eyes. Rei smiled without a word. She could guess who the lucky man was.

"I wish I felt the same for my betrothed." Anju sighed.

Katara's brows shot up. "Then why are you marrying him?"

"Pena's parents have agreed to marry her off to the son of a wealthy family in the city of Hang Zhou in the northern Earth Kingdom." Pena stated.

"Well that's not fair." Katara said.

"It is her duty. The Wei family is one of the wealthiest in the Earth Kingdom. She would be a fool to pass up such an offer."

Katara turned to the young woman who looked on the verge of tears. "Lady Anju…"

"No need to feel sorry for me." Anju smiled sadly. "I've been prepped for this all my life. If not for him, for someone else. Besides I hear it snows there one season a year. It must be beautiful."

The waterbender's heart hurt for the young woman. She knew it was common for nobles in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom to marry arranged. Katara hated it, that's why she had no respect for the Northern Watertribe and their tradition to marry their women off like they were precious cargo trade. But she did not want to upset the bride to be. "It is beautiful. The snow glistens like diamonds on the ground when the sun comes out."

The girl beamed. Taking in Katara's words, a smile glued to her face as she continued weaving.

* * *

Katara sat in Iroh's room as they quietly listened to the light rain. Iroh hummed a soothing song as he poured more tea into both their cups. Katara was in the midst of weaving the last bit of the tapestry she had promised Lady Anju she would finish, whose parents had requested her presence near its completion.

Iroh didn't seem to mind. In fact, he loved the waterbender's company. Especially when she went on about her homeland. He had always enjoyed being around other cultures. His time journeying after stepping down as General gave him the opportunity to get to know people of many backgrounds.

He was stubborn back in his youth. Being raised in the Fire Nation, especially as a royal, made him narrow minded. He had no interest in the other nation's other than to conquer them. Ba Sing Sa was his prize and it was calling to him. He had it within his grasp. Just a few more days and his name would be remembered for many years to come. The Dragon of the West, breaking the walls of Ba Sing Sa. Until he received news that his son was one of the many casualties during the siege.

His clear colored world turned gray.

He abandoned the siege. Making his way home after burning his son's body on Earth Kingdom soil. The idea of bringing Lu Ten's body back to the Fire nation for a proper funeral sent a dark, sickening hole in the pit of his stomach. He arrived in time to learn of his father's death and his brother's place on the throne. Yet, it meant little to him, even now. The title was something he had been prepared for all his life but he wasn't prepared to lose his only child.

So, without so much as fighting for his right birthright, much to the Sages disappointment, Iroh sought out on his own journey of self-discovery. Ozai caring little of what his brother was doing as long as it meant him keeping his place without disturbance. That's how he crossed paths with the White Lotus. Through the loss and the gray colored energy that seemed to overwhelm his very soul, he found place in the world. He owed that much for what him and his ancestors had caused. He wouldn't exempt himself for the countless deaths he had caused during his siege.

"That is a pretty tapestry, Master Katara. Though, I thought women of your tribe do it in groups."

Katara smiled sweetly at the former General for his knowledge of Southern Watertribe culture. "We do. I was actually teaching a few people but everyone had errands to run and there was only a little bit more to go."

"I hear you've been teaching Lady Anju."

"Yes, she is so sweet. I feel bad that the marriage is arranged. She seems afraid to leave home."

Iroh hummed in acknowledgement. He understood. He was indeed nervous about marrying his now deceased wife. He supposed he was one of the lucky ones to fall in love with the woman he was forced to marry without knowing a single thing about her. "It is unfortunate, but it is part of our society."

Katara clenched her jaw. That was something she refused to believe was right, even coming from Iroh. She wasn't a fan of arranged marriages since her first visit to the Northern Watertribe. But what say did she have? She was a peasant. You could say she was a princess in her own right considering her father was chieftain but in her homeland the chief was equal to his people. He shared just as much of the labor as he would the quantity of food that they split from their hunt. The chief was there to lead, not to gain treatment and praise in exchange for giving his people knowledge and leadership. It has been that way since her great-grandfather broke ties with the North over a hundred years ago. "I don't agree." Katara commented. "But I respect it."

Iroh couldn't help but chuckle. "No wonder Zuko enjoys having you around."

Katara immediately blushed, snapping her head up to express confusion when her brows knitted. "You know?"

"My dear, if you or my nephew think that the palace residence is oblivious to your love drawn glares at one another, you are sadly mistaken." He grinned, taking a sip of his tea.

Katara's eyes darted around the items sitting on the table between them, setting the needle and tapestry on her lap.

How embarrassing. Just how ridiculous did she look trying to look inconspicuous.

"It's nothing recent we were aware of. You haven't fooled me for years." Iroh warmly patted the hand Katara had clenched on top of the table. "You are a beautiful couple, dear. I wish your union was better timing."

She cocked her head. "How do you mean?"

Iroh scowled, shutting his eyes and shaking his head, he squeezed her hand. "Zuko is still not clear of danger, I'm afraid. I am worried that your time here with him may put your life at risk as well. Understand, that I want what's best for both of you. So, I ask that you do not confirm your relationship with my nephew until things settle. Although, I cannot guarantee that occurrences like these will not continue throughout Zuko's life."

Katara nodded, allowing the former General's words to sink in. She had no plans of announcing their relationship for some time. Zuko had explained to her the possible consequences for being with him. She was even aware of the possibility of his people not wholly accepting her, regardless of her title as a Master Waterbender and teacher of the Avatar. Yeah, she was respected now but who was to say how they felt about her being with the Fire Lord not only after divorcing their previous Fire Lady but also taking her place being from a different background.

"I understand, Uncle. I appreciate your acceptance of this."

"I will admit," He released her hand. "I had my doubts about how the two of you being together would turn out. On the other hand, I had no doubt your feelings for one another were pure. I feared what would come of you two once you learned that being with the Fire Lord meant giving up so much. It was something Mai had come to realize, and she had left my nephew heartbroken."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but please do not compare me to Mai. I had my fair share of heartbreak, I could never bring myself to hurt Zuko. Not after I lost so much time distancing myself from him physically for years."

Iroh gave her a genuine smile. "You are right, Master Katara. You are nothing like Mai."

A knock at the door interrupted the two. Iroh called for the visitor to come in.

"Good afternoon, Prince Iroh." A servant bowed. "Master Katara." He bowed again. "I have a message for Master Katara from Caldera University."

Her brows shot up. Could it be Professor Qin? She had not heard from him since they captured Yuna. "Thank you, Masaru." She smiled.

The servant blushed when she said his name. Not many of the nobles bothered to remember it. Masaru mirrored her smile, bowing once last time before taking his leave.

Katara unrolled the scroll, scanning the contents before rolling it back up.

Iroh narrowed his eyes when she did not speak of what the message was about. "Is something wrong my dear?"

Katara shrugged, grabbing her cup to drink. "Nothing. It was Professor Qin requesting I come visit him and his class sometime."

He was somehow not convinced. "You do understand that none of us are to leave palace grounds for the time being, Master Katara."

"Oh, I know. I will just reply that my visit will be delayed for quite a while."

Iroh pursed his lips. "I appreciate your understanding."

Katara nodded, playing with the drops of tea sitting at the bottom of her cup.

* * *

Katara's feet patted on the marble flooring of her bedchambers as she hurriedly opened the door to answer the knock that took place seconds ago.

She giggled as she swung the door open, grabbing the sash around Zuko's robe and pulling him in. His eyes widened when he was suddenly pulled into the room, Katara shutting the door behind him and pressing him against it so she could stand on her toes to press her lips against his.

He gasped, mainly from the door knob coming in contact with his rear and she laughed when he groaned.

"Sorry." She whispered, grinning at the way he tensed when she went to rub his bottom to sooth the ache before going in to grip both cheeks. He was just too cute. "You missed me?"

Zuko chuckled, wrapping his arms around her so he could pull her in for another deep kiss. "Very much." He replied, his hot breath hitting her parted lips.

She broke the hug, grasping his hand to lead him to the bed. "I'm surprised you didn't want me to stay in your room tonight, you haven't slept in mine in a while."

Zuko fell backwards on her bed, laying out his arm as a gesture for her to lay her head on it. Katara obliged, snuggling close to him so she could wrap her leg around his waist. "Tomorrow is supposed to be my day off and I hate seeing you sneak away before sunrise. You could've stayed in my chambers so we could sleep in but I didn't want to risk my servants popping in. So if they end up needing me, they can search."

Katara patted his cheek. "Well you can stay as long as you need to."

Zuko sighed, closing his eyes, tense and achy muscles relaxing at the gentle skim of Katara's fingers as they traveled down his bare arm. Goosebumps rose from her touch. It reminded him of the first time they had become so intimate. No matter how exhausting or conflicted he felt throughout his days, Katara always settled the pulsating need to let out his rage.

Since he had fired the matchmaker and informed his advisor's the search for a bride was on hold until further notice, things have gotten out of hand. Even his ambassadors were becoming on edge with the way the council was outraged by his decision. None the less, he chose Katara, there was no going back nor, did he ever plan to.

Zuko turned his head, placing a kiss on Katara's forehead, He never felt so complete. "It kills me going so long without seeing you." He opened a single eye to peak at her.

"Zuko, quit worrying. It's a given that your busy. I don't mind waiting, I've been happy to do other things around the palace."

"Ah, yes. I heard of the tapestry that Lady Anju requested your aid with. I think it's amazing how the palace has taken to you."

Katara pursed her lips.

"What's wrong, Kat?" He asked when she remained silent.

"I don't know. I sometimes worry about what people will think of me being with you. I'm not a noble and I'm not Fire Nation."

Zuko frowned. It was not something he hadn't thought about before. He just didn't care to look pass what was presently taking place between them. He couldn't very well ignore the impending backlash he may get from eventually announcing their relationship, but he knew plenty of people who would support him either way. "That is something we will face when the time comes, Katara." He assured her, bringing her in closer. "I will protect you with everything I have."

Katara snuggled into him, revealing in the Fire Lord's warmth. She never thought for a second that Zuko wouldn't protect her and she would do the same in turn.

Which strayed her thoughts to the message she received from Professor Qin. A swell of guilt set in her chest when she hid it from Iroh and even more so from making the decision to keep it from Zuko as well. The waterbender could sense it in Iroh's blood that he knew she was lying when his heart tensed for longer than normal before resuming its regular heartbeat. But one thing she could count on was that Iroh was not one to make accusations without the facts.

Katara rubbed Zuko's chest as his eyes drifted close. "Will you be back tomorrow night." She asked.

He shook his head. "I actually meant to tell you that I will be in Ember Island for few days after tomorrow. I was invited by the governor to go over some legislations. I was hoping it's something I could take care of in a day but Governor Quan is persistent and slow due to his elderly state. There's no telling how long the man will be able to process a thing. Why? Can't go a few nights without me?" He teased.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides I can always keep Toph company. We haven't had girl time in a while."

"I'm pretty sure she would enjoy that immensely."

Katara hummed in response, allowing the sound of Zuko's gentle breathing to pull her into sleep as it took him as well.

* * *

Yuna drummed her fingers on her knee, sitting crossed legged as the sound of feet approached her cell. A sly smile slowly stretched on her lips as the metal door creaked open and a figure emerged from behind it. The glow of the torch descended into the room, displaying the clearly amused face of the foreign redhead.

"My, my, what take so long? I am lonely since last visit." She grinned taking in the form of the visitor clad in black.

Her cerulean eyes narrowed at Yuna. She bent the water from her waterskin, penetrating the lock and using it to break it open.

The door swung open, Yuna stepping out in time to catch the black attire that was originally apprehended from her when she was first imprisoned.

"Quiet." Katara hissed low. "We have a deal and if you want to be free from being imprisoned, then you will do as I ask."

Yuna put her hands up in surrender, nodding her head. She brought her right hand down to caress the side of the waterbender's face, "You no worry, water girl, I have best interest in mind."

Katara blushed furiously. She knocked Yuna's hand away. "I doubt that. Don't forget what I could do to you if you so much as back away from the deal."

The redhead chuckled, sliding the body suit over her prison attire before covering her mouth and nose. "I never go against such powerful bloodbender."

Katara's eyes widened, _she did not tell her she could bloodbend_.

"I keep secret." Yuna winked. "Come, water girl, we have not much time."


End file.
